LA BODA DEL AÑO
by Tamel
Summary: ¡Era la boda del año! Cuando el magnate griego Darién Chiba se casó con Serena Tsukino, la prensa mostró al mundo una pareja enamorada… pero detrás de esa idílica imagen había una historia muy diferente. El amor no había tenido nada que ver en aquella boda; Serena se había casado porque era la única manera de salvar el negocio de su familia.
1. Chapter 1

_PRÓLOGO _

—_Serena, tienes que decirle esta noche que lo amas. Si no se lo dices, nunca lo sabrá. Vuelves a casa dentro de dos días, y el próximo año estarás en la universidad o trabajando… ésta es tu última oportunidad de contarle a Darién cómo te sientes —le exhortó Mina, la prima mayor de Serena. _

_En ese momento, en algún oscuro lugar de su mente, Serena se preguntó por qué Mina se preocupaba tanto, pero se sintió mezquina y reprimió el pensamiento. ¿Acaso Mina no había sido su confidente? ¿No la había escuchado hablar de Darién con entusiasmo durante años todas las vacaciones de verano? Mina sólo la estaba ayudando. _

—_Pero, Mina, no lo he visto desde hace mucho tiempo —respondió con la voz insegura por los nervios—. Ahora siempre está en Atenas. _

_«Y un tanto distante, lo que es algo nuevo en él». _

—_No importa —contradijo Mina con vehemencia—. Siempre ha sentido debilidad por ti. Sigue siendo el mismo, la única diferencia es que ahora está forrado. _

_Serena tragó saliva. _

_«Y se ha hecho un hombre… va a reírse de mí». _

—_Vamos, Serena, no te acobardes ahora. _

_Ella miró a Mina. Tenía aquella expresión de impaciencia que siempre le había asustado un poco. _

_Serena asintió nerviosa con la cabeza. El corazón le latía con tal fuerza que parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho. Allí estaba él. Por encima de la cabeza de Mina podía ver a Darién Chiba. Veinticinco años y espectacularmente guapo. Tenía el cabello levemente rizado a la altura del cuello, tal vez algo largo, y de un negro tan intenso, que casi parecía azulado bajo las lámparas. Sus pronunciadas y masculinas facciones eran irresistibles para Serena. _

_Sobrepasaba el metro noventa de estatura, con unas espaldas y unos pectorales formidables. Su cuerpo era atlético y poderosamente masculino. Algunas veces Serena se asustaba de lo que sentía cerca de él; era algo que no podía controlar ni tampoco entender plenamente. _

_Se encontraban en la suntuosa residencia que la familia de Darién poseía justo al lado de la de la abuela de Serena, en las colinas que dominan Atenas, donde Serena pasaba siempre las vacaciones veraniegas. Cada año, la fiesta con que se despedían del verano en la finca de los Chiba era lo más destacado del ambiente social del lugar. La Naviera Chiba era una de las compañías más importantes del mundo. Y desde el prematuro fallecimiento de su padre dos años antes, Darién había tomado el control de la empresa. _

—_Serena, te va a ver siempre como una amiga salvo que vayas y hagas algo. _

—_Ya lo sé —Serena estaba angustiada. Volvió la atención a la sala. Nunca había hecho nada tan osado. Normalmente prefería esconderse tras un libro o quedarse soñando en la hamaca situada al fondo del jardín de su abuela. Ni siquiera estaba segura de si quería hacerlo. De pronto vio a Darién cruzar la sala, agarrar una botella de una mesa y desaparecer. Mina la estaba observando. _

—_Sere, no le des más vueltas, ahora o nunca. Si no lo intentas te vas a arrepentir toda tu vida. Cuando lo vuelvas a ver ya estará casado y tendrá tres niños… _

_Aquella idea la hizo sentirse físicamente indispuesta… o quizás era el vino que Mina no dejaba de ofrecerle para infundirla valor. Mina sostuvo otra vez el vaso. Serena hizo un gesto con su cabeza. Sólo con verlo sentía nauseas. Aquélla era la primera vez que había tomado alcohol y no estaba segura de que le gustara. _

—_Vamos, Serena. ¡Ya! _

_Impulsada por algo más poderoso que ella, aunque acaso fuera el vino y la sensación de que era el momento, Serena avanzó entre la gente como en un sueño. Atravesó la puerta por la que se había marchado Darién y salió al patio. Notó cómo una cálida brisa la acariciaba. Estuvo a punto de volver sobre sus pasos, pero al ver a Mina en la puerta pensó que no había vuelta atrás. _

_Al principio no consiguió ver a Darién. Estaba tapado por un árbol cuyas ramas caían hasta las piedras de aquel magnífico jardín. Por fin lo encontró. Se había quitado la chaqueta, y su cuerpo alto y atlético descansaba contra el muro. Serena sintió mariposas en el estómago. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sus pensamientos fluían desordenadamente mientras se acercaba a él. _

_«Es ahora o nunca. Si no lo hago, entonces él nunca sabrá lo que siento». Contuvo la respiración y dio unos pasos hacia donde el árbol dejaba entrever una especie de claro. Ajena a los lejanos sonidos de la fiesta, el corazón le latía apresuradamente. Darién estaba de espaldas, pero ella pudo ver que estaba bebiendo de una botella que tenía en la mano. Debió de hacer algún ruido porque él se giró. _

— _¿Quién anda ahí? —Serena dio unos pasos hacia él—. Serena, ¿eres tú? _

—_Soy yo —respondió, dejándose ver. _

—_Deberías volver adentro con los demás —dijo mientras se apartaba. _

_Se sintió dolida por su evidente deseo de estar a solas, por su rechazo. Entonces, un poco tarde, cayó en la cuenta de que había estado de un humor extraño durante toda la noche, ensimismado, como si le acuciase algún problema, lo que en ese momento resultaba aún más claro. _

_Habiendo llegado tan lejos, Serena hizo oídos sordos y siguió caminando hasta ponerse casi a su lado. La deslumbrante vista de Atenas se extendía a sus pies. Su corazón palpitaba tan deprisa, que se sintió algo mareada. _

—_Me gustaría quedarme, si no te importa. _

_Él se encogió de hombros y tomó otro trago de la botella. Serena se la arrebató por sorpresa y bebió de ella antes de que él pudiera evitarlo. Tosió y escupió al sentir cómo el alcohol le quemaba la garganta. Él le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y la ayudó a sentarse en la parte baja del muro, junto a él. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro. _

— _¿Qué pensabas, que era vino? _

_Serena dejó escapar algunas lágrimas, lo que por un momento la puso nerviosa. _

— _¿Qué era eso? _

—_Ouzo__. _

_Sintió un estremecimiento al darse cuenta de que estaban muy cerca el uno del otro. La musculosa pierna de Darién estaba peligrosamente cerca de la suya. Él puso su abrigo sobre los hombros de Serena, y ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para controlarse, para no cerrar los ojos e inhalar su olor hasta el fondo de los pulmones. Sin moverse, permanecieron sentados en silencio durante unos largos minutos. El ambiente parecía hacerse más denso alrededor de ellos, la tensión aumentaba, y Serena se preguntó, cada vez más agitada, qué podía decir, cómo romper aquella atmósfera. Pero Darién se volvió de pronto hacia ella. _

—_Serena… ¿por qué has salido aquí fuera? Deberías regresar, está oscureciendo. _

_Ella lo miró con una expresión de dolor. _

—_Yo, sólo… —balbuceó—. No me importa sentarme aquí contigo. _

_Él dejó escapar una leve protesta. _

—_Lo siento… no soy la mejor compañía esta noche. _

_Ella puso una mano en su brazo y lo miró. _

— _¿Quieres contarme lo que te preocupa? _

_Él la estuvo observando durante un buen rato, y a ella se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. Darién parecía estar librando alguna lucha interior. Entonces sucedió. Tomó un mechón del pelo de Serena y dejó que se deslizara entre sus dedos. Serena se quedó sin respiración. _

—_El color de tu piel es asombroso, ¿lo sabes? _

_Serena hizo una mueca; no sabía dónde meterse. _

—_Es horrible. Me ruborizo con demasiada facilidad. _

_«Y estoy muy gorda», pensó. Cualquier inseguridad emergía a la superficie con demasiada facilidad. Él negó con la cabeza. _

—_No, lo que pasa es que tienes el color de tu madre. El típico rubor inglés. _

—_Mi padre dice que por eso se enamoró de ella. _

_En ese momento algo pasó por la cabeza de Darién, y éste soltó el pelo de Serena. El instante mágico se había esfumado. Entonces ella supo que ella ya no tendría valor para hacerlo. Debería haberlo dejado en paz para que luchase a solas con sus demonios. _

—_Me vuelvo adentro. _

_Ella se incorporó, pero dio un traspié. Los brazos de Darién acudieron en su ayuda, apresándola contra su pecho para recuperar el equilibrio. Su deseo de marcharse se desvaneció en aquel instante. Ella tenía las manos contra su poderoso pecho. Podía sentir los latidos regulares. Su aroma la rodeó. Ella elevó los ojos para adentrar su mirada en aquellas profundidades oscuras e impenetrables hasta abandonarse, incapaz de disimular el flagrante deseo que manifestaban sus ojos. Se encontraba inmersa en un mar de sensaciones tan intenso, que había perdido todo sentido de la realidad, del espacio y del tiempo. _

_Levantó indecisa una mano y con un dedo tembloroso dibujó el sensual contorno de la boca de Darién. Podía sentir la respiración de él contra la palma de su mano. _

—_Serena, ¿qué haces? _

_Lo miró directamente a los ojos y por primera vez en su vida se sintió valiente, llena de algún tipo de poder femenino desconocido e inexplorado. Sin ser consciente de cómo había reunido el coraje, simplemente repuso: _

—_Esto —y se levantó, cerró los ojos y presionó con sus cálidos y suaves labios los de él. _

_Al principio él se quedó estático. Serena sintió cómo algo se movía dentro de ella, un intenso y doloroso deseo. Comenzó a albergar una esperanza: él no la apartaba, pero ¿la besaría? Sus labios se movieron tentativamente contra los de él. Entonces, de forma abrupta, su mundo entró en erupción. Él la apartó de un empujón, y Serena, mareada por el alcohol, casi se cayó hacia atrás, pero los reflejos de Darién reaccionaron a tiempo para sujetarla. _

— _¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? _

_Él la soltó y, de alguna forma, Serena se las arregló para guardar el equilibrio. Un chorro de calor subió hasta su pecho para extenderse por todo su cuerpo, pidiendo a gritos ser liberado. _

_Pero la forma en que Darién la miraba, horrorizado, lleno de desprecio e incredulidad, la hizo sentirse muy mal. _

—_Yo… te estaba besando —contestó, vacilante. _

—_Ya lo sé, Serena, no soy tonto —repuso, enojado. _

—_Lo siento —estaba avergonzada—. No sé qué… —se tropezó, y él la sujetó por los hombros. _

—_No, Serena, dime qué demonios ha pasado. ¿Por qué me besaste? _

—_Porque… —lo miró: estaba tan hermoso bajo aquella luz crepuscular. Algo la quemaba en su interior, disipando su vergüenza. Tenía que decírselo, y tenía que hacerlo en ese momento—. Lo hice porque… —tragó saliva —te amo, Darién. _

— _¿Que tú qué? —él se enderezó. Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión. _

—_Yo… te amo. _

_Ni un movimiento. Serena vio cómo la miraba. La sorpresa inicial había dado paso a una expresión de desconcierto y, más tarde, de asco. Darién quitó bruscamente las manos de sus hombros. _

—_Mira, no sé qué es lo que quieres, Serena, pero no me gusta. Esta noche voy a anunciar mi compromiso, y si alguien nos hubiese visto… Maldita sea. Mejor vete, Serena. _

_Su cerebro había oído aquellas palabras, pero no las había registrado. ¿Compromiso? ¿Matrimonio? ¿Pero con quién? _

_Serena sintió unas ganas absurdas de reír, pero enseguida se sintió ridícula. Se puso colorada, como una niña sorprendida, jugando a ser mayor vistiéndose con la ropa de su madre. De pronto fue plenamente consciente de lo poco esbelto de su figura y del vestido que llevaba puesto. Se lo había dejado Mina, pues con él esperaba aparentar más edad, aunque en realidad le quedaba demasiado apretado. Tenía los labios rígidos y entumecidos, y el cuerpo frío. _

—_Lo siento, Darién… olvídalo. Olvida lo que ha pasado, olvídate de mí —se volvió y salió corriendo escaleras abajo, hacia el jardín, lejos del patio, lejos de todo. Oyó cómo la llamaba, pero no se paró, y él tampoco la siguió. _

_Las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas, y cuando por fin se detuvo, se agachó y no dejó de llorar hasta que se le nubló la vista. Lloró por ser tan ingenua y por haber hecho caso a Mina. No lograba entender qué le había sucedido. Quizás había sido la luna, o un ataque repentino de locura, o el vino… Qué absurdo haber creído que alguien como Darién Chiba iba a fijarse alguna vez en ella, y aún menos que iba a querer besarla. Sintió vergüenza cuando pensó cómo se había lanzado a él. Desde luego, de algo estaba segura: nunca más volvería a tomar ni una gota de alcohol. _

_Apesadumbrada, Serena regresó sobre sus pasos. Para volver a su casa tenía que rodear el palacete de los Chiba, y al pasar por la terraza fue incapaz de resistirse a echar un vistazo al interior de la casa. La sala estaba en silencio. La numerosa y elegante concurrencia alzaba sus copas para brindar por la recién anunciada unión de Darién con la impresionante mujer que se encontraba a su lado, Setsuna Kyriapolous, la célebre modelo. Eran una pareja tan atractiva, que los ojos de Serena se humedecieron de nuevo. _

_Al sentir un golpecito en el hombro, Serena se dio la vuelta y vio a Mina, que la miraba con unos ojos que hablaban por sí solos. _

—_Ay, Serena, lo siento mucho —algo en la forma en que Mina dijo aquellas palabras hizo que Serena se quedase completamente inmóvil. _

—_Por favor, Mina, dime que no sabías nada de esto. _

—_Te hice un favor, Serena. ¿Acaso te habrías acercado a él de haberlo sabido? _

_«Por supuesto que no», pensó Serena. _

_De nuevo se flageló a sí misma por ser tan ingenua, y en ese mismo instante supo que algo había muerto dentro de ella. Se alejó de allí, tanto física como mentalmente. Algo en el rostro de Mina, algo que nunca había advertido antes, hizo protegerse. Logró levantar la cabeza, del mismo modo a como se lo había visto hacer a su prima cientos de veces, por lo general cuando Darién estaba cerca, y encogiéndose de hombros, dijo: _

—_No pasa nada, Mina. Apenas puedo competir con Setsuna, ¿verdad? —se las arregló incluso para esbozar una sonrisa—. Pero, como tú dijiste, al menos lo intenté, ¿no? _

_Y por primera vez en su corta vida, con todo el aplomo de que fue capaz, pasó página como un adulto, y se marchó de la fiesta, dejando atrás a su prima y a Darién. _

_Cuando Serena se levantó a la mañana siguiente, el dolor del pecho no había remitido, y tuvo la horrible sensación de que tal vez todo había sido un sueño, aunque, por supuesto, todo había sido real. Su único consuelo era saber que Darién debía de estar en Atenas y que ella tenía que regresar a Inglaterra al día siguiente. Rogó que Darién se quedara en la capital griega hasta que ella se hubiese ido, y que nadie se enterase jamás de lo que había sucedido. Excepto Mina, quien, al menos, pensó Serena con alivio, no había sido testigo de su humillante fracaso. _

_Sin embargo, al bajar las escaleras se encontró con una escena de ruido y confusión. Su padre, hablando a gritos, estaba agitando un periódico delante de Darién. _

— _¿Cómo pudiste? Confiábamos en ti. Por amor de Dios, sólo tiene diecisiete años. Es poco más que una niña. ¿No tienes suficiente con casarte con una de las mujeres más hermosas de Atenas que tenías que liarte con Serena? _

_Nadie la vio bajar las escaleras. _

—_He aparecido en las páginas centrales de toda la prensa sensacionalista del país y han hundido mi reputación como hombre de negocios. Gracias a tu hija, mi compromiso está roto. _

_La madre de Serena, que tampoco la había visto bajar, se acercó a Darién y le dio una bofetada. La voz de la madre fue la primera en romper el silencio que siguió: _

—_Siempre supiste lo que mi hija sentía por ti… Eras como un hijo para nosotros. _

_Serena se detuvo. No podía caminar, estaba paralizada. Sintió unas horribles náuseas. Debió de hacer algún ruido, porque todos se giraron hacia donde ella estaba. _

_No podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar, aquella violencia, y cómo su madre había expuesto sus más íntimos sentimientos a la vista de todos. Darién le arrebató el periódico de las manos al padre de Serena. Al ver aquella expresión de ira y desprecio en su cara, ella quiso salir corriendo. _

—_Tú… —Darién no pudo continuar la frase. _

—_Chiba, sal de esta casa y no vuelvas nunca —le amenazó el padre. _

_Darién dio la espalda a Serena y se encaró con él. _

—_Créeme, no quiero volver a veros, a ninguno. Especialmente a ella —le lanzó una mirada tan despreciativa, que ella retrocedió. Luego él abandonó la casa. _

_Serena corrió tras él, desoyendo la llamada de sus padres para que volviera. Darién casi había llegado a la puerta que separaba las dos propiedades. _

— _¡Espera, Darién! ¡Espera! _

_Se paró de forma tan repentina, que casi se dio de bruces con él. Se volvió y, con sus poderosas manos, la agarró de los brazos. La expresión de su rostro ya no parecía de cólera, sino de tristeza. Aquello era si cabe más extraño. Ella intentaba encontrar una explicación. _

—_Creía que éramos amigos, Serena. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Has arruinado todo… ¿y sólo porque no te quería? —Hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza—. Eras la única persona que no parecía esperar nada de mí. Confié en ti y me tendiste una trampa, contándolo todo. _

_¿De qué estaba hablando? _

—_No sé a qué te… _

_Él la interrumpió con una mirada furiosa y con una mueca de desagrado mientras recordaba el descaro con que lo había besado el día anterior. Si de algo estaba ahora seguro era de que nunca había llegado a conocer de verdad a Serena Tsukino, ni tampoco a los padres de ella. La familia de Serena había sido como una segunda familia para él y, no obstante, lo habían expulsado de sus vidas, de su casa, como a un perro. Había sido un tonto al confiar en ellos. ¡Pensar que él la había considerado inocente, pura… dulce! _

—_Has crecido mucho en estos dos últimos años, ¿verdad, Serena? Actuaste como las demás. Te enteraste de mi compromiso y pensaste que podías inmiscuirte, que también podías intentarlo. _

_Tenía una expresión tan dura, que Serena no sabía cómo no caía fulminada. Y todavía no había terminado. _

—_No me gustan las chicas de diecisiete años, y además, no tienes lo que necesito. _

_Le arrojó el periódico a la cara. _

—_Ah, y la próxima vez que quieras besar y contarlo, si intentas mantener tu identidad en secreto, es mejor no enviar la copia desde tu propia dirección electrónica. Eres una bruja, Serena. _

_Incapaz de articular palabra, observó con la boca abierta cómo él desaparecía de su vista. ¿Su correo electrónico? ¿Besar y contarlo? Como en una horrorosa pesadilla, miró el periódico que había caído a sus pies. Estaba abierto por una página con una foto en blanco y negro de pésima calidad, como si hubiera sido tomada con la cámara de un teléfono móvil. Pero no había duda de que una de las personas que aparecían en la foto era Darién. El chico de oro del mundo de las compañías navieras. Y la mujer con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, desde luego no era Setsuna Kyriapolous. La chica de la foto no sería identificable para nadie salvo para aquéllos que la conocieran bien, y era claramente demasiado gordita para ser la famosa modelo. Un titular de escándalo. _

_¡EL NOVIO! ¡LA NOCHE DEL ANUNCIO DE SU COMPROMISO…!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPÍTULO 1 **_

_**El hotel Ritz, París, siete años después **_

Darién Chiba estaba aburrido. Era como si una nube negra hubiese surgido de su propio interior cubriéndolo todo. No parecía darse cuenta de la opulencia que lo rodeaba. Era uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo y estaba hospedado en uno de los hoteles más lujosos. No prestaba atención a lo que se decía sobre él, y los halagos y las exageraciones le dejaban indiferente. De hecho, estaba acostumbrado a ellos desde hacía años, pero nunca les hizo demasiado caso, ya que nunca necesitó de la aprobación de los demás.

_¡Es tan apuesto… tan joven! El magnate naviero más exitoso desde Onassis… Es aún más rico… El soltero más deseado… _

Los constantes murmullos que le seguían a todas partes sólo aumentaban su tedio. Había alcanzado la cumbre del éxito; un lugar deseado por muchos, pero reservado sólo a unos pocos. Y lo había logrado con esfuerzo y trabajo, lo que aún era más satisfactorio. ¿Pero eso era todo? ¿Cómo podía sentirse así cuando tenía todo por lo que había luchado, cuando una palabra o una orden suya podían influir en el rumbo de la economía mundial? Y si eso no era lo que quería, entonces, ¿qué diablos era? De pronto le llegaron los ecos de un recuerdo lejano, de un viejo sueño desvanecido.

Entonces sintió cómo alguien le tocaba el brazo. No se trataba precisamente de un contacto suave, sino posesivo; de un contacto que le sacó de sus pensamientos para devolverle a la sala, a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Estaba considerada como una de las mujeres más atractivas del mundo y era la última en una larga lista de mujeres del mismo estilo que habían pasado por su brazo y por su cama.

—Cariño.

Estaba irritado, pero desgraciadamente las normas de la buena educación le impedían ignorarla. Se volvió hacia ella y le dirigió una sonrisa forzada al tiempo que se fijaba en el pelirrojo de su pelo, que de repente le pareció demasiado chillón, en la cara excesivamente maquillada, en los destellos de avaricia que desprendían sus ojos. Al darse cuenta de que ya no la encontraba atractiva, en ese mismo momento tomó una decisión.

Beril Zolanz aún no lo sabía, pero estaba a punto de salir de su vida. Sintió cierto alivio por primera vez en varias semanas. La emoción de saber que sería libre de nuevo le ayudó a paliar aquel terrible aburrimiento. No deseaba pasar ni un minuto más con ella. De hecho, en ese mismo instante decidió llevarla a su casa para romper con ella.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de hablar, algo le llamó la atención. La sala estaba abarrotada, y en el pasillo, al otro lado de la misma, se encontraba una mujer. Era obvio que acababa de llegar. Estaba de puntillas, con el cuello estirado en busca de alguien. Durante un instante, cesó todo ruido en la sala. Él no podía apartar sus ojos de aquella mujer; se le puso la piel de gallina. El bullicio volvió enseguida.

Ella era extraordinariamente cautivadora, pero lo era de un modo que no podía explicar. Desde luego, no se trataba de una supermodelo, pero tenía algo que despertaba su interés. Era sólo de estatura mediana, pero bien proporcionada. Tenía una buena figura, quizás demasiado voluptuosa para su gusto, pero sentía hacia ella una atracción primitiva. El sencillo vestido negro con escote en uve atrajo su mirada a la cintura y a las curvas de sus pechos. Sobre el escote, una piedra preciosa pendiente de un colgante desprendía destellos al roce de la luz.

Darién se vio sorprendido por un irresistible deseo de dirigirse hacia ella, tomarla de la mano y conducirla fuera de allí para comprobar si aquella piel era tan suave y sedosa como prometía. El impulso era tan intenso, que notó cómo los pies se le movían en dirección a esa mujer. Quería tocar el lugar donde descansaba la joya. Y tuvo que admitir, contra su voluntad, pues no se consideraba una persona posesiva, que quería apartarla de los otros hombres que también se habían dado cuenta de su llegada. Ella era como un soplo de aire fresco en una habitación cerrada.

Su piel era muy blanca. El rostro, de facciones marcadas, tenía unos pómulos bien definidos y unos ojos grisaceos ligeramente separados. Quería acercase para verlos de cerca y averiguar su color. El pelo, con mechas de color miel, caía suavemente ondulado sobre sus hombros, y el flequillo, peinado hacia un lado, unas veces escondía y otras dejaba al descubierto los enigmáticos destellos de sus ojos.

El la siguió con la mirada mientras ella caminaba con un ligero y femenino contoneo de caderas. La curva interior de su espalda y aquellos bien torneados glúteos provocaron en Darién una súbita excitación que sus pantalones apenas podían disimular.

Estaba aún absorto en la contemplación de esa mujer cuando, al notar que alguien le tiraba del brazo, casi se sacudió de encima la mano responsable. Y sólo entonces recordó dónde estaba y con quién. Se sintió aturdido. Durante unos segundos en los que se había olvidado de todo, se había quedado como en trance. Había algo en aquella mujer, algo que era incapaz de precisar. De alguna manera le resultaba familiar, como si la conociera o la hubiera visto antes en otro lugar…

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, apartó de ella su mirada y se fijó de nuevo en Beril. En su rostro se dibujó una suave sonrisa mientras recordaba cómo hacía sólo unos instantes había querido marcharse. Después de aquello, ahora la belleza de Beril era incluso más discordante.

—Perdóname —murmuró él—. Mañana tengo una reunión importante a primera hora. ¿Te importaría que nos fuéramos?

—En absoluto, cariño. Voy al guardarropa a recoger el abrigo —ella sonrió y apretó su brazo, creyendo desacertadamente que él deseaba quedarse a solas.

Darién no sintió ningún remordimiento por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Una mujer como Beril Zolanz estaba acostumbrada a hombres como él. Él, por su parte, disfrutaba de la emoción de la conquista, pero últimamente, para ser francos, perdía el interés enseguida.

De forma inconsciente buscó a la otra mujer, pero ya había desaparecido. Hizo una ligera mueca. Después de todo, probablemente era lo mejor. Por muy hermosa que fuera una mujer, y aquélla tampoco era tan bella, sabía demasiado bien que construir castillos en el aire siempre terminaba en decepción. Eran todas iguales. En los ambientes en que se movía, no encontraba otro tipo de mujer. Sexo y dinero, eso era todo. Claro que él se manejaba en ese entorno a la perfección, tanto en la cama como fuera de ella.

Sin embargo, le surgió una duda: ¿estaba listo para ser libre de nuevo? Tener una amante le proporcionaba cierta protección, un respiro de los cansinos intentos de otras mujeres para llamar su atención. Entonces frunció el ceño. En realidad necesitaba a una mujer a su lado… pero también necesitaba algo más.

Serena se abrió paso entre la multitud. Estiró el cuello, buscando a su tío. Cuando finalmente lo localizó, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Lo siento, Alexei, me entretuve con el trabajo.

—No importa, cielo. Deja que te invite a tomar algo.

A Serena le pareció que su tío estaba algo nervioso. Hablaba de forma acelerada y evitaba su mirada.

—Alexei…

De pronto, él la empujó detrás de una planta e intentó ocultarla con su cuerpo.

— ¿Alexei…? —susurró Serena. Sabía que su tío era un tanto dado al teatro, pero aquello era ridículo. Estaba actuando como si estuvieran en una mala película de espías—. ¿Qué diablos te sucede? —ella dibujó una amplia sonrisa y le susurró al oído—: ¿Nos estamos escondiendo de tu amante?

Él se volvió.

—Serena Tsukino, tú sabes que yo nunca me fijaría en otra mujer.

—Estoy bromeando —le puso la mano en el hombro en un gesto tranquilizador—, pero estás actuando de forma muy extraña. ¿Crees que puedo dejar de ocultarme detrás de esta planta?

Él se puso pálido. Serena no pudo disimular un gesto de preocupación.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Me estás asustando.

—Serena —la miró de nuevo y se aflojó la corbata—. Alguien está aquí… alguien que no has visto en mucho tiempo… alguien…

— ¿Quién? —preguntó ella, algo irritada.

Su tío evitó responder la pregunta.

—Intenté llamarte al teléfono móvil hace un instante, pero no conseguí comunicar, y luego me entretuvieron y no pude impedir que entraras antes de…

Ella intentó ser razonable y paciente.

— ¿Antes de qué? Alexei, ¿por qué no querías que entrase? —vio cómo su tío tragaba saliva.

—Porque… bueno, porque… Darién Chiba está aquí.

«Darién Chiba», repitió ella para sí.

El ruido de la sala se convirtió en un zumbido en los oídos de Serena. Apenas era consciente de cuanto la rodeaba. Notó cómo se le paralizaban los brazos y las piernas. Se le habría caído el vaso de no ser porque su tío lo atrapó a tiempo.

«Darién Chiba». Sólo era un nombre, se dijo a sí misma. Sólo un nombre, asociado a alguien muy famoso, muy rico, muy atractivo y muy influyente. Alguien que pertenecía a un mundo completamente distinto al suyo. Y, no obstante, era un nombre imposible de olvidar; el nombre de alguien que una vez había formado parte de su vida, casi como un miembro más de su familia. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que tendría que encontrarse de nuevo con aquel hombre. Y ahora él estaba allí, en algún lugar, tal vez a tan sólo unos pasos. Se sintió atenazada por el pánico. Su tío, que la tenía sujeta por las manos, la estaba mirando. Ella, completamente pálida, hizo un esfuerzo por regresar a la realidad.

—Serena, cariño, lo siento mucho. La cosa es que no puedes estar aquí. Si él te ve…

Ella asintió, despacio, sin ni siquiera estar segura de por qué lo hacía, fijándose únicamente en las palabras: «si él te ve». No quería imaginarse ni por un instante cómo podría ser su reacción, ni qué aspecto tendría ahora, visto en persona.

Se sentía consternada por no sentir, simplemente, una curiosidad razonable, por darle excesiva importancia al hecho de coincidir en el mismo lugar con él y por preocuparse tanto de si se encontrarían cara a cara. Estaba sorprendida y asustada por la intensidad de su propia reacción, por la emoción a flor de piel después de todo el tiempo transcurrido. Nunca se había imaginado que todo aquello siguiera aún latente.

«Sólo fue un beso, por el amor de Dios», pensó, poco más que un beso. Sin embargo, había conducido a mucho más. Serena se enojó consigo misma por no haberlo superado, pero entonces recordó con un repentino malestar que sin su estúpida intervención Darién nunca habría roto su compromiso con la mujer que amaba. ¿Cómo podría él haber olvidado que ella había sido la responsable del fracaso del llamado matrimonio de la década?

Su tío estaba cada vez más inquieto.

—Serena, no te había querido decir nada hasta ahora porque temía que te fuera a disgustar. He vuelto a hacer negocios con él, aunque sólo después de que tus padres murieran, claro está. Ya sé que tu padre no lo habría aprobado, pero tenía que hacerlo. No tenía a nadie a quien recurrir, y cuando me concedió una cita… —soltó una breve carcajada nerviosa—. ¡A mí! Una cita. Parece que está dispuesto a olvidar el pasado, conmigo al menos. Ahora bien, de haberse tratado de tu padre, habría sido muy diferente… —se dio cuenta de que empezaba a tartamudear, y sujetó con más fuerza las manos de Serena—. Pero si te viera…

Su tío se refería, claro está, al escándalo que sacudió Grecia durante semanas. La prensa se había cebado en la historia de Darién Chiba, aprovechándose de la joven hija del amigo de la familia. Justo cuando él estaba a punto de comprometerse con Setsuna Kyriapolous. Y aunque Serena había hecho todo lo que estaba en su mano por defenderlo, nadie la había escuchado. Era demasiado golosa la tentación de representarlo como un villano y a ella como una pobre víctima inocente. Más inútil aún había sido el intento de Serena por demostrar su propia inocencia en relación a la foto y a la historia que contaba la prensa. Sólo recientemente ella había descubierto quién había sido el verdadero culpable de todo. Por supuesto, la polémica se había evaporado hacía mucho. Además, desde la muerte de su abuela al verano siguiente, Serena sólo había regresado a Grecia en un par de ocasiones, y nunca se había vuelto a topar con Darién.

El exagerado miedo de su tío la trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Sin duda, estaba preocupado de que todo su negocio se fuera a pique si Darién Chiba la veía y decidía vengarse.

—Alexei, de veras, no me importa qué tengas con él. Mira, yo me voy. Créeme, tengo tan pocas ganas de verlo como él debe de tenerlas de verme a mí. «Mentirosa. Te encantaría ver cómo ha cambiado después de todo este tiempo», pensó. El pulso se le aceleró con sólo pensarlo. Estaba a punto de abrirse la caja de Pandora, y Serena no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Tenía que salir de allí lo antes posible, así que dio un beso a su tío en la mejilla y se despidió.

—Te llamaré mañana, así podremos hablar con más tranquilidad.

Él asintió con alivio, y Serena salió deprisa, con la cabeza gacha, sin mirar a izquierda o derecha, atenta sólo a abrirse paso entre la gente.

Casi en la puerta, tuvo que evitar a una camarera que llevaba una bandeja llena, y se chocó con la espalda de alguien. Ambos se giraron, y Serena reconoció con espanto a un hombre muy alto y fuerte, con el cabello negro y rizado a la altura del cuello. Se le puso la piel de gallina y se preguntó cómo no había sido capaz de presentir el peligro. Al contrario, parecía que alguna fuerza maligna la había empujado directamente hacia la boca del lobo. Estaba paralizada.

CONTINUARÁ…


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPÍTULO 2 **_

Ella miró hacia arriba, y sus ojos se toparon con esa profundidad oscura e inconmensurable que le resultaba familiar. Con aquel rostro indescriptiblemente hermoso; un rostro que ella conocía bien, porque había permanecido vivido en su recuerdo. Serena se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Darién Chiba… —ni siquiera era consciente de que había pronunciado aquel nombre en voz alta. Era como si tuviera que decirlo para saber si lo que estaba viendo era real o sólo un producto de su imaginación. Pero estaba claro que no demasiado real.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —se detuvo y, sorprendido, se giró del todo.

« ¡Es ella! La mujer que he visto antes en la sala», pensó. Pero él la conocía.

La observó con detenimiento. Serena hizo un esfuerzo por intentar marcharse.

—Lo siento —se dio media vuelta y, justo cuando creía que podía respirar tranquila después de haberse alejado unos pasos, sintió una fuerte presión en el brazo, y oyó una voz profunda, llena de asombrada incredulidad:

— ¿Serena Tsukino?

Ella cerró los ojos. Lo peor acababa de suceder. En ese momento deseó poder seguir caminando y alejarse de allí. La terrible humillación que había sufrido en el pasado perduraba de tal manera en su recuerdo que tuvo que abrir los ojos de nuevo para detener la catarata de imágenes que inundaban su mente. Sin otra opción, finalmente se giró hacia donde él estaba y lo miró.

—Sí —contestó, sin poder descifrar aquel rostro masculino.

Él desvió su mirada de la de ella para observarla nuevamente al detalle.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. La pequeña Serena Tsukino. Cómo ha crecido —hablaba casi para sí—. Tus ojos te delatan; son de un color peculiar, azul y verde. Aunque sólo por eso no creo que te hubiera reconocido. Debes de haberte retocado algo. Si no recuerdo mal, siempre te mostrabas insegura… pero desde luego ha merecido la pena.

Sólo cuando sus ojos se posaron insolentes sobre sus pechos, Serena resopló, indignada, aunque, por otro lado, se sintió aliviada, ya que gracias a eso pudo salir del estado de _shock _en que se encontraba. Finalmente se las arregló para librase de la mano que le agarraba el brazo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Claro que no me he retocado nada. Lamento haberme topado contigo, créeme, y estoy segura de que tú también estarás encantado de que me vaya.

—¿Y no sientes haber arruinado mi compromiso hace años… o haber arrastrado mi nombre por toda la prensa amarilla… o haberme humillado públicamente y haber conseguido que me arrojaran de tu casa como si fuera un vulgar ladrón?

Era demasiado esperar que pudiera haberlo olvidado. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rubor.

Contra su voluntad, Darién tuvo que contener la respiración. Era una mujer magnífica… ¿y cómo lo había transportado de vuelta con tanta facilidad y rapidez a un tiempo que él creía olvidado para siempre?

Darién se sintió impresionado al estar cara a cara con la mujer que le había seducido hacía un instante en aquel mismo salón, por la fuerza que desprendía su belleza vista de cerca y, ahora, por el impacto de saber que ella era Serena Tsukino, la chica despechada que casi destrozó su vida. Sólo que ya no era una chica, sino una mujer, una mujer muy sexy, una mujer que le estaba haciendo hervir la sangre de deseo. Era una reacción química instantánea.

Serena había abierto la boca en ademán de hablar cuando de pronto apareció una pelirroja al lado de Darién que le tomó del brazo en evidente indicación de propiedad. ¿Y quién podía culparla? Incluso sin haberlo observado con detenimiento, no había ninguna duda de que era de lejos el hombre más apuesto de cuantos se encontraban allí. Un perfecto y poderoso espécimen de masculinidad, que irradiaba energía sexual por todos los poros de su piel.

Había sido un joven formidable, pero ahora era sencillamente irresistible. Los años habían dado fuerza a su figura, añadiendo madurez a sus facciones, que ahora eran más duras pero no menos atractivas. Poseía un encanto, un carisma sexual que sólo puede dar la edad, la seguridad y la experiencia. Sin embargo, su cabello aún conservaba los rizos que tenía cuando era más joven, lo que tuvo un efecto inquietante en Serena. La voz de la otra mujer la devolvió a la realidad.

—Cariño, ¿no vas a presentarnos?

Darién no podía dejar de observar a Serena. Una vez más había sido hipnotizado, hasta el punto de ignorar todo lo demás. Él también podía ver que Serena estaba confusa, como si los dos hubieran olvidado que se encontraban en un lugar público, rodeados de gente. Pero tenía que atender a Beril. Serena, no obstante, se adelantó antes de que él pudiera decir nada, dirigiéndose en exclusiva a Beril.

—Por favor, discúlpeme. Estoy buscando a una persona y tengo que encontrarla antes de que se vaya. Fue… un placer volver a verte, Darién —dicho lo cual se marchó y se perdió entre la gente.

No le fue nada fácil resistirse al deseo de ir tras ella. El agudo y punzante sentimiento de hastío que Darién había sentido antes ya había desaparecido, como si le hubieran insuflado la energía vital y el deseo que le faltaba. La clase de deseo que no había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo, el deseo elemental de realizarse por completo. No podía creer que ella hubiese irrumpido de aquella manera en su vida, como una jugosa y suculenta fruta.

No había pensado en ella desde hacía años, y sólo de forma efímera se le había pasado por la cabeza tras retomar la relación con su tío recientemente. De hecho, después de la entrevista con Alexei, se alegró al creer que había superado todo aquello… hasta ahora. «Serena Tsukino». No podía dejar de repetir aquel nombre en su cabeza. ¿Cómo imaginar que sería ella quien avivase las moribundas brasas de su deseo? ¿Cómo imaginar que tendría la oportunidad de hacer algo para vengarse de aquel acto mezquino y despreciable que protagonizó hacía siete años? Un acto cuyas consecuencias fueron más vastas de lo previsible y por el cual nunca tuvo que rendir cuentas a nadie. Curiosamente, y a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, le invadió un renovado sentimiento de rencor e ira.

Esa rabia inicial enseguida se transformó en energía. No podía haber sido más oportuno aquel encuentro con Serena. Era el revulsivo que necesitaba. Tenía claro que, de existir algo como el karma, tenía que parecerse a aquello. Estaba dispuesto a no dejar pasar la oportunidad.

Dos días después, Serena observó la luz parpadeante del interfono que indicaba el aviso de su secretaria personal.

—Serena, Darién Chiba está en la línea uno.

Le dio un brinco el corazón. De algún modo, había tratado de convencerse durante las cuarenta y ocho horas anteriores de que en realidad no lo había visto; de que había sido una especie de mal sueño. Intentó decir algo, pero fue incapaz. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, consiguió liberarse de la inercia que la paralizaba y recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

—Gracias, Cécile. Pásamelo ahora —descolgó el teléfono, presionó el botón correspondiente y respiró hondo—. ¿Hola?

—Serena —su voz sonó firme y enérgica.

—Darién —se maravilló de lo tranquila que parecía estar: la procesión iba por dentro. La traicionera llama del deseo que se había encendido al momento de encontrarse con él aún no se había apagado, y eso la asustaba. ¿Qué es lo que quería? Serena giró sobre su silla sin prestar atención a la vista de París que se podía contemplar desde su ventana, en un tercer piso.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Darién? Estoy segura de que ésta no es una llamada social.

No era normal que el más poderoso magnate naviero del mundo llamara a su pequeña firma anglo-francesa de relaciones públicas.

El ligero acento de su voz acarició el oído de Serena.

—Fue toda una sorpresa verte la otra noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado, seis años?

—Siete —su respuesta fue demasiado rápida y precipitada. Agarró el teléfono con más fuerza, confiando que él no lo hubiera notado. Lo que dijo a continuación pareció tranquilizarla.

—Sentí mucho lo de tus padres.

Ella estaba cada vez más perpleja. El padre de Serena lo había expulsado de su casa, la madre lo había abofeteado y él le había dicho que no quería volver a verla nunca más. Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Darién añadió:

—A pesar de lo sucedido en el pasado, Serena, sentí mucho sus muertes.

El impacto que le produjo a Serena oír su voz estaba remitiendo.

—Bueno… gracias. ¿Qué… qué puedo hacer por ti, Darién? —repitió ella.

Durante un largo momento, se quedó callado. Ella estaba a punto de volver a repetir la pregunta cuando él, con una tranquilidad impresionante, respondió:

—Quiero que cenes conmigo esta noche.

Serena apartó un segundo el teléfono del oído y lo miró, asombrada. Estaba segura de que Darién quería algo. No era lógico que alguien como él quisiera cenar con ella. Era una persona que viajaba por todo el mundo en su _jet _privado, firmando contratos de miles de millones de dólares, que se reunía con jefes de estado y salía con lo que parecía una lista interminable de modelos y actrices, como Beril Zolanz. Estaba claro que alguien así no saldría a cenar con nadie a quien despreciara, especialmente si ese alguien había arruinado su oportunidad para tener un matrimonio feliz, e incluso, según contaban algunos, la posibilidad de una importante fusión empresarial con la compañía naviera de la familia de la novia, aunque ese detalle no podía confirmarlo. Cuando sucedió todo, Serena había intentado mantenerse alejada de lo que la prensa decía sobre el escándalo, y en Inglaterra, al menos, el tema no había estado tan presente en las noticias.

—No sé por qué, pero en realidad creo que no quieres, Darién.

—En absoluto, Serena, sí que quiero. Me gustaría charlar contigo, ponernos al día después de todo este tiempo —repuso él, con extremada facilidad, como si hubiera anticipado la respuesta de Serena.

Ella se sintió algo mareada. Aquello tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. Estaba jugando con ella.

—Darién, no quiero salir a cenar. En su momento dijiste que no querías volverme a ver.

—Bueno, he cambiado de parecer.

— ¿Por qué? —le preguntó en un tono casi suplicante.

—Digamos que me debes al menos esto, ¿no crees?

Serena cerró los ojos. ¿Qué podía decir? Desesperada, pensó en cualquier excusa, pero como si él estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento, su envolvente voz se dejó oír al otro lado del hilo telefónico:

—Tuve una agradable conversación con tu ayudante. Fue de gran ayuda al informarme lo despejada que tenías la agenda esta noche.

Serena maldijo en silencio a Cécile. Ya no podía contener esa parte de sí misma que se moría de curiosidad, que quería aceptar la invitación. No tenía ningún pretexto para rehusarla, y seguir luchando era invitarle a continuar una conversación que podría llevarlos donde ella no quería ir.

—Parece que no tengo elección —dijo con desgana—. Termino de trabajar hacia las seis de la tarde. ¿Cuándo te vendría bien?

—He reservado una mesa a las ocho en el Hotel Crillon, en la Plaza de la Concordia. ¿Te recojo… o envío a mi chófer?

Serena pensó en su pequeño piso en el barrio de Marais y se apresuró a responder:

—No, no hay necesidad. Nos encontramos allí.

—Como quieras. A las ocho, entonces. Te esperaré en el bar.

CONTINUARÁ…


	4. Chapter 4

_**CAPÍTULO 3 **_

Darién colgó el teléfono. Vestido con unos pantalones y una camisa italianos hechos a medida, se acercó a la ventana de su despacho y metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Aquello tensó la tela de los pantalones, marcando sus glúteos. Otro tanto hacía la camisa con sus anchas espaldas. Su impresionante y masculina silueta se recortaba contra la ventana. Pensó en la otra noche, aún vivas las secuelas del encuentro con Serena. Recordaba la impresión que le produjo descubrir cómo había cambiado, y también el deseo que recorrió todo su cuerpo al verla; un deseo renovado con sólo escuchar su voz al teléfono.

Había sido más difícil de lo que pensaba librarse de Beril. Probablemente ella había fantaseado con la posibilidad del matrimonio. Le llevó dos noches, más joyas y una cena en el mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Todo el mundo, tarde o temprano, lo había traicionado. Incluso su propia familia. Pero nunca se lo hubiera imaginado de Serena. Ella lo había arrojado de su casa, le había arruinado la boda y dejado su nombre a la altura del betún. Al usar su dirección de correo electrónico para enviar la foto y la historia, no había duda de que Serena quería mofarse de él. E incluso tuvo la desfachatez de revelar al periódico detalles tan íntimos, que sólo ella podía conocer, pues era la única persona a quien se los había confiado. Una severa mueca se dibujó en su rostro. Los buitres que ya habían olido una posible debilidad a la muerte de su padre habían estado rondando durante mucho tiempo, y casi lo consiguieron. Tenía que reconocer que, cuando él le contó aquellas cosas, dos años antes del episodio que supuso el escándalo, su padre aún no había muerto y ella sólo tenía quince años. En aquel entonces, él todavía no había visto sus sueños destrozados por la dura realidad ni por haber sido tan abierto y confiado. El hecho de que ella hubiera guardado las conversaciones que mantuvieron como amigos para usarlas de esa forma le revolvió el estómago. Aquel periodo supuso un punto de inflexión en su vida; y no volvió a permitir que nadie se le acercara tanto. Desde entonces, funcionaba por su cuenta y no necesitaba a nadie.

Dio un puñetazo en la pared. ¿Cómo podía ella haber cambiado tanto de esa manera en tan sólo dos años? Cerró los ojos y se hizo las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. La cuestión era clara: había sido traicionado. No había significado otra cosa para los demás que un medio de ganar dinero. Cuando aquel día volvió las espaldas a Serena, también lo hizo a muchas otras cosas.

« ¡Basta!», se dijo. Serena Tsukino estaba a punto de averiguar lo que significaba cruzarse en el camino de Darién Chiba. Había llegado el momento de que sufriera en sus carnes lo que él había padecido.

Su cabeza regresó al plan que había empezado a urdir desde que la vio de nuevo. Era cierto que nunca había sentido especial pasión por la venganza. De hecho, pensaba más bien que, al poner al descubierto las emociones, podía constituir una debilidad frente al enemigo. Y eso era parte del secreto de su éxito en los negocios, parte de la razón por la que se hallaba en la cima, habiendo llegado aún más lejos que su padre. Recordó cómo había dudado sobre si recibir o no a Alexei Tsukino cuando éste acudió a él en busca de ayuda. Sonrió de forma inexorable. Había tomado la decisión acertada. El destino así se lo acababa de confirmar. Ahora estaba dispuesto a repensar su visión de la venganza… especialmente cuando resultaba tan tentadora.

Serena observaba las calles por las que pasaba. Normalmente nunca tomaba un taxi. El metro cubría de sobra sus necesidades, pero un problema de última hora en la oficina y la avería de un tren le dejaron un margen demasiado justo para llegar a las ocho al Hotel Crillon. Estaba de los nervios y tenía las manos húmedas, así que se las pasó por el vestido sin darse cuenta. ¿Cómo sería volver a ver a Darién? Él era incluso más apuesto de lo que había imaginado. Las duras y masculinas facciones de su rostro se le habían quedado impresas en la retina. Le había parecido aún más alto. Más de un metro noventa de puro músculo. Sintió un estremecimiento de un genuino deseo, e intentó apartar su pensamiento de sus atractivos físicos.

Él nunca se llegó a casar, y desde el fracaso con Setsuna Kyriapolous no se había vuelto a oír nada al respecto. Por lo que Serena podía recordar, Setsuna enseguida había contraído matrimonio con otro hombre, lo que, sin duda, no hizo sino echar más sal en la herida de Darién. Setsuna había sido una de las más exitosas modelos de Grecia y la hija de otro poderoso magnate naviero. El día siguiente al anuncio del compromiso, Serena tuvo que aguantar los comentarios de todo el mundo diciendo que eran la pareja ideal.

Habiendo ganado en madurez, Serena sabía ahora que Darién había condicionado de manera determinante el desarrollo de su sexualidad. Por supuesto, él ni lo había notado, ya que no la veía desde ese punto de vista. Ésa era la razón de que, con el estímulo, casi la presión de su prima Mina, aquella aciaga noche hubiera salido a su encuentro. Cerró los ojos y tragó saliva. No necesitaba pensar en eso ahora, no cuando estaba a punto de encontrarse con él. Ya era una mujer adulta, capaz de controlar sus emociones.

Abrió los ojos y se sonrió. Había confundido un deseo inmaduro y caprichoso con amor. Y en cuanto a Mina… Serena dio un gran suspiro. No tenía sentido pensar en eso ahora, no había nada que ya pudiera hacer. Agua pasada ya no mueve molino.

El taxi se aproximó a la entrada principal del hotel. En unos segundos, pasó del calor al frío. Se detuvieron, y el portero se acercó a abrir la puerta del coche para que pudiera salir. Observó el nombre del hotel en el toldo situado sobre la entrada y, con tacones altos y un indudable temblor en las piernas, se adentró en el vestíbulo de mármol amarillo oro.

Enseguida lo vio a la puerta del pequeño bar, y sintió la necesidad de darse media vuelta y salir por donde había entrado; ganas de volver a casa, hacer las maletas y regresar a Londres, pero sacó pecho y siguió adelante. Él se encontraba sentado en un taburete alto con la vista fija en el vaso que tenía en la mano. Él no la vio acercarse, y había algo realmente intenso en el modo en que observaba el líquido del vaso… casi como si estuviera buscando algún tipo de respuesta. Serena se detuvo a su lado, intentando no sentirse abrumada por aquel formidable físico.

—Darién —maldijo su voz, que sonó insoportablemente ronca.

Él miró hacia arriba, y ella se sintió atrapada y cautivada por aquellos ojos oscuros. Estaba en un apuro. Él se levantó con ágil elegancia, sin atisbo de expresión en el rostro, y le tomó el abrigo. Con reticencia, ella aceptó su ayuda, pero evitó cuidadosamente todo contacto físico.

—Siento haber llegado un poco tarde. Me entretuve en el trabajo.

—No te preocupes. Podemos tomar algo aquí y luego pasar adentro —él dibujó una sonrisa que no expresaron sus ojos.

Él era el encanto y la educación en persona, pero ella en ningún momento se dejó engañar. La condujo hasta una mesa y, con un gesto, la invitó a sentarse. Pensó que había acertado al haberse puesto una sencilla camisa de seda y una falda negra sin adornos, al no haber hecho ningún esfuerzo. Vino el camarero, y Serena pidió agua.

Darién levantó una ceja y pidió un whisky.

— ¿Esta noche no hay alcohol, Serena?

Un súbito rubor coloreó sus mejillas al percatarse del doble sentido de la pregunta. Se refería a la noche de marras, cuando ella le arrebató la botella de las manos. De nuevo ella se quedó impresionada de su memoria. ¿No había olvidado nada? Ella negó con la cabeza.

Ella no iba a decirle que después de aquella noche no había vuelto a probar una gota de alcohol. No es que le faltaran ocasiones, pero cuando llegaba el momento, simplemente, no podía. De algún modo, le recordaba al pasado, e incluso el olor le revolvía el estómago. Tenía la incómoda sospecha de que su reacción ante el alcohol tenía que ver con el temor a que sucediera algo fuera de su control, como había ocurrido la noche que se emborrachó y lo besó.

—Mira, estoy segura de que estás ocupado. No hay necesidad de que sigamos adelante con esta cena. ¿Quieres decirme tan sólo qué…?

—Todo a su tiempo, Serena —le interrumpió él, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.

Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echar la silla hacia atrás. Presentía que estaba metida en algo grande, pero que no tenía ni idea de qué se trataba. Se sentía como una mosca atrapada en una tela de araña, y no le gustaba. Y menos aun cuando Darién le sonrió como una araña hambrienta.

—Cuéntame, ¿cómo has acabado viviendo aquí en París? —preguntó él en tono afable—. ¿No fuiste a la universidad en Inglaterra?

Ella asintió despacio con la cabeza, dispuesta a reprimir el miedo que sentía, a no mostrarse intimidada. Pero a pesar de todo, no tuvo ninguna dificultad en expresarse.

—Tras la muerte de mis padres, quería alejarme de Londres. Siempre me ha encantado París. Había pasado un año aquí aprendiendo francés durante mis estudios de Empresariales. Parecía una salida clara. Contaba con el dinero de la herencia, y monté nuestra pequeña empresa. Enseguida nos hicimos un hueco al dedicarnos a las relaciones públicas para las compañías inglesas que deseaban establecerse aquí y, viceversa, para las empresas francesas interesadas en Londres.

Darién recordó la rápida investigación que había efectuado aquel mismo día sobre Serena. Había descubierto innumerables fotografías suyas en diferentes eventos sociales, y en todas Serena parecía ser el alma de la fiesta. Aunque su apariencia en el restaurante parecía indicar otra cosa, pues su ropa no podía ser menos llamativa, en realidad ésta no contribuía precisamente a disimular las curvas que tanto habían llamado la atención de Darién la otra noche.

Y a pesar de que ella no había tomado nada de alcohol, él no tenía la menor duda de que en aquellas fiestas sí lo hacía. Darién comenzó a sentir una rabia difusa, una nebulosa sensación de frustración, pero se esforzó por ser cortés. Al menos por el momento.

—No sólo te has hecho un hueco, como dices, en el negocio de las relaciones públicas. Leí en la prensa financiera que tu compañía había sido galardonada con el premio a la mejor nueva pequeña empresa del año. Eso es un gran logro.

Serena estaba muy sorprendida por aquellos halagos y se encogió de hombros con modestia.

—Como dije, entramos en el momento adecuado. Con el túnel bajo el Canal de la Mancha, Inglaterra nunca ha estado tan cerca de Francia, y mucha gente está aprovechándose de ello. Yo soy una de tantos.

—Sí, pero no todo el mundo triunfa. No hay duda de que tienes los genes de los Tsukino.

—Que no son nada comparados con los genes de los Chiba —repuso ella con una sonrisa irónica mientras comenzaba a sentirse algo más relajada.

Sorprendida de su propia sonrisa, enseguida frunció los labios. Era consciente de que bajar la guardia suponía entrar en un territorio muy peligroso.

—Es posible —la mirada de Darién descendió hasta su boca.

Aquella repentina sonrisa también le había pillado desprevenido. Era incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en apresar aquel labio inferior entre los suyos, explorar esa exuberante y almohadillada suavidad, separarles dulcemente con su lengua.

Aliviado, vio cómo el encargado del restaurante se acercaba a la mesa.

—Señor Chiba, siento molestarle. ¿Tomarán otra bebida aquí o desean pasar ahora a su mesa?

Se levantó con la agilidad de una gran pantera, lo que hizo que Serena se estremeciera.

—Ahora, Pierre. Gracias por esperar.

Aguardó a que Serena se levantara para ir detrás de ella. Tuvo que reprimir un repentino deseo de poner las manos en las curvas de sus caderas, de sentir su balanceo contra su mano, de explorar el roce de la seda de la camisa sobre su piel. Se fijó en el brillo de su cabello, más largo por detrás de lo que se había imaginado. Los revoltosos rizos de la juventud habían sido reemplazados por una suave ondulación.

Aquel paralizante aburrimiento se había disipado definitivamente. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo miraba el futuro con ilusión.

— ¿Está bueno? –preguntó él.

Serena lo miró con cautela mientras él se repantigaba en el asiento. Resultaba evidente que Darién se encontraba en su salsa en el suntuoso ambiente de aquel famoso restaurante. _Les Ambassadeurs_. Ella había oído que éste era el hotel en el que cada año se celebraba un exclusivo baile en el que veinticuatro privilegiadas jóvenes de todo el mundo, entre los quince y los diecinueve años de edad, hacían su presentación en sociedad. Serena sintió un escalofrío cuando se acordó de cómo era con diecisiete años.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y, habiéndoselo terminado todo, dejó los cubiertos sobre el plato. Un suave rubor coloreó sus mejillas. ¿Por qué tuvo que comer de aquella manera? Él debía de sentir asco ante el modo como había engullido. El lugar de quitarle el apetito, la tensión le hacía comer más, y no le gustaba nada que se lo recordara. Después de todo, no hacía tanto tiempo que había dejado de ser una chica regordeta.

—Espectacular —respondió, enérgica, con una resplandeciente sonrisa—. Como recordarás, nunca me ha faltado el apetito.

Él recorrió el cuerpo de ella con su mirada, o lo que podía ver del mismo. En concreto, hasta donde su cintura se curvaba antes de ensancharse de nuevo a la altura de sus caderas. Y lo que contemplaba le estaba resultando una provocadora invitación.

Serena sintió cómo subía su temperatura corporal bajo la presión de aquella mirada, lo que le hizo lamentar el haber atraído su atención. Recordó la malintencionada pulla que le lanzó días atrás cuando él sugirió que ella había pasado por un quirófano para hacerse algún retoque. Afortunadamente, él dejó de mirarla así para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Parece que sigues siendo tímida. Tal vez eras un poco rechoncha, pero ¿qué adolescente no pasa por eso?

« ¡Rechoncha!».

Serena volvió a sentirse humillada cuando recordó lo apasionada que había sido aquella noche en el patio, con qué intensidad había deseado a Darién, pero también qué torpes y desmañadas habían sido sus maneras; cómo, por una vez en su vida, había sido completamente ajena a todo lo que no fuera ese raudal de sensaciones que se había apoderado de ella; cómo había creído poder despertar en él los mismos sentimientos. Quería cerrar los ojos, dejar de verlo.

—Darién, creo que deberías contarme…

—No, aún no –la interrumpió de nuevo, haciendo caso omiso de su súplica.

Ella se acobardó un poco ante el severo tono de sus palabras, y él pareció darse cuenta.

—Dime, Serena, ¿por qué sentiste la necesidad de contar aquellas cosas sobre nuestras conversaciones? ¿No bastaba con publicar la foto?

Se puso roja como un tomate. Para cuando se enteró de cómo habían abusado de su propia confianza de una manera tan abominable, ya había sido demasiado tarde. ¿Y entendería él lo que era ser una chica adolescente completamente enamorada? ¿Cómo ella simplemente había confiado en alguien con quien pensaba que podía contar? Por supuesto que no. Tal vez pudiera el Darién que ella había conocido hacía largo tiempo… pero el hombre que tenía ante ella, no.

Se alegró de no haber dicho nada sobre Mina, de no contar la verdad. Dada la situación de su prima, no era fácil utilizarla para justificarse. Lo que tenía que hacer era averiguar qué era lo que él quería, porque no había ninguna duda de que buscaba algo.

Serena endureció su corazón. No tenía más remedio. Las conversaciones que él había mencionado habían pertenecido a otra época, a un tiempo más inocente cuando ella había creído que ambos compartían inquietudes y forma de ser. Pero cuando su padre murió y él se hizo cargo de la empresa naviera, él cambió. Bajo su dirección, la compañía multiplicó de forma exponencial sus beneficios. Aquélla no era la misma persona que algún tiempo antes le había confesado su interés por estudiar Arte. Estaba claro que le había tentado más la oportunidad de ganar dinero, muchísimo dinero, y eso lo había cambiado.

—No lo hice. No fue como tú piensas —respondió ella torpemente.

Él se inclinó hacia delante. Su cara tenía una expresión severa.

—Ah, ¿y entonces cómo fue, Serena?

Aquello ya era distinto. Darién estaba enojado, manifestaba su odio. Serena sintió algo de alivio. Al menos podía lidiar con eso. Ella lo miró sin amedrentarse.

—Nunca tuve la intención de hacerte daño, Darién. Puedes creer lo que quieras. Aquel día ya te formaste una opinión.

—No me hiciste daño, Serena —dijo en tono burlón—, pero con tus acciones imprudentes y crueles, causaste verdaderos estragos.

No era fácil para Serena oír aquello. No había sido cruel a propósito. Pero él tenía razón: había sido imprudente. No podía llevarle la contraria en ese punto.

—Tu tío Alexei… —no terminó la frase. Aquel rápido cambio de tema le pilló desprevenida. Parecía como si estuviera jugando con ella a algún tipo de arte marcial mental.

Inmediatamente ella se puso en guardia.

— ¿Qué pasa con él?

—He oído que está atravesando por algunas dificultades —Darién se encogió de hombros como quitándole importancia.

Una sensación de culpa invadió a Serena. Recordó de pronto las palabras de su tío la otra noche, cuando mencionó que había tenido que ponerse en contacto con Darién. No se le había ocurrido preguntarle sobre el asunto.

— ¿Qué clase de dificultades? —dejándose llevar por la cólera que sentía en ese momento hacia Darién, picó en el anzuelo. Él estaba sacando provecho de cada momento de la cena, y ella tenía los nervios a flor de piel.

—Nada que no se pueda resolver con una inyección de unos cuantos millones de euros.

Serena intentó evitar que su rostro delatase el impacto de la noticia. Estaba claro que Darién estaba buscando algún tipo de venganza, y de repente Serena sintió que se encontraba en una posición muy vulnerable.

—Ni siquiera tienes tus acciones, ¿verdad?

Desconfiada, ella negó con la cabeza.

—Por lo que parece, apenas habías enterrado a tus padres y ya las habías vendido.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta por la crueldad de aquellas palabras. No había pasado tal como él insinuaba. En realidad, se las había cedido a Alexei; éste las había vendido y le había pasado a Serena la pequeña suma de dinero que necesitaba para comenzar su negocio. Ella rechazó el resto, ya que su tío lo necesitaba más.

Llena de rabia por ese comentario tan injusto, ella se inclinó hacia delante, sin advertir qué dejaba al descubierto una tentadora vista de su escote.

—Lo que hice o dejé de hacer con mis acciones no es asunto tuyo, Darién.

Él hizo un gesto despreciativo, como si no le importara mucho, y Serena, impotente, sintió ganas de levantarse y darle una bofetada en la cara para quitarle ese aire de superioridad. Tenía toda la arrogancia de sus antepasados.

—El hecho es que tu tío ha venido a mí pidiéndome ayuda… un préstamo.

Serena se echó contra el respaldo de su asiento. «Ay, Alexei, ¿qué has hecho?». Su tío nunca había sido el cerebro de la Compañía Naviera Tsukino. Lo había sido su padre, hasta que…

Su mente se dio de bruces con dolorosos recuerdos.

—Mira, Darién, ¿qué es lo que quieres? Todo esto no puede ser por lo que pasó hace años, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué no, Serena? ¿Acaso piensas que, después de todo, lo que hiciste no estuvo tan mal? ¿Qué el tiempo lo ha borrado? Intentaste seducirme, y cuando no lo conseguiste, en un ataque de despecho arremetiste contra mí. Impediste un matrimonio tú sola.

—Pero, Darién —se sentía al borde del pánico—, seguramente Setsuna te habría concedido el beneficio de la duda si se lo hubieras explicado. Estoy segura de que podrías haberla convencido de que aquello no significaba nada, que era algo intrascendente… —se vio obligada a detenerse un momento cuando el recuerdo se volvió demasiado doloroso—. Si te amaba…

Aquel comentario le dio donde más le dolía, un compartimento de su vida que había cerrado hacía mucho.

— ¿Amor? Eres increíble. El amor nunca tuvo nada que ver con aquel compromiso, Serena. Se trataba de un matrimonio de conveniencia, de una fusión entre dos familias. No hace falta decir que la fusión se fue al garete tan pronto como perdieron la fe en mi capacidad para hacer el trabajo. Gracias a tus revelaciones chismosas —la cólera surgió de nuevo—. ¡Por Dios, Serena!

Ella se quedó sin habla. Siempre había creído que él había estado enamorado de Setsuna. E incluso, aunque no había filtrado nada a la prensa, y tampoco tenía nada que ver con aquella maldita foto, siempre se había sentido culpable por intentar seducirlo cuando él sólo había aspirado a una amistad.

La patética debilidad que aún sentía por aquel hombre la sacaba de quicio. Abrió su boca, estuvo a punto de proclamar su inocencia, pero se detuvo. Mina. Y no se trataba sólo de Mina. Incluso si él supiera la verdad, Serena era aún responsable a su manera. No podía decir nada. Enojada e impotente por el modo en cómo se encontraba atrapada, dejó su servilleta sobre la mesa, y se fue a levantar cuando él se lo impidió, sujetándola de la mano.

El tacto de aquella piel suave y cálida, el pulso acelerado, como el de un pajarillo atrapado, le dejó confuso durante un instante. Él tenía que recordar por qué estaba allí y esforzarse por mantener el control.

—No he terminado contigo, Serena. De hecho, no hemos hecho más que empezar.

Ella apartó la mano, sin preocuparle si la gente estaba mirando.

—No hay nada que empezar, Darién. Me voy.

—No, no lo harás —dijo con una voz baja pero mortífera—. Si te levantas, cargaré contigo, te sacaré de aquí a hombros y te llevaré hasta mi apartamento. No lo dudes. Así que podemos hacer esto aquí y ahora o provocar otro escándalo y dar a los _paparazzi _que están ahí fuera algo que fotografiar.

Ella, que ya había comenzado a levantarse, se sentó de nuevo. Tenía muy claro que no quería quedarse a solas con él y que no dudaría en cumplir su amenaza.

Cuando ella se sentó, él continuó en un tono agradable, como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

—Cómo te decía, tu tío necesita de un importante crédito. Un crédito para mantener la Naviera Tsukino, literalmente, a flote. Esto me pone en una interesante posición, ¿verdad? —Él continuó sin esperar respuesta—. Estaba dispuesto a hacer negocios con Alexei, ya que también me convenía, pero ahora las cosas son curiosamente diferentes. No hace falta que te diga que, por lo que a mis intereses respecta, da completamente igual que le ayude o no. Claro está, ni él ni tu familia puede decir lo mismo.

Las facciones de su rostro eran implacables, y Serena se acobardó al pensar cómo el tiempo y las circunstancias habían producido en aquel hombre una terrible combinación de imperturbabilidad y falta de compasión.

—Tu tío —continuó decidido —es perro viejo, pero ya no le quedan otras posibilidades y, como él mismo me confesó, yo soy su última esperanza.

Serena se sentía culpable por no haberse enterado de la situación de su tío, pero también porque su tío no hubiera confiado en ella. La idea de que aquello pudiera hacer mucho daño a su familia le resultaba insoportable. Pero incluso así, a pesar de todo, la presencia de Darién era tan imponente que le hacía sentirse algo mareada.

— ¿Cómo es que no me han dicho nada? No lo entiendo.

De pronto, a Darién le dio la impresión de que ella parecía muy joven, perdida y sola. Tenía unos grandes y hermosos ojos. Sintió algo en su interior antes de volver, sin piedad, a la carga.

— ¿Quién sabe? Al vender tus acciones tan pronto y venir a París, alejándote de Inglaterra, el hogar materno de tu madre y el país adoptivo de tu padre, tal vez Alexei y el resto de tu familia pensaron que ya no estabas interesada en sus problemas.

Le dolió que pudiera pensar eso, pero no era cierto. Estaba tan afligida que habló sin pensar.

—No sucedió así. Simplemente fue demasiado para mí. Después del entierro, el negocio se convirtió en su obsesión, en el único tema de conversación que tenían. Mi padre prácticamente se había quitado la vida, y había matado a mi madre, y nadie quería hablar sobre eso. Todo lo que importaba era la compañía —dejó de hablar cuando se le entrecortó la voz, e hizo un esfuerzo por reprimir las lágrimas. No quería que él viera ningún signo de debilidad.

Él tenía una expresión intensa en el rostro, pero enseguida se disipó para dejar paso de nuevo a la frialdad anterior. A su vez, ella también endureció la suya.

Darién pensó que la emoción que había suavizado las facciones de Serena podía haber sido producto de su propia imaginación, y se sintió ligeramente confuso. Aquello no estaba transcurriendo de la forma como lo había imaginado. Quería tocarla y acariciar sus mejillas, bajar hasta los labios hasta abarcar con la mano su delicada barbilla. Estaba olvidándose de por qué se encontraban allí. Todo lo que quería era dejar de hablar y llevarla a la cama, tenerla bajo su cuerpo.

De pronto Serena se sintió víctima de una injusticia. Todo lo que había hecho había sido abrir su corazón y su alma a aquel hombre. Señaló con el dedo hacia él.

—Mira, Darién, no puedo cambiar el pasado, y tú tampoco, con todo tu dinero. Y yo no estaba sola aquella noche. Puedo haber… iniciado todo, pero intenté decir a mis padres la verdad, explicarles… pero no me escucharon.

Él hizo un gesto de burla.

—Por favor. Es un poco tarde para decirme que defendiste mi honor cuando fuiste tú quien preparó premeditadamente lo de la foto y lo de la historia en los periódicos. Lo tenías todo calculado —él silenció su protesta con una mirada—. Pero hay una forma de que Alexei no resulte perjudicado, una forma en que le dejaré el dinero que necesita para salir del trance.

— ¿De qué manera? —preguntó ella, preocupada. Todo su interés se concentraba en salvar a la familia del desastre.

—Tú, Serena.

Y entonces, antes de que ella fuera del todo consciente de sus palabras, él preguntó abruptamente:

— ¿Recuerdas a mi tío Dimitri?

Ella, aún confusa, asintió con la cabeza, tratando de dar sentido a todo aquello.

—Murió hace un mes —añadió él.

—No sabía que estaba enfermo. Lo siento —dijo ella, tensa, al tiempo que se preguntaba qué pretendía.

—Sucedió muy rápido —su penetrante mirada se posó en Serena—. En parte, es el motivo por el que te he pedido que vinieras.

«Junto con este ardiente deseo que me come por dentro».

Sintió un latido en el centro de su virilidad. Serena no pudo evitar una respuesta sarcástica:

—Bueno, me preguntaba… Tú apenas has llamado para rememorar viejos tiempos.

« ¡Cállate, Serena!».

Él no pareció darse cuenta de cómo ella se estaba torturando. Llegó el camarero y quitó los platos. Serena no quiso tomar postre y pidió un café; Darién, un licor. Él esperó a que se lo trajeran y volvió a mirarla fijamente. No pensaba dejárselo fácil. Serena estaba a la defensiva.

—Debo reconocer que nuestro encuentro fue toda una sorpresa, pero también es verdad que ocurrió en el momento más oportuno.

Ella lo miró, recelosa.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue oportuno?

Él se resistió a posar la mirada en su escote, donde una joya le besaba la tersa piel. En un intento de reprimir el vuelo erótico de su imaginación, apretó la mandíbula aún con más fuerza.

«Piensa en lo que te ha traído aquí. Céntrate en los negocios y en la venganza, y en nada más. Ya habrá tiempo para otras cosas más adelante».

—Necesito una esposa, Serena, y vas a ser tú.

Serena, lo miró, anonadada. Estaba en completo estado de _shock_.

CONTINUARÁ…


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPÍTULO 4 **_

— ¿Cómo?

—Sí, Serena, ha llegado el momento de que pagues por lo que hiciste hace siete años. ¿Creías que nunca te pasaría factura? Reconozco que no lo tenía planeado; me hacía feliz pensar que nunca nos volveríamos a ver, pero al encontrarnos la otra noche… —una mueca se dibujó en su rostro; buscaba las palabras adecuadas—, eso y una desafortunada serie de circunstancias a las que debo hacer frente… en fin, todo esto ha sido puramente fortuito.

Una pesadilla. Estaba viviendo una pesadilla, no podía ser otra cosa. La mente de Serena se desprendió de todo. Miraba a su alrededor, aturdida, y no podía ver más que parejas cenando. Parecían de verdad. De repente volvió a la realidad: alguien la llamaba por su nombre.

—Toma, bébete esto.

Desde el otro lado de la mesa, Darién le ofrecía una copa llena de un líquido de color ámbar oscuro que había pedido tras la cena. Ella negó violentamente con la cabeza y le apartó la mano.

Él la miró. Su voz sonaba insoportablemente dura.

— ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te pasa?

Ella sacudió la cabeza, ignorando su pregunta.

— ¿Por qué demonios quieres casarte conmigo, Darién? No lo entiendo.

Él dejó su copa en la mesa y sonrió de forma algo siniestra.

—No te preocupes, Serena, no es que quiera casarme contigo. Cuando mi tío Dimitri murió, me dejó su parte de la Naviera Chiba. Es la única que todavía escapaba a mi control.

Ella lo miró, aún conmocionada.

—Era algo de esperar. Nunca ocultó que deseaba que yo la heredase.

Ella asintió vagamente, incapaz de articular palabra.

—Pero su testamento albergaba una sorpresa. Dimitri tenía bastante sentido del humor, y él sabía lo que yo pensaba acerca del matrimonio —imperturbable, respondió a la mirada que Serena le había dirigido sin ni siquiera darse cuenta—. Nunca lo haría por propia voluntad. No ha nacido la mujer con la que quiera casarme.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el corazón de Serena. Pero Darién era ajeno a los estragos que estaba causando en su interior. ¿Acaso ella le había hecho algo parecido?

Él interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—En el testamento estipuló como condición que debo casarme antes de los seis meses siguientes a su muerte si no quiero perder su parte de la compañía —una mueca acompañó a sus palabras—. Es como si mi tío supiera que ésta era la única forma de hacerme ceder ante su ridícula visión romántica de la vida.

Serena hizo un esfuerzo por centrarse en el discurso de Darién para evitar así caer en un torbellino de emociones.

—Pero ¿es que su parte de la compañía era tan grande?

—No, pero se trata de una parte clave. Como sabes, cuando mi padre murió me hice con el control del negocio.

Serena sintió una inesperada compasión al recordar el caos de aquella época. Pero Darién no apreciaría su preocupación o interés, y menos aún su compasión. ¿Y cómo era capaz siquiera de sentirse comprensiva?

—El testamento de Dimitris especifica que, de no casarme en el plazo de seis meses, sus acciones serán para la Naviera Stakis.

Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Las dos compañías, la Stakis y la Chiba, eran enemigas irreconciliables. Hasta ella sabía eso. Tratos bajo cuerda, rumores de vínculos con el narcotráfico y la prostitución ilegal… Stakis era la oveja negra del mundo de las compañías navieras y el único emporio empresarial capaz de hacerse con la Naviera Chiba. Si lo que decía Darién era cierto, y si él no se casaba, Stakis adquiriría aún más poder.

Darién no podía evitar sentir placer ante las expresiones que ponía Serena, ante su evidente comprensión del mundo de donde él venía.

—Mi tío, en un intento de verme felizmente casado, me ha colocado en una situación de suicidio profesional si no contraigo matrimonio.

—Ya sé que no es un escenario ideal, pero ¿de verdad es tan terrible lo que puede pasar si no te haces con la herencia de Dimitris?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Las acciones que obraban en su poder tienen una importancia estratégica en el mercado. Es la pieza que mantiene todo el edificio en pie. Sin ellas, todo se podría venir abajo. Y él sabía lo repugnantes que me parecen las prácticas de Diamante Stakis. Él ha estado esperando una oportunidad como ésta durante años. El matrimonio parece un precio pequeño para mantener el legado de mi familia intacto y evitar que Stakis pueda causarnos daño.

Otra vez aquella palabra: matrimonio. Su cerebro la rechazaba. Serena negó con la cabeza.

—Imposible. No podría. No puedo.

Darién sintió una oleada de irritación y rabia. ¿Por qué le contaba todo aquello? Contrariado, hizo un gesto con la mano.

—Todo esto resulta innecesario. Ni siquiera te mereces una explicación. Todo lo que necesitas saber es que el destino de tu familia depende de mí, y el único modo de salvarlos es casándote conmigo. En caso contrario, tu familia ya puede despedirse de su fortuna.

—Pero, eso es… absurdo… arcaico. Tú no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo; me odias.

Él se volvió a inclinar hacia delante.

—El odio es la otra cara del amor, Serena. Claro que no te odio —la recorrió con la mirada de tal manera que ella lo pudo sentir en su piel—. Pero sí que te deseo.

Atónita, sintió un escalofrío. Los ojos de él se habían oscurecido y había bajado ligeramente los párpados. Parecía soñoliento.

¿Él la deseaba? ¿Por qué semejante confesión le había producido a Serena un sentimiento de excitación en todo su cuerpo en lugar de dolor o de asco?

—Bueno, yo, desde luego, no te deseo, Darién, así que sería algo no correspondido —tenía la espalda tan tensa, que le dolía. Su propia voz le sonó artificial y manifiestamente poco sincera.

Antes de que ella pudiera apartarse del peligro, él la volvió a tomar de la mano. Serena sintió el latido traicionero de la sangre entre sus piernas y las apretó con fuerza. Él, con la mirada, estudió al detalle el cuerpo de ella, empezando por el rostro, deteniéndose en el pulso acelerado de su cuello y terminando en el pecho, donde una respiración rápida y entrecortada hacía poco por disimular su agitación. Ante el hormigueo en sus pechos y la erección de los pezones, Serena suspiró porque él no se diera cuenta de la reacción.

Seguro de sí mismo, volvió a posar sus ojos en los de ella.

—Una vez me deseaste, Serena, y todavía me deseas. Si ahora mismo me levantara del asiento, diera la vuelta a la mesa y te besara, no te resistirías.

La sola idea le dejó a Serena la boca seca.

—Tienes una opinión muy elevada de ti mismo –dijo ella con escaso convencimiento, sabedora de que sus palabras no tendrían el menor efecto.

No había nada que pudiera hacer para parar lo que se le venía encima. Sin embargo, jugó una última baza.

— ¡Beril Zolanz! ¿Cómo te vas a casar conmigo si estás saliendo con ella? ¿Por qué no te casas con ella? Al fin y al cabo sois pareja —algo se le revolvió en su interior al decir aquello, y tuvo que disimular su reacción.

Él le soltó la mano y sacudió la suya en un característico gesto griego de rechazo.

—Beril ya no forma parte de mi vida.

A Serena le sorprendió la frialdad de su tono.

—No me pareció la otra noche que ella lo supiera.

—Ahora ya lo sabe —repuso, zanjando cualquier discusión al respecto.

Serena pudo imaginarse lo brutal que había sido y sintió lástima por la otra mujer.

Si no lo había hecho ya, tenía que asumirlo. El joven que ella había conocido, la persona de quien había sido amiga y confidente, había cambiado radicalmente. En su lugar había un despiadado hombre de negocios, un verdadero macho dominante. Y ella tenía algo que ver en aquella transformación. Nunca debió haberle abordado aquella noche. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse y lamentar lo que pasó. Ya era demasiado tarde.

Ella intentó razonar con él.

—No lo haré, Darién. Es una locura. Siento lo que sucedió, de verdad lo siento. No fue mi intención.

«Mentirosa… Aquella noche fuiste a por él».

Ella tragó saliva y reprimió sus dolorosos pensamientos.

—No puedes castigarme por algo que tuvo lugar cuando tenía diecisiete años.

— ¿Diecisiete años? —se rió amargamente—. No eras ninguna ingenua, Serena. Recuerdo cómo eras con Giorgio… Tenías al pobre chico besando por donde pisabas. Tenías casi los dieciocho, estabas a punto de ir a la universidad, de convertirte en una persona adulta. Sabías perfectamente lo que estabas haciendo —sacudió la mano en un gesto de impaciencia—. Pero esto ya no tiene que ver con el pasado. De hecho, todo ese asunto ha llegado a aburrirme. Tiene que ver con el presente. Todo lo que hace el pasado es ofrecerme una pequeña posición de fuerza respecto a ti. Una pequeña retribución, endulzada por un deseo muy intenso.

La invadió un sentimiento de tristeza. Él estaba tan equivocado. Ella no había pensado en Giorgio desde hacía años. Era otro amigo de sus primos, y lo único que había hecho era aprovecharse de su insistencia para intentar, sin éxito, dar celos a Darién. Pero lo había hecho con la inocencia e inconsciencia propias de una adolescente. Nunca le cupo la menor duda de que Giorgio era lo bastante fuerte como para encajar su negativa; de hecho, éste no tardó en buscar el consuelo de otra prima. ¿Acaso debía ser castigada por cada pequeña falta?

Ella negó, taxativa, con la cabeza.

—No, no lo haré. No puedes obligarme —«por favor», añadió para sí. Él no tenía ni idea del terrible castigo que supondría para ella.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya lo tengo decidido. Si no te casas conmigo, tu tío Alexis sufrirá las consecuencias. Por cierto, ¿no tenía tres hijos estudiando en los Estados Unidos?

— ¡Ya basta! —El pánico atenazaba su voz—. Eres un sinvergüenza.

Él inclinó su cabeza.

—No, Serena, no lo soy. Debo casarme cuanto antes, y tú has aparecido en el momento oportuno. Además, estás sin compromiso y eres una mujer muy atractiva.

— ¿Entonces es eso? ¿Sólo me quieres porque satisfago tus estándares de perfección física?

Él dibujó una leve sonrisa.

—Distas mucho de la perfección física, Serena, no te equivoques. Sin embargo, por alguna razón me siento más atraído por ti de lo que me he sentido por ninguna mujer desde hace mucho tiempo… Así que no creo que vaya a haber ningún problema en nuestra noche de bodas cuando vengas a buscarme.

A pesar de todo aquel descaro, Serena sólo reaccionó a la afirmación de que accedería de buen grado a acostarse con él.

—Nunca me…

—Sí, sí lo harás —la interrumpió bruscamente—. Y voy a disfrutar con cada momento de esta dulce venganza, con cada paso, con cada parte de tu cuerpo que vas a descubrir según vayas entregándote a mí, como hiciste hace siete años. ¿No crees que, ahora que necesito una mujer, es justo que ocupes el lugar de Setsuna después de impedir mi matrimonio con ella?

Serena no pudo reprimir un escalofrío al escuchar aquellas palabras. Y sabía que no lo motivaba el miedo. Odiaba a ese hombre y no tenía escapatoria.

— ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que le darás el préstamo?

—Podría ver cómo tu familia se hunde. Dios sabe que estoy en mi derecho. Pero al contrario de lo que crees, Serena, no soy tan cruel. Puedes dar por hecho que el día de la boda tendrá el dinero.

Ella sintió unas ganas terribles de salir corriendo de allí y alejarse lo más posible, pero estaba segura de que él terminaría por encontrarla. Abatida, se reclinó en la silla, incapaz de mantenerse erguida ante semejante condena.

—A pesar de lo que puedas pensar, no busco su sufrimiento —añadió él.

Ella se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo, tenía que intentar hacerle entrar en razón. Debía de haber un ser humano debajo de aquel hombre impasible. En ese momento, sacó fuerzas y apeló al Darién que había conocido tiempo atrás.

—Darién… —él comenzó a interrumpirla, pero ella levantó la mano—. Por favor, déjame decirte algo —le suplicó, mirándolo con intensidad—. Nunca acudí al periódico con aquella historia. Nunca habría hecho algo así. Tú me conocías.

Él guardó silencio mientras Serena, desesperada, se esforzaba por convencerlo.

— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo, Darién? ¿Por qué?

El cuerpo de él, a tan sólo unos centímetros del de ella, estaba tenso. Hizo un gesto como de no tomárselo en serio.

—Muy sencillo, porque eras una más de una larga lista de gente que pensaba que podía ganar dinero a mi costa. ¿Fue tu padre quien te empujó a hacerlo para saldar sus deudas, Serena? ¿O lo hiciste porque sí, para llamar mi atención? Aquel día te dije que no me interesaban las adolescentes —su boca dibujó una mueca—, pero si hubieras venido a mí como eres ahora…

Recorrió todo su cuerpo con una mirada cargada de deseo. Ella debería haber sentido asco; debería haberla enfadado, pero no fue así. En realidad, la hizo sentirse sofocada y confundida.

Pero él no había terminado.

—Para decirte la verdad, hace tiempo que me dejó de interesar por qué lo hiciste —negó con la cabeza—. Cambiaste Serena. La chica que conocí nunca me habría intentado seducir para conseguir una fotografía.

A ella le invadió de nuevo un sentimiento de dolor y humillación. No podía creer que él hubiera pensado eso de ella.

Serena se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza, que pudo sentir el sabor de su sangre. Como si su rechazo no la hubiera dolido lo suficiente aquella noche, él tenía que repetir una y otra vez lo inoportunos y desagradables que habían sido sus requerimientos amorosos. Todos los intentos por que escuchara, para que entrara en razón, parecían estar condenados al fracaso.

—Lo siento. No tengo palabras para decirte cuánto lo siento.

—Ya es un poco tarde.

Aquellas palabras la golpearon como un latigazo, estremeciéndola de dolor.

—Pero en realidad no sucedió de esa manera. Yo no…

—Déjalo ya —su rostro expresaba desprecio e incredulidad—. Había tres personas allí esa noche: tú, yo y quienquiera que fuera tu fiel fotógrafo. Una lástima que fuera tan sólo un aficionado… pero fue suficiente.

Ella se desplomó de nuevo en su asiento, apesadumbrada por su crueldad y cinismo. Y ahora que ya sabía lo que él quería, todas las vías de escape estaban clausuradas. No podía seguir insistiendo en su inocencia y tampoco podía explicar lo que en verdad había pasado, ya que ello involucraría a una persona incapaz de defenderse de ese peligroso Darién. En el funeral de los padres de Serena, Mina, casi histérica, se había acercado a su prima con un terrible sentimiento de culpa. Le contó todo: cómo la había seguido hasta el patio, sacado la fotografía, entrado en su correo electrónico y enviado la historia a la prensa.

Durante un momento efímero, Serena pudo abstraerse del presente para recordar aquel doloroso día en que coincidieron el entierro de sus padres y la confesión de Mina. Serena siempre había albergado alguna sospecha, pero escucharlo de sus labios era algo muy diferente. Perplejidad, ira, consternación, dolor… sentimientos todos ellos suscitados al conocer la verdad de boca de su prima. Cuando había estado a punto de reaccionar contra Mina, el marido de ésta entró en escena y le explicó con todo detalle por qué Mina había actuado de aquella manera. Ése era precisamente el motivo por el cual Serena no podía defenderse ahora.

Se enteró de que su prima había tenido una crisis nerviosa y había estado en tratamiento tras sufrir varios abortos. Serena había visto el dolor en el rostro del marido de Mina. Sólo tras aquel incidente, y con el beneficio que representa la madurez y el contemplar las cosas en retrospectiva, Serena pudo ver lo enamorada que Mina había estado de Darién, aunque también lo manipuladora que siempre había sido, especialmente en todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

Sin embargo, Serena era consciente de que, a pesar de lo que hizo Mina, si ella no hubiera ido tras Darién aquella noche, nada de lo que sucedió después habría ocurrido. Ella era la única culpable de su propio comportamiento, más allá de las consecuencias que acarreó o de su total ausencia de malicia. Y ahora Darién tenía en su mano el futuro de la Naviera Tsukino. Derrotada, posó sus ojos en él.

—No tengo elección, ¿verdad?

Él respondió con calma.

—Por supuesto que sí, Serena. Siempre hay una elección. La tuya es muy sencilla: si te marchas ahora, tu tío no recibirá un solo euro y, por lo tanto, tu familia se verá en la ruina. En cambio, si accedes a casarte conmigo, contará con el préstamo y podrá superar la crisis.

Ella hizo la pregunta fatídica.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo estaríamos…?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tanto como yo quiera, Serena. El día en que me aburra de ti, en que pierda el interés, ése será el día en que nos divorciemos. Sólo entonces podrás dar por terminado nuestro matrimonio.

CONTINUARÁ…


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPÍTULO 5 **_

Así de sencillo. Aquel encuentro fortuito con Darién Chiba había bastado para poner la vida de Serena patas arriba. Y todo porque necesitaba una mujer para casarse. Alguien que no albergase ninguna expectativa de felicidad dentro de un estilo de vida tan rápido, que no dejaba espacio para un auténtico matrimonio.

Serena pasó las tres semanas siguientes abstraída de todo. Allí donde Darién había estado felizmente ausente, ahora aparecía en todas partes: en su oficina, en la puerta de su apartamento, al teléfono, dando instrucciones… Los _paparazzi _los habían descubierto aquella noche saliendo del Hotel de Crillon después de la cena. Serena tenía tal conmoción que apenas notó los _flashes _de las cámaras. Sólo al día siguiente, cuando abrió los periódicos, vio las fotografías y los titulares que aireaban un posible romance, lo que enseguida fue confirmado por la gente encargada de las relaciones públicas de Chiba. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en el centro de una tupida tela de araña.

Sin embargo, ella fijó los límites cuando, un día próximo a la boda, él le envió una tarjeta de crédito con instrucciones para que se equipara con todo lo necesario para el evento. Al recibirla, enojada, lo llamó por teléfono.

—No me harás desfilar como si fuera una de tus muñequitas. Y tampoco iré a comprar ropa a tu gusto y con tu dinero. Podrás haberme chantajeado hasta el punto de obligarme a casarme contigo, pero no seré tu esclava, Darién. Llevo mucho tiempo vistiéndome yo sola y nadie se ha quejado hasta la fecha, y pienso seguir así.

—Bueno, créeme, vas a necesitar algo de sofisticación para ser mi mujer. Tu imagen es demasiado informal y natural.

Serena protestó.

— ¿No eras tú el que insinuó que me había operado? ¡A ver si te aclaras!

—Eso fue antes de que te pudiera ver con atención —dijo, despreocupado—. Ahora estoy casi convencido de que no has pasado por el quirófano y, créeme, estoy deseando comprobarlo por mí mismo.

En aquella ocasión Serena le colgó el teléfono, hizo pedazos la tarjeta de crédito y se la envío de vuelta con un mensajero. Algo que Darién recibió con una sonrisa irónica, ya que era la primera vez que una mujer rechazaba su dinero. Se preguntó a qué estaría jugando ella, pero no pudo negar que cada vez estaba más intrigado por aquella mujer. Todo aquel asunto del matrimonio de conveniencia estaba resultando mucho más entretenido de lo que él había pensado.

Un día antes de celebrarse la boda civil en un despacho del ayuntamiento en la _Place du Panteón_, Serena se reunió con su tío para almorzar cerca de la oficina que éste tenía en los _Champs Ely sees_. El _Arc de Triomphe _sólo era una forma en la distancia mientras ella se armaba de valor y entraba al restaurante.

Al acercarse Serena, Alexei se levantó y se dieron afectuosamente un beso en cada mejilla. No se habían visto desde aquella noche en el Ritz. Habían hablado por teléfono cuando ella comunicó las noticias de su unión con Darién, y ahora ya no podía seguir posponiendo lo inevitable. Por fin, después de que ella estuviese dando rodeos, él la tomó de la mano.

—Serena, cariño, tú sabes lo importante que eres para mí. Eres como otra hija.

—Lo sé —aseveró ella, emocionada, intentando que no le fallara la voz y anhelando poder volver a confiar en alguien.

— ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad sobre Darién? No me resulta fácil creer que después de toparte con él aquella noche hayas tenido este vertiginoso romance. Lo conozco, Serena. No es la clase de persona que hace algo así. Especialmente si tenemos en cuenta los antecedentes entre vosotros. Recuerdo lo enfadado que estaba contigo. Aquella historia en la prensa…

Serena lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir ahondando en el pasado. Bastante difícil era ya el presente.

—Alexei, por favor, créeme cuando te digo que no tienes de qué preocuparte —ella cruzó los dedos bajo la mesa en un acto reflejo supersticioso—. Es cierto. Nos encontramos aquella noche y… no sé —se encogió de hombros y esbozó una sonrisa poco expresiva—. Ha cambiado. Siete años es mucho tiempo. No me guarda ningún rencor por el pasado. Confía en mí, Alexei, no quiero que le des más vueltas, de verdad. Deseo casarme con Darién.

Ella suplicó que su tío, un romántico empedernido, no la empujara a decir nada sobre el amor. Durante unos instantes, no pareció estar convencido, pero luego algo debió de pasar por su cabeza que le hizo cambiar la expresión de la cara y sonreír.

—Claro que te creo, Serena —apretó la mano de su sobrina—. Sé que este tipo de cosas pasan. ¿Acaso no me enamoré de tu tía Petra en sólo una semana?

Serena esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Algo en ella la obligó a comprobar un importante detalle.

—Alexei, esa noche en el Ritz, mencionaste que habías tenido que acudir a Darién. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

Él palideció, y Serena desfalleció. Había albergado una mínima e irracional esperanza, pero ahora estaba confirmado. Él, herido en su orgullo de macho griego, levantó ligeramente la voz, evidenciando por qué no había dicho nada acerca del préstamo.

—Cielo, no seas tonta, sólo estamos haciendo negocios, eso es todo.

Observando las reacciones de su tío, Serena pudo comprobar que todo lo que había dicho Darién era cierto. Las cosas estaban incluso peor de lo que ella se había imaginado. No sabía cómo Alexei se las había arreglado durante tanto tiempo sin un préstamo. Sus esfuerzos por conseguir financiación de otras fuentes habían sido reflejados por la prensa económica. Serena se sintió culpable. De haber tenido un mínimo de interés, se habría enterado de las dificultades por las que estaba atravesando la Naviera Tsukino. Hacía tiempo que sus propias acciones habían sido dilapidadas. Tenía que conformarse pensando que, al menos de este modo, ella acaparaba el deseo de venganza de Darién, y éste había dejado en paz a su familia. Nadie se enteraría nunca, y la firma familiar estaría a salvo. Sin embargo, no era un gran consuelo.

Se despidió de su tío, quien todavía parecía algo alterado. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan sola y vulnerable. Según caminaba por uno de los más célebres bulevares del mundo, se sintió como si todas las puertas se le cerrasen y acabara de desvanecerse la última oportunidad de evitar su destino.

Cuando regresó a su oficina, Darién estaba esperándola. Estaba tensa, abiertamente incómoda ante lo que le aguardaba al día siguiente. Confortablemente sentado en la butaca de Serena, como si se tratase de su propia casa, se dio cuenta al observarla entrar. Él la examinó con suma atención. Se fijó en la falda negra y en el suéter color crema de cuello alto.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Él se incorporó del asiento y se acercó a ella. Estaba irresistiblemente atractivo. Llevaba un traje y una camisa negros. Serena se apartó un poco. La temperatura del despacho parecía haberse disparado en cuestión de segundos. Darién hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la ventana, y miró hacia fuera. Serena se acercó, dubitativa, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

Fuera, abarrotando la acera, había una multitud de fotógrafos. El circo que rodeaba a Darién Chiba. Ella no los había visto porque había utilizado la otra entrada del edificio. Él se acercó y se puso a su lado. Un incómodo hormigueo le recorrió la piel a Serena. Hasta ese momento él no había pronunciado palabra. El silencio parecía no tener fin, pero finalmente dijo con suavidad:

— ¿Ves eso? Mañana van a estar todos esperando afuera del ayuntamiento, impacientes por verte llegar, entrar y más tarde salir de mi brazo. Y van a sacar todas las fotos que quieran. Si estás pensando en darme alguna pequeña sorpresa, tal como no aparecer, entonces te encontraré, Serena, y te llevaré tan lejos de aquí como pueda, y nos casaremos donde no tengas escapatoria.

Ella se volvió hacia él, temerosa del tono que había empleado. Era un completo extraño. Su voz no ocultaba su amargura.

—Ya te he dicho que me casaría contigo. Haría cualquier cosa por salvar a mi familia de la ruina. Incluso si eso significa casarme contigo y pasar un tiempo en el purgatorio.

Él volvió su rostro hacia ella. Tenía una expresión arrogante, pero también una sensualidad que, incluso en aquella situación, despertaba en ella algo básico y carnal. Lo odiaba. Se lo decía a sí misma una y otra vez, como si estuviera tratando de convencerse.

Darién le acarició la barbilla con un dedo, y ella apretó la mandíbula.

—Qué lenguaje tan dramático, Serena. Sólo te estoy advirtiendo de lo que pasará si decides abandonar a tu familia a su suerte. Eso es todo.

Serena no daba crédito de lo que oía. Ella jamás haría algo que pudiera perjudicar a su familia. Parecía como si todo, como si todas las conversaciones que tuvieron en el pasado se hubiesen convertido en nada. Él había decidido juzgarla a partir de lo que él creía que ella había hecho hacía siete años.

—Estaré allí mañana, Darién, y, créeme que vas a lamentar haberte casado conmigo.

—No sé por qué me parece que te equivocas, pero admiro tu bravata. Otra cosa. He preguntado a miembros de nuestras familias, sólo como un modo de… guardarme las espaldas.

Serena creyó atragantarse, y sólo deseaba abofetearlo, borrarle esa sonrisa engreída de la cara. Pero entonces él deslizó una mano por detrás de su cabeza y la empujó suavemente hacia él. El pánico se apoderó de ella, y de forma instintiva interpuso sus manos para defenderse.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo.

—Sólo la única cosa que debo confirmar por mí mismo antes de hacerte mi esposa: comprobar los niveles de compatibilidad.

—Niveles de…

Y antes de que ella pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, se encontró con la boca de Darién en la suya. Le inundó una cálida sensación de borrachera y de excitación, haciendo inútil cualquier palabra. Las manos de Serena encontraron apoyo en aquellos formidables pectorales. El calor corporal de Darién se extendió por todo su cuerpo, elevando al máximo su temperatura. Quería fundirse con él, contra su miembro erecto. Los labios de él rozaban los suyos una y otra vez.

Abrió su boca de forma puramente instintiva y espontánea, y al primer roce de las dos lenguas sintió estallar una explosión de calor en sus entrañas.

Él la abrazó con más fuerza hasta levantarla en vilo, cuerpo contra cuerpo. Ella sólo deseaba entregarse, apoyarse en él, saborear su fuerza. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos; los de él, cerrados, ocultos.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba? ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Poco a poco regresó a la realidad, dejando que ésta fuese enfriando la llama del deseo que había amenazado con desatar un incendio incontrolable. Sin embargo, la boca de él todavía recorría la suya, y la parte más débil de Serena aún le decía que se entregara.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, cerró las manos y empujó el pecho de Darién, pero era como un muro de acero, inamovible. Ella apartó su boca de la de él y se sorprendió de lo jadeante que era su propia respiración. En el forcejeo, se dio cuenta de que los pechos le dolían y de que tenía tan duros los pezones, que el roce del sujetador los irritaba. Él intentó continuar su avance, pero Serena le plantó cara de veras, dándole golpes en el pecho. Su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada y seguía sin poder articular palabra.

Por fin, él aflojó la presión, y ella lo aprovechó para zafarse de su abrazo. Tambaleándose, retrocedió contra el escritorio que se encontraba a su espalda; sabía con certeza que, de no haber estado allí, se habría caído al suelo. Todo su cuerpo latía con fuerza, y sintió un irrefrenable deseo de volver a arrojarse a sus brazos y suplicarle que la besara de nuevo. Intentó calmarse, y se maravilló que besarlo de forma tan casta a los diecisiete no la hubiera preparado para lo que estaba sucediendo.

Incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, vio cómo se aproximaba. Al llegar a su lado, él la tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a levantar la cabeza, pero ella cerró los ojos.

—Serena, cerrar los ojos no va a hacer que la verdad desaparezca.

Haciendo caso omiso de su instinto, los abrió, preparada para ver una expresión de triunfo en el rostro de Darién. Sin embargo, no fue así. En realidad, él tenía una mirada oscura y enigmática que Serena fue incapaz de interpretar. ¿Acaso era ella la responsable de aquella expresión sombría?

Ella tenía que intentar recuperar un mínimo de dignidad, y en algún lugar de su interior encontró fuerzas para hablar.

—La verdad… —ni siquiera tenía la energía suficiente para enunciarlo en forma de pregunta.

—La verdad es que sobra química entre nosotros como para montar un laboratorio —dijo él, posando su mirada en la boca de Serena, quien respondió con un estremecimiento—. Y que mañana nos vamos a casar, y que repetiremos esto. Tendremos mucho tiempo en la luna de miel.

Serena abrió su boca, pero fue incapaz de hablar por unos segundos.

« ¡Luna de miel!».

—Eso es ridículo. Eso no va a pasar de modo alguno —dijo ella con la respiración entrecortada—. No voy a ir a ningún lugar contigo de luna de miel. Tengo que trabajar; sencillamente, no puedo marcharme y…

Él le puso el dedo en la boca.

—Claro que puedes. Es parte del trato. No se te olvide preparar el equipaje.

Darién avanzó entre la multitud de fotógrafos y periodistas que aguardaban fuera de la oficina de Serena. A diferencia de lo que pasaba con otras celebridades, a Darién no se le echaban encima. Había un cierto respeto que se traducía en el espacio que dejaban entre ellos y el magnate naviero, como si supieran que un gesto, una sola palabra suya, podía tener graves consecuencias. Ignoró el aluvión de preguntas y se introdujo en el asiento de atrás de su coche, ocultándose tras los cristales oscuros.

Dio unas lacónicas instrucciones a su chófer para que lo llevara de vuelta a la oficina dando un rodeo. Necesitaba pensar, poner sus ideas en orden, algo poco frecuente en él. Pero la verdad era que su cuerpo aún vibraba fruto de un grado de excitación que nunca antes había experimentado.

¿Qué demonios le había sucedido en la oficina de Serena?

Se pasó la mano por el pelo y se quedó mirando a través de la ventanilla con la vista perdida. No había tenido la intención de besarla, pero cuando ella entró, tan correcta y formal, vestida con una elegante camisa y una falda ajustada que dejaba adivinar unos muslos bien tonificados, había sido incapaz de resistirse a sus encantos.

Todo lo que sabía era que, en el momento en que había tomado a Serena entre sus brazos, había sentido algo distinto a lo que esperaba. Por supuesto, había sentido una poderosa atracción física, pero había sentido algo más, algo diferente que nunca había experimentado antes. Había sido como si por fin hubiera tenido entre sus brazos lo que llevaba tiempo buscando.

Sorprendido por semejantes pensamientos, intentó reprimirlos. Y por primera vez desde su reencuentro con Serena, se cuestionó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. En todo caso, ya era muy tarde para dar marcha atrás. Quedaban tan sólo veinticuatro horas para que venciera el plazo estipulado en el testamento de Dimitris, tiempo a todas luces insuficiente para encontrar a otra mujer. Además, no se podía permitir que unas simples dudas diesen con todo al traste.

Para Darién, quien nunca vacilaba una vez tomada una decisión, todo aquello era nuevo y, desde luego, motivo de preocupación. Por un instante pensó en Beril como alternativa, pero una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro. Había muchas mujeres que estarían felices de ocupar el puesto de Serena, pero ya tenía todo atado y bien atado, por no mencionar lo mucho que ella lo atraía. ¿Por qué no debería aprovechar la ocasión de poseerla hasta saciarse?

Después de todo, ¿acaso no iba a ser todo aquello una diversión para él, un entretenimiento, una oportuna venganza al tiempo que un conveniente arreglo para satisfacer sus necesidades, tanto dentro como fuera de la cama?

Sólo entonces le sobrevino una duda de último momento y telefoneó a la oficina de Serena para comprobar si ella había recibido el acuerdo prenupcial. Nunca antes había tenido un fallo de concentración como aquél. No quiso darle más vueltas a por qué había estado actuando de manera tan extraña e impropia en él, y rápidamente dio órdenes a su guardaespaldas para que regresara a recogerlo.

Sólo un par de minutos después de que él se hubiera marchado, Serena fue plenamente consciente de que se había ido. Aún no se había movido. Se sentía como si hubiera sido arrojada a otra dimensión. Sólo la había besado, se dijo, intentando racionalizar lo ocurrido.

«Y espera que vaya con él de luna de miel…». Se sintió mareada, aturdida. Tuvo que sentarse en la butaca. Sus ojos vidriosos se fijaron en una nota que había encima de la mesa. Estaba escrita a mano, con un trazo brusco que sólo podía pertenecer a una persona: a él.

«_Por favor, firma el acuerdo prenupcial y envíamelo_».

Serena leyó esa nota una y otra vez, hasta que por fin volvió en sí. Oyó repicar las campanas de una iglesia a lo lejos. Su suerte estaba echada. Él ni siquiera había tenido la delicadeza de decírselo en persona. Había pasado de transmitirle lacónicas órdenes a escribir escuetas notas. Había entrado en su oficina como Pedro por su casa y había comprobado el material como si se tratase de un mercader de esclavos a punto de hacer una nueva adquisición. ¿Quién se creía que era?

En aquel momento, sacándola de su ensimismamiento, su asistente asomó la cabeza por la puerta, y Serena le hizo un gesto para que entrara. Llevaba un sobre en la mano.

—Lo siento, esto vino antes, pero me distraje cuando Darién… —ella se sonrojó, y Serena frunció el ceño—. Lo siento. Cuando llegó el señor Chiba.

La asistente se apresuró a retirarse, y Serena hizo un gesto de preocupación. Otra mujer lista para caer a los pies de Darién. ¿No había nadie inmune a los encantos de aquel hombre? Al abrir el sobre, cayeron un montón de papeles. Allí estaba el acuerdo.

El acuerdo especificaba las condiciones del matrimonio. Básicamente, en caso de divorcio, ella no tenía derecho a nada, lo que no le sorprendió en absoluto. En cambio, lo que sí le llamó la atención fueron los generosos términos del préstamo para su tío. Parecía que él le reservaba a ella todo el castigo. Por parte de Serena esto no representaba ningún problema, puesto que ésta no tenía el menor interés en el dinero de Darién.

Tras leerlo, estampó su firma enseguida e introdujo de nuevo los papeles en el sobre. Cuando estaba a punto de pedir a Cécile que volviera a entrar, apareció alguien en el pasillo. Al principio pensó que era él, pero luego se dio cuenta de que se trataba de su guardaespaldas.

— ¿El señor Chiba le envía por esto? —le preguntó al tiempo que le ofrecía el sobre.

Él lo tomó y se fue.

El panorama era desolador. A partir de entonces, mientras él quisiera, ella sería propiedad de Darién. En la riqueza y en la pobreza.

CONTINUARÁ…


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPÍTULO 6 **_

«En la riqueza y en la pobreza…».

Serena daba vueltas a aquellas palabras. Permaneció de pie en el despacho del ayuntamiento con Darién a su lado. Nada de aquello le había parecido real desde que había entrado en la sala acompañada por Alexei y había visto a Darién allí, esperándola, con un traje gris metálico. Su corazón dio un vuelco al verlo tan alto, tan moreno y tan atractivo.

Miembros de las dos familias se hallaban sentados detrás de ellos. Serena se sentía abrumada por la velocidad con que habían transcurrido los acontecimientos en las últimas semanas y por la reacción de su cuerpo al encontrarse al lado de aquel hombre. Se esforzó por mirar a un punto fijo, y sólo con retraso se dio cuenta de que Darién estaba girándola hacia él después de que el oficiante le dijera que podía besar a su esposa.

«Su esposa…».

Estaba ligado a él ante la sociedad, con todo el mundo por testigo. Impotente, Serena levantó la mirada para verle la cara. Trató de comunicarse con él sin palabras. Intentó que relajase las severas facciones de su rostro, al menos por un momento para poder alcanzar algo de la persona que ella conoció un día. Pero fue en vano. Mientras él se inclinaba sobre ella dispuesto a besarla por segunda vez en dos días, ella sintió cómo su cuerpo, pleno de deseo, la traicionaba. Al contacto con su boca, Serena se esforzó todo lo que pudo para no reaccionar del mismo modo que el día anterior.

Él tomó su cabeza entre las manos y se la inclinó hacia arriba. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer eso? ¿Por qué no pudo darle un sencillo beso en los labios, rápido y eficaz? Tenían las caras muy juntas. Con aquellas grandes manos abarcando su cara, acarició con los pulgares sus mejillas, y ella notó cómo su temperatura se disparaba, y se imaginó que él debía de darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de explotar.

Despacio, y rodeados por el silencio de la sala, él se fue acercando más y más hasta que los ojos de Serena quedaron atrapados por los de él. Finalmente los cerró y las dos bocas se unieron en un perfecto ensamblaje. Al roce de sus labios, Serena sintió cómo sus rodillas flaqueaban, y tuvo que asirse con las manos a su cintura para no perder el equilibrio. El aroma de Darién la embriagó y su calor la envolvió en un manto de sensual calidez. Al igual que el día anterior. Era un juguete en sus manos.

Él había pensado en darle un beso rápido. Aunque cada vez le resultaba más difícil controlar su deseo por ella, Darién no tenía ninguna intención de dar el espectáculo delante de la gente. Por eso, aquel beso debía ser casto y sin lengua. Todo menos lo que terminó siendo. Darién fue incapaz de controlarse al tocar la piel de Serena, al sentir sus labios. Viejos recuerdos emergieron a la superficie cuando notó las pestañas de ella rozando sus mejillas. Y ya fue demasiado cuando sintió cómo temblaba, cómo se agarraba a él con las manos, tratando de afianzarse. Al fin y al cabo, era humano. Tiró de ella y deslizó una mano por su espalda para sujetarla contra su cuerpo. Ya no importaban los testigos: el mundo había sido reducido a ese momento, a esa mujer, a esos labios que se abrían a él de forma tan seductora, con una dulzura irresistible. Y antes de poderse dar cuenta ya se había sumergido en un torbellino de pasión que le sacudió y que se vio obligado a controlar para no explorar el húmedo y cálido interior.

Como si de un cubo de agua fría se tratase, el llanto de un niño le trajo de nuevo a la realidad. Se las arregló para retroceder. Cuando abrió los ojos, los tenía borrosos, y los de Serena aún estaban cerrados. Podía percibir la jadeante respiración de ella.

Serena era consciente de que él tenía que dejar de besarla. Lo sabía de una forma racional, pero aun así ni abrió los ojos ni se movió. Cuando notó el roce de un dedo contra mejilla, salió por fin de la inmóvil espera en que se hallaba. Su mirada corrió a encontrarse con la de él. Al oír un ruido se giró, y vio a los familiares observando la escena con la boca abierta.

Serena, incapaz de mirarlo de nuevo, dibujó una amplia sonrisa que rompió el hechizo que parecía haberse apoderado de los presentes. La gente comenzó a aplaudir, y Darién la tomó de la mano y la condujo afuera. Sólo cuando Serena estuvo segura de haber recuperado el autocontrol, se volvió hacia él.

—No creas que porque pueda montar esta actuación para la familia, será lo mismo cuando estemos a solas —dijo ella con tranquilidad antes de empezar la rueda de abrazos y felicitaciones.

Su expresión se tornó algo sombría, y Serena se alegró de poder fastidiarlo, aunque fuera tan sólo un poco, si bien era consciente de que aquél no era un hombre con quien se pudiera jugar. Por cada tanto que ella se apuntara, él buscaría venganza. Ella se salvó de una respuesta cáustica, ya que enseguida se vieron rodeados de invitados. Al poco tiempo, ya estaban saliendo de un coche y entrando en un exclusivo pero discreto hotel donde se iba a celebrar la recepción.

Miembros de su familia que no había visto en años y algunos otros parientes de Darién estaban sentados en pequeñas mesas redondas esparcidas por el salón. Petra, la mujer de Alexei, le hizo un saludo con la mano que Serena devolvió tímidamente.

Antes, ese mismo día, cuando habían salido de la ceremonia a la _Place du Panteón_, con su enorme monumento a la gloria del secularismo dominando la magnífica plaza, la mujer de su tío se había acercado a Serena con lágrimas en los ojos y, aprovechándose de que Darién estaba hablando con alguien más, le había susurrado al oído:

—Serena, cariño, estoy tan feliz por ti. Debo reconocer que cuando Alexei me lo contó, me preocupé un poco, pero después de veros ahora… es evidente que estáis enamorados.

Serena no podía creer que la gente viera con tanta claridad lo que quería ver y no lo que tenía delante de la cara. Nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba haciendo todo aquello en contra de su propia voluntad.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, Serena, con el pretexto de ir al lavabo, pudo por fin ausentarse y alejarse de la molesta presencia de Darién. Afortunadamente, él estaba de acuerdo con que no pronunciarían ningún discurso. Una vez en el baño, Serena se echó agua fresca en las muñecas y el cuello para relajarse y bajar el ritmo de las pulsaciones, aceleradas desde aquel beso.

Ella se sintió aliviada de que no se le hubiera ocurrido invitar ni a Mina ni a su marido, aunque a continuación se sintió mal por semejante pensamiento. Quizás Mina estaba ingresada otra vez en el hospital. Torció el gesto delante del espejo. ¿Por qué no podía parecerse más a él y ser capaz de desvincularse emocionalmente de su entorno?

Se peinó, se arregló el maquillaje y volvió al gran salón, decidida a evitar pensar en cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el futuro o incluso con lo que acontecería más tarde esa misma noche. Aún no se había figurado cómo lidiar con Darién, porque de algo estaba segura: no tenía la menor intención de dormir con él.

Darién no podía concentrarse en la conversación. Serena, radiante, sobresalía como un faro por encima de la multitud. La observó según volvía al salón. Era el único miembro de la familia que no era enteramente griega por ambas partes. Apenas llevaba maquillaje y tenía el pelo recogido y una orquídea en él. Darién pensó que nunca había visto nada más hermoso.

Su conjunto era sencillo, y resaltaba su natural elegancia. Tenía que admitir que no había sido del todo justo cuando había criticado su forma de vestir. Llevaba un traje claro de seda hasta las rodillas con un chal dorado de gasa fina y unas sandalias altas de correa que revelaban unos tobillos delgados y preciosos talones. Y cuando se movía para saludar a alguien, como entonces, la seda del vestido la acompañaba, ciñéndose a las caderas. Una vez más, Darién no salía de su asombro ante el cambio que habían obrado los años en aquella mujer. ¿Pero acaso no había poseído siempre esa belleza? Siempre había tenido esos característicos ojos de color verde y azul, unos labios suaves… sintió un deseo incontrolable al recordar el beso que se habían dado en el ayuntamiento.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, se abrió paso entre la gente. Había llegado el momento de salir de allí y llevársela con él.

Serena aún estaba hablando con una de sus tías cuando sintió que había alguien detrás, y un hormigueo le recorrió la piel. Cerró los ojos brevemente y, cuando los volvió a abrir, tenía un poderoso brazo alrededor de la cintura. No miró a Darién, pero sonrió a la mujer y continuó hablando por hablar. Podía notar cómo su brazo aumentaba la presión en torno a su cintura, despertando en ella un torbellino de sensaciones.

— ¿Estás lista para marcharnos?

Como si tuviera elección, Serena se puso algo nerviosa. Asintió al darse cuenta de que en realidad quería dejar de ser el centro de atención, de las miradas y de las preguntas. Se despidieron de los invitados y salieron del salón.

En el vestíbulo, firmemente agarrada de la mano por él, Serena se tropezó intentando seguir el paso que marcaban sus largas piernas. En aquel momento, se le vino encima toda la enormidad de lo que acababa de pasar. Se encontraban a punto de salir del hotel, lejos de cualquier salvaguarda. Se quedaría a solas con Darién, y él…

Se detuvo en seco, obligándole también a pararse. Él miró hacia atrás con una expresión sombría.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Que qué pasa? ¿Que qué pasa? —la voz de Serena iba ganando volumen a la par que también crecía su miedo. Tiró de su mano para liberarse de la de Darién y se quedó de pie, temblando—. ¿Qué diablos te sucede? Esto no es real… esto es una farsa. Y todo el mundo allí dentro cree que estamos enamorados, que formamos un verdadero matrimonio —comenzó a retroceder hacia el salón, balbuceando—. No puedo hacerlo, no puedo. Se lo voy a decir. Trabajaré para Alexei, haré lo que sea para ayudarle a conseguir otro préstamo… pero no me hagas… no puedo hacerlo, no puedo.

Darién alcanzó a Serena a toda velocidad cuando ésta estaba a punto de dirigirse de nuevo hacia el salón. Tomándola en sus brazos, la besó de forma apasionada, acallando sus palabras. Ella forcejeó, pero él no dejó de besarla hasta que cedió toda resistencia.

La ira fue dejando paso a un deseo que, comenzando poco a poco, terminó por extenderse a todo su cuerpo. Con las manos atrapadas contra el pecho de Darién, podía sentir la potente musculatura bajo su camisa. Cuando notó la dureza de su miembro a través de la suave seda de su vestido, ya no pudo retirarse. Sus caderas se movían en un esfuerzo por acercarse más a él, y éste, con un pequeño impulso, la puso en su regazo.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, él levantó la cabeza con expresión triunfante. Serena todavía estaba demasiado aturdida por la intensidad de su propia reacción como para hacer nada. Sólo sentía la fuerza de la sangre que corría agitada por sus venas.

Él la sonrió mientras deslizaba un dedo por la barbilla de Serena. A diferencia de ella, él parecía capaz de hablar.

—Es demasiado tarde, Serena. Ya nos hemos casado. Pareces haber olvidado que has firmado el acuerdo que garantiza el préstamo a tu tío, y esto… —con un ligero movimiento de cadera, presionó de un modo tentador su erección contra la cima de sus muslos cubiertos de seda—. Esto es en gran medida la próxima parte del plan.

Ella no podía apartar los ojos de él; estaba hipnotizada por su mirada. Por primera vez se preguntó qué haría él al descubrir que lamentablemente carecía de experiencia en el terreno amoroso. Aquella idea la paralizó. Él no querría dormir con una novata. Aunque estrictamente hablando no era virgen, se puede decir que sí lo era comparada con él. Debía decírselo en ese momento antes de seguir adelante. Por algo así podía abandonarla. Abrió la boca pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Estaba en guerra consigo misma: por un lado, quería marcharse y olvidarse de que se había encontrado con Darién; y por otro, deseaba acostarse con él en aquel mismo instante.

Todavía estaban juntos; de hecho, no podían estar más cerca el uno del otro. Tenía que decir algo, no podía ser tan cobarde. De repente, el _flash _de una cámara de fotos le hizo a Serena dar un respingo en sus brazos. En cuestión de segundos, habían sido rodeados por un ejército de _paparazzi_. Los conserjes del hotel y los guardaespaldas, que también habían aparecido como de la nada, estaban intentando contenerlos. En el tumulto que siguió, Serena y Darién fueron introducidos en un coche con tanta rapidez, que en cuestión de segundos ya se estaban alejando de aquel lugar a toda velocidad. Ni hablar de lanzarse a confesar su inexperiencia sexual.

CONTINUARÁ…


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO 7 **_

Cuando al fin pudo hablar, preguntó, nerviosa:

— ¿Se puede saber adónde vamos? —la idea de pasar una luna de miel con Darién la aterrorizaba.

Él la miró. Ella tenía los brazos cruzados en actitud defensiva, lo que no hizo sino aumentar el deseo de Darién. Estaba decidido a experimentar hasta sus últimas consecuencias la pasión que había inflamado el mero roce de sus bocas.

Él intentó relajarse para impedir que la chispa se convirtiera a la menor provocación en una auténtica llamarada.

—Tenemos nuestro equipaje, así que vamos directos al aeropuerto.

¿Se había empeñado en no escucharla? Serena se sintió frustrada.

— ¿Y es un secreto o me vas a decir dónde vamos?

Ella era perfectamente consciente del tono tirante de su voz. Darién la miró desde su asiento sin alterarse. A diferencia de ella, él parecía estar relajado y despreocupado.

—Vamos a la casa de campo que tengo en las afueras de Atenas.

Serena recordó inmediatamente el nombre familiar griego con que llamaban a su abuela.

— ¿La finca al lado de la _ya ya_?

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi madre se ha mudado a la ciudad. Es más cómodo para ella, y así tiene más cerca a los médicos en caso de necesidad. Mientras tanto, he aprovechado para reformar la casa por completo.

Serena se podía imaginar la opulencia de la mansión. Siempre había sido muy grande, especialmente comparada con la vecina y mucha más modesta finca de sus abuelos.

Ella se percató de que estaban entrando en un pequeño aeródromo y se dirigían hacia un _jet _privado. Intentó reprimir los nervios y miró a Darién como si quisiera apartar de su mente el hecho de que en breve estarían en un avión, volando hacia Atenas, para quedarse solos los dos. Era consciente de que estaba hablando deprisa y un poco a lo tonto.

—No he vuelto desde que _ya ya _murió. Su casa está ahora vacía. Creo que alguien de la familia va de vez en cuando, pero… —una repentina sensación de tristeza la invadió por sorpresa. Aquella casa albergaba recuerdos muy especiales para ella, y la idea de volver a verla sin su abuela le provocó una intensa nostalgia.

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que Darién la estaba mirando fijamente.

— ¿Es la primera vez que vuelves a Atenas desde entonces? —preguntó él.

Tenía los ojos ligeramente humedecidos y un nudo en la garganta, pero se sobrepuso y lo miró, negando con la cabeza y tratando desesperadamente de controlar sus emociones.

—No, he estado de nuevo varias veces en Atenas, pero nunca en la casa de mi abuela.

Ella no sospechaba que la idea de regresar allí pudiera llegar a afectarla tanto.

Por suerte, el coche se detuvo y pudo salir a que le diera el aire y, de paso, a librarse de la penetrante mirada de Darién. A los pocos minutos ya estaban acomodados en los asientos de cuero del avión, sentados uno en frente del otro. Serena se encontró algo más cómoda. No le resultaba nada fácil ser ella misma cuando estaba al lado de Darién. Tenía que vigilar cada palabra que decía y reprimir sus impulsos, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que su franqueza y honradez no le habían servido de mucho en el pasado. Había descubierto que la gente no lo valoraba.

Darién estaba confuso, no sabía qué pensar. Había estado observando a Serena y se había dado cuenta del brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos, lo que le había desconcertado por completo. Incluso había estado a punto de preguntarle si, en lugar de ir a la finca de las afueras, prefería quedarse en el apartamento que él tenía en Atenas. Afortunadamente, había entrado en razón. No podía olvidar que Serena Tsukino, a la temprana edad de diecisiete años, había hecho gala de una increíble vena mercenaria. Siete años después, la había perfeccionado, eso era todo.

El único motivo por el que ella lloraría sería para manipular una situación en función de sus propios intereses. Tenía que admitir que ella debía de estar furiosa, quizás incluso tramando algo. ¿Acaso podía ser de otro modo? Se aseguraría de que ella no obtuviera nada del matrimonio y vigilaría de cerca el estado de sus cuentas. Hacía tiempo que el dinero que había conseguido con la venta de sus acciones se había agotado, y la mujer tenía gustos caros. Sólo Dios sabía en qué se había gastado todo ese dinero.

Miró a lo lejos con desgana y observó cómo el suelo se hacía más pequeño según el avión ganaba altura. Todo lo que quería era acostarse con ella y desahogarse. No tenía que pensar en nada más. Tenía por delante dos semanas para saciarse y después solicitar el divorcio. De hecho, ya había pedido a su abogado que tuviera todos los papeles listos.

Serena se dio cuenta de que sus facciones se habían ensombrecido, y como para confirmar sus sospechas, él la miró en ese momento de un modo tan frío y distante, que le produjo un escalofrío.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó por sorpresa a Serena. Ella negó con la cabeza. La invadió un terrible cansancio al que sucumbió con alivio y no sin una pizca de cobardía. Se encontraba desconcertada y confundida. Se alegró de poder descansar, aunque fuese un poco. Cerró los ojos, apartó de su mente la inquietante imagen de Darién y reclinó el asiento.

Un ligero toque la despertó y se encontró con la azafata de pie a su lado. Alguien la había tapado con una manta.

—Señora Chiba, vamos a aterrizar en breves minutos.

Durante un instante estuvo a punto de decir que ella no era la señora Chiba. Se desentumeció y vio con alivio que Darién no estaba en su asiento. Se atusó el pelo con las manos y se lo echó de nuevo hacia atrás. La orquídea se le quedó en la mano y se quedó contemplándola. ¿Qué extraña fuerza se había apoderado antes de ella para haberse puesto una orquídea en el pelo? La arrojó a la mesa que tenía al lado, contrariada con la idea de que lo había hecho inconscientemente por él. Quería quitarse el vestido y ponerse unos vaqueros… o una bata, o cualquier otra cosa.

¿Y quién la había tapado con aquella manta? La idea de que pudiera haber sido él la hizo derretirse. Tonta, se reprendió ella misma. Lo más probable era que hubiese sido la azafata. Levantó la mirada y vio a Darién salir de una cabina en la parte trasera del avión.

—Bueno, ya estás despierta. Estamos a punto de aterrizar.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. No se atrevía a hablar y prefirió desviar la mirada hacia el exterior.

Atenas se veía más y más cerca, hasta que por fin aterrizaron. Tuvo una sensación agradable al reconocer el perfil de la ciudad. Regresar a Atenas siempre había sido como volver a casa.

Después de tomar tierra, todo transcurrió con enorme rapidez. En cuestión de minutos, salieron del avión y se acomodaron en un lujoso vehículo todo terreno con los cristales tintados. Un guardaespaldas iba sentado al lado del chófer y otro les seguía en un segundo automóvil con el equipaje. La sorprendió una súbita sensación de felicidad por el hecho de encontrarse de nuevo en Grecia.

A la entrada de la finca de los Chiba, cuando Serena salió del vehículo, una cálida brisa acarició con suavidad su piel. El sol del atardecer esparcía por el cielo jirones de nubes rosas. A escasos doscientos metros, los árboles ocultaban la casa de su abuela. Respiró el aire primaveral y disfrutó con la vista que le regalaban los ojos. Desde niña, la mansión de Darién siempre la había intimidado con su aire de grandeza decadente, pero la impresionante reforma había cambiado todo. Estaba pintada de un color blanquecino que reflejaba el brillo del ocaso. La escasa altura de la fachada, junto a un tejado plano, le hacía parecer una construcción sin pretensiones, pero el gran porche que conducía a la enorme puerta principal delataba el lujo que yacía tras aquellos muros.

De no ser por la hilera de árboles que se extendía a lo largo de toda la fachada principal, el aspecto de la mansión habría sido más austero. Altos y esbeltos, los típicos pinos de la región estaban espaciados de tal modo que, en vez de menguarla, realzaban la vista de la casa. Serena sabía que la primera impresión era engañosa.

Levantada sobre una colina, la casa gozaba de dos extraordinarias vistas de la ciudad de Atenas, una desde el jardín y otra desde la piscina que estaba al final de una serie de terrazas labradas en la tierra y rodeada de olivos.

La puerta principal se abrió, y una figura de cuerpo entero que le resultaba familiar a Serena se apresuró a bajar los escalones. Era Thea, el ama de llaves de siempre. Serena, algo deshabituada a escuchar un griego tan veloz, trató de no perder comba de lo que decían mientras aquélla daba a Darién un efusivo abrazo de bienvenida. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a Serena, la saludó de un modo muy distante. Serena se sintió mal. Por lo visto, Thea tampoco la había perdonado. Hubo un tiempo en que había sido la favorita del ama de llaves. De muy joven, Serena solía colarse en la cocina para aprender a hacer las recetas tradicionales griegas. Pero Thea nunca había perdonado a Serena por el modo en que había tratado a Darién. Serena había intentado explicárselo, pensando que, entre todo el mundo, si alguien iba a escucharla, ésa era Thea, pero no fue así. Y después de transcurridos siete años, Serena era consciente de que ahora Thea sería mucho menos receptiva para escuchar su versión de lo sucedido.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, Thea llamó a una joven criada y le pidió que mostrara a Serena su habitación, con la frialdad de una completa desconocida. Serena estaba decidida a no dar ninguna muestra de dolor por ese trato, y siguió a la joven escaleras arriba. Se sintió aliviada cuando vio que no se trataba de la habitación principal, pero la tranquilidad le duró poco cuando vio aparecer a Darién por la puerta.

El inmenso deseo que él tenía de llevársela a la cama le hizo desconfiar. La criada la había llevado por error a un cuarto de invitados. Él había planeado que ella se quedara con él en su habitación, pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que eso fuera una buena idea, a pesar del clamor de su pulso. Él era una persona civilizada, no una especie de hombre de las cavernas que se dejase gobernar por instintos primitivos. Decidió jugar un poco con la situación.

—Te he dado tu propia habitación, Serena —dijo mientras entraba en el cuarto.

Ella retrocedió hasta la pared opuesta, observando con atención cómo él se dirigía hacia otra puerta. Se trataba de la puerta que comunicaba el dormitorio de Serena con la habitación principal. Él la dejó abierta.

—En esta puerta no hay cerradura. Como te dije en París, vendrás a mí. Y yo estaré listo cuando lo hagas.

Se acercó hasta ella y extendió el brazo para dibujar con la mano la forma de una de las clavículas que el vestido de Serena dejaba al descubierto. Su respiración se aceleró. Saltaban chispas entre ellos. Bajó con la mano hasta alcanzar las laderas de sus pechos. Mirándola fijamente, Darién abarcó uno de los pechos. El pezón se le endureció de inmediato y empujó a través de la seda del vestido contra la palma de su mano. Él se esforzó por no estrecharla entre sus brazos y devorarle la boca.

Hacía un rato que Serena había renunciado a averiguar cómo podía seguir en pie. Pudo notar cómo resbalaba una gota de sudor por su frente. Sus labios se estremecieron bajo aquella mirada y pudo sentir cómo su propio cuerpo quería hacer presión contra la mano de Darién, que su mano le acariciara el pecho, que sus dedos apretasen su pezón, que latía con fuerza. Entonces, de pronto, apartó cruelmente la mano. Nada hacía pensar que él estuviera inmerso en la misma agitación que ella.

—No tardes mucho, Serena. No habrá divorcio hasta que consumemos este matrimonio, así que hasta pronto… depende de ti. Está en tus manos el hacer que esto discurra tan rápido o tan despacio como quieras. Mientras tanto, disfrutaré imaginando lo que me espera.

En aquel momento, Serena no quería otra cosa que tener el valor de agarrarlo, traerlo de nuevo hacia sí y entregarse a él. Pero estaba convencida de que un hombre con su reputación, acostumbrado a mujeres del estilo de Beril Zolanz, se llevaría una gran decepción cuando se acostase con ella.

Darién se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta para volverse justo al llegar a ésta.

—La cena se servirá a las ocho.

Ella se quedó mucho rato de pie, esperando a que su cuerpo se calmase. Al oír un golpe seco en la puerta, Serena se preparó para toparse con Darién, pero en su lugar apareció Thea, quien dejó el equipaje dentro de la habitación. Ya se estaba marchando cuando Serena la llamó.

—Thea.

Ésta se detuvo, y Serena, afligida por semejante frialdad, se acercó.

—Thea… me alegro de volver a verte.

La vieja ama de llaves se limitó a mirarla, a gruñir alguna palabra ininteligible y a marcharse.

Confusa, se sentó en la cama. Poco podía imaginar Serena cuando Darién la arrojó de su vida que, siete años después, tendría que hacer frente de nuevo a sus demonios. ¡Y de qué manera!

CONTINUARÁ…


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPÍTULO 8 **_

—Pareces cansada.

—Gracias —repuso Serena con sequedad, consciente de que él parecía resuelto y lleno de energía. Se encontraban en la terraza de la parte de atrás de la casa, sentados a la mesa de hierro forjado, que estaba cubierta con un mantel de lino blanco. Las puertas de estilo francés del salón habían sido abiertas de par en par. Serena estaba segura de que Thea había insistido en servir la cena ahí fuera, pensando más en el placer de Darién que en el de ella. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que era un lugar mágico. Estaba fascinada por las sombras que los faroles chinos dibujaban en el suelo, por el brillo del agua en la piscina y las luces de Atenas y de la Acrópolis brillando a lo lejos.

—Había olvidado lo impresionante que era esta vista.

—Sí, es cierto.

La tensión le estaba produciendo a Serena dolor de cabeza. La escasa conversación durante la cena había resultado forzada, y ella no quería ni imaginarse las expectativas que Darién tendría para aquella noche. Serena se levantó de la silla, que sonó al ser arrastrada contra la piedra.

—Me voy a dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo —dijo con una voz artificial.

Él la miro, y ella supo que, si él se levantaba y la tomaba en sus brazos, no podría ofrecer ninguna resistencia. Pero él se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y ella sintió, de forma repentina e irracional, una decepcionada frustración. Pasó caminando por su lado y, justo cuando estaba alejándose, él la tomó de la muñeca. Su corazón dio un respingo del susto y lo miró con recelo.

—Serena, aquella puerta permanecerá abierta, no lo olvides —dijo con una voz dulce.

Serena dio un tirón para liberarse y se fue a toda prisa. Ella no pensaba tomar la iniciativa, no todavía, pero deseaba que él diera algún paso.

Darién tomó el último sorbo de vino con un movimiento casi salvaje. Aquella noche, sentado frente a Serena, con la luz de los faroles y de la luna iluminándola, había tenido que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para controlarse y no tocarla. Y a pesar de todo, él había visto que sus ojos también expresaban innegablemente un deseo similar.

Serena había bajado a cenar vestida con unos pantalones cómodos y un sencillo suéter cuyo escote dejaba entrever la desnudez de su cuerpo. ¿Por qué tenía que desearla tanto? Era muy probable que, de haberla visto desde un principio al lado de su tío, no la hubiera encontrado tan atractiva. Sabía que el ansia de venganza había tenido su origen de aquel intenso deseo que había sentido a primera vista, antes siquiera de haberla reconocido.

Desde luego, no era como las otras mujeres a las que estaba acostumbrado. Con éstas las cosas eran fáciles, como un baile cuyos pasos conocía a la perfección. Pero con Serena todo era diferente. De repente sacudió la cabeza. ¡Ya era suficiente! No quería seguir dándole vueltas a ese asunto. Además, era lógico que después de haber estado ausente de Atenas durante mucho tiempo, el regresar con Serena le despertase una mezcla de emociones vinculadas al pasado.

Se levantó con un movimiento brusco y entró en la casa mientras intentaba apartar de su mente aquellos pensamientos que le ponían nervioso. Se preguntó si no había sido un idiota al permitirle decidir a ella cuándo se acostaría con él, pero se consoló pensando que no tardaría en caer. Después de todo, ella tenía tan poca ganas de que aquel matrimonio durase como él mismo. Y aparte de esa cuestión, ambos experimentaban un deseo apasionado por el otro que tendría pronto que estallar.

A la mañana siguiente cuando se despertó, Serena tomó una ducha rápida, se vistió con una falda lisa, una camiseta y unas sandalias y bajó a la cocina. Aquel lugar le traía tantos buenos recuerdos, que se quedó ensimismada, por lo que, al entrar Thea, se sobresaltó. Un escueto saludo fue todo. Serena dio un suspiro y se fue al comedor, ya que era obvio que su presencia no era bien recibida en la cocina. Cuando Thea fue después del desayuno a recoger los platos, Serena le preguntó de manera informal por Darién, a quien todavía no había visto aquella mañana. Thea le respondió que se había marchado y que se quedaría todo el día en la oficina de Atenas.

Serena se llevó un gran disgusto. Un día entero sola en la finca, teniendo que aguantar el vacío que le hacía Thea. Pero se repuso y se dijo con determinación que no echaría de menos la compañía de Darién.

«Venga, sé honesta contigo misma. Cuando está cerca de ti notas cómo vibra tu cuerpo, cómo tu pensamiento se acelera. Nunca en tu vida te has sentido más despierta… ni excitada».

Sin poderse quitar aquella idea de la cabeza, Serena volvió a explorar la finca de arriba abajo, aunque evitó a propósito acercarse al patio. No podía soportar la idea de ver aquel lugar de nuevo, el lugar de su humillación original.

Y aunque podía pedir una llave a Thea para ir a ver la casa de su abuela, sabía que no era el momento. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable, temerosa de los recuerdos y los sentimientos que pudieran despertarse en ella.

Aquella noche, Darién regresó acalorado y sudoroso y algo contrariado consigo mismo por haberse ido a Atenas. Una visita que hizo a su madre no mejoró para nada su estado de ánimo. Ésta había estado tan distante y reservada como siempre. De hecho, ni siquiera se había molestado en asistir a la boda. Su propia familia había dejado mucho que desear. Tras asegurarse de que su madre tenía todo lo que necesitaba, se marchó sin que apenas ella se diese cuenta.

Sus padres nunca se habían preocupado verdaderamente ni de él ni de sus hermanas. Cuando nació diez años después de la hija más joven, fruto de un descuido, sus padres sólo se alegraron por el hecho de que al fin habían tenido un niño y, por tanto, un auténtico heredero. Para cuando Darién era un adolescente todas sus hermanas ya estaban casadas, aunque hacía tiempo que había superado la indiferencia de su familia.

Mientras se dirigía de vuelta hacia la finca en su todoterreno, se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos apuntaban nuevamente en una dirección: Serena. Sintió curiosidad por saber qué habría hecho aquel día. Había ido a Atenas porque necesitaba espacio, pero, curiosamente, se sintió un poco culpable.

El silencio y la tranquilidad que se encontró al llegar le llenaron de calma. Fue de una habitación a otra. No había rastro ni de Thea ni de Serena, así que al final bajó hasta la piscina. Al principio le deslumbró el sol del atardecer, pero cuando se puso las gafas oscuras vio a Serena allí. De una forma inconsciente y automática, su cuerpo se puso tenso y su respiración se aceleró. Ella llevaba puesto un pantalón de chándal y un top ajustado, y estaba haciendo una serie de movimientos orientada hacia el sol. A pesar de que él sabía que estaba haciendo yoga, le pareció algo más misterioso y reverencial.

Con tan escasa ropa, podía ver el cuerpo de Serena en todo su esplendor. No era ni tan exageradamente delgado ni tan fibroso como los cuerpos que él solía asociar a la práctica del yoga. Tenía curvas y unos pechos bien torneados. Sus movimientos eran controlados y tan gráciles, que le llamaron poderosamente la atención. La contempló extasiado al ver cómo se ponía de pie, juntaba sus manos al centro de su pecho e inclinaba la cabeza en un gesto universal de oración y gracias. Parecía tan serena y llena de paz, que Darién sintió algo de envidia. Luego ella se volvió y lo vio allí.

— ¡Oh!

Él notó cómo el pecho de Serena se expandía y retraía después del esfuerzo realizado, y en ese momento se alegró de tener los ojos tapados por las gafas de sol. Disimulaban la mirada casi salvaje que ella había despertado nuevamente en él… la necesidad de poseer, de devorar.

Ella recogió la toalla que había estado usando a modo de colchoneta y se la puso por encima como si quisiera ocultarse tras ella.

—Darién —su voz sonó tranquila pero algo entrecortada, lo que no hizo sino aumentar su excitación. Él se acercó hacia ella con las manos en los bolsillos, ocultando sus irresistibles ojos. ¿Cuánto había visto? Ella odiaba la idea de que él hubiera sido testigo de una escena que para ella era íntima y privada. Él, por su parte, disfrutaba provocándole aquella evidente incomodidad.

Sus manos, metidas en el fondo de los bolsillos, estiraban la tela del pantalón. Por un instante, como por un acto reflejo, Serena dirigió su mirada hacia esa zona, pero enseguida la apartó. Ya era tarde: al darse cuenta del bulto, sus mejillas se ruborizaron sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

— ¿Yoga? —dijo él, levantando una ceja con expresión irónica—. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Serena con dulzura mientras se consumía bajo su mirada—. ¿No concuerda con el concepto que tienes de mí como despiadada seductora?

Su gran cuerpo se quedó totalmente inmóvil, y Serena estuvo a punto de retroceder unos pasos. A esas alturas debería haber aprendido a no provocarlo. Él se acercó, pero ella no cedió terreno.

En ese preciso instante se imaginó a Serena desnuda, con aquel cuerpo flexible y exquisito debajo del suyo, con sus piernas entrelazadas entorno a su espalda mientras él la penetraba más y más profundamente…

—Para nada. En realidad, todo lo contrario. Sin duda va a hacer que el tiempo que pasemos en el dormitorio sea mucho más… entretenido —la desnudó con la mirada, y ella notó que sus pezones se habían hinchado y estaban empujando contra la delgada tela del top.

Apretó aún con más fuerza la toalla contra su cuerpo y sintió cómo se deslizaba entre sus pechos una gota de sudor. Se preguntó si él la habría visto.

Después de un largo momento, Darién se hizo a un lado para dejar que Serena fuera delante. Venciendo su deseo de salir corriendo, entró en la casa, erguida, con la espalda recta, y entonces reparó en el último comentario que él había efectuado.

— ¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Que soy una chica de compañía?

Él se detuvo en seco, sorprendido por la pregunta.

—Eso es. Me topaba a menudo con tu nombre, Serena, y nunca fuera de las páginas de sociedad. De hecho, me sorprende que no nos hayamos encontrado mucho antes sabiendo que frecuentabas todo tipo de saraos y fiestas nocturnas con increíble regularidad.

A Serena le hirvió la sangre al escuchar ese reproche y pensar todo el tiempo y el esfuerzo que tuvo que invertir para sacar adelante su negocio. Después de todas y cada una de aquellas noches a las que él se refería, se levantaba sin falta a las seis de la mañana para volver al trabajo, y lo hacía sin resaca, porque ni siquiera bebía.

—Me sorprende, Darién, que alguien que tiene unas ansias irrefrenables por dominar el mundo no sepa reconocer a otro adicto al trabajo cuando lo ve —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros—. Piensa lo que quieras, aunque en realidad me importa un comino.

«Mentirosa».

Aquellas palabras lo arrastraron a lejanos lugares de la memoria, y sintió una inmediata necesidad de justificar algo. En todo caso, ¿cómo podía pretender ser adicta al trabajo si lo que ella llamaba trabajar era rodearse cada mañana de celebridades de segundo y tercer orden hasta bien avanzada la madrugada? Siempre había sentido escaso aprecio por la profesión de Serena, y él mismo hacía uso de su propio relaciones públicas en contadas ocasiones. Lamentablemente, hoy en día se había convertido en una profesión imprescindible dada la forma que tenían de trabajar los medios de comunicación. Callado y con una expresión sombría, se puso frente a ella, dando dos grandes zancadas.

—Esta noche cenamos fuera —dijo él. La ira de Serena se disipó enseguida.

—De acuerdo —cualquier cosa antes que quedarse a solas con él en la finca. De hecho, sería aún mejor si no lo veía en absoluto—. Ya sabes que no tenemos que salir a cenar juntos. Si quieres, puedes salir tú. A mí no me importa quedarme aquí.

No la hizo caso; ni siquiera se dio la vuelta.

—Nos marcharemos dentro de unas dos horas.

En un gesto muy infantil, ella le hizo burla con la lengua por la espalda, cosa que, curiosamente, le hizo sentirse un poco mejor. A continuación, siguió a su autoritario marido hacia la casa.

Darién estaba arrellanado en la butaca del vestíbulo, esperando a que Serena bajase. Sentía un cansancio placentero. Tras aquella conversación, había estado haciendo largos en la piscina para olvidar que deseaba a Serena más de lo que nunca había deseado a ninguna otra mujer. Y eso le preocupaba, pues tenía miedo de ser el primero que cruzase aquella puerta que comunicaba las dos habitaciones. Le ponía furioso el hecho de que ella pudiera excitarlo hasta el punto de hacerle perder el control de sus impulsos.

En ese momento, ella apareció al final de las escaleras, y la mera visión de aquella mujer dejó en nada todo el extenuante ejercicio físico que había realizado en la piscina. Como si acabara de recibir una inyección de adrenalina en estado puro, se incorporó como una bala. Para más inri, ni siquiera iba vestida como para impresionarlo. Llevaba unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca. El pelo suelto le caía por los hombros. Sin apenas maquillaje, un perfume fresco y ligero impregnaba levemente el aire a su alrededor. Se quedó de pie enfrente de él y esbozó una sonrisa algo forzada, pero incluso aquello le impresionó.

—Bien, me alegro de que no vayamos demasiado elegantes —dijo ella.

Él estaba extasiado por sus ojos, por su boca.

— ¿Cómo?

Ella señaló la ropa que él llevaba puesta. Como ella, iba vestido de manera informal, con unos vaqueros y una camisa. Pensó que, si apenas podía contenerse al verla así, cómo podría mantener su autocontrol si se vistiese para causar sensación. Antes de que ella pudiera intuir lo que estaba pensando, la hizo salir de la casa y subir al coche. Los guardaespaldas, siempre presentes, les seguían en otro vehículo, y Serena sintió un escalofrío al reparar en lo importante que era Darién, pues lo había llegado a olvidar con el fragor de la batalla que estaban librando.

Ella no pudo evitar la excitación que le producía la idea de ir a la ciudad. Siempre había amado el bullicio de Atenas. Al menos, así es como justificó lo que estaba sintiendo.

— ¿Adónde vamos? Hace mucho tiempo que no vengo, y seguro que todo ha cambiado bastante.

Cuando Darién le dirigió una rápida mirada, ella se dio cuenta de que él estaba evitando mirarla a los ojos.

—Acaba de abrir un nuevo restaurante en Kolonaki que me gustaría probar.

— ¿Sigue siendo ésa la zona de moda? —preguntó ella sin demasiado interés.

—Sí, pero hay barrios como Gazi que le están ganando terreno.

—Ese lugar estaba lleno de edificios en ruinas… no me lo digas, algún listillo ha convertido alguna vieja fábrica en un espacio artístico y ahora se está convirtiendo en hogar de bohemios y se está llenando de restaurantes modernos.

Ella vio cómo él hacía una mueca con la boca, y se quedó paralizada por la súbita claridad que parecía rodearlos.

A Darién le hizo gracia cómo se había expresado.

—Sí, esos condenados listillos magnates navieros tienen la costumbre de regenerar zonas degradadas.

Serena tragó saliva y lo miró.

— ¿Tú?

Él asintió con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros.

—Junto con otros cuantos. Bueno, era mejor que dejar que todo aquello se derrumbara. Ahora hay galerías, restaurantes, clubes… —se puso tenso por un instante—. Diamante Stakis había tomado el control de la zona y llevó años limpiarla. Se había convertido en un paraíso para el mercado negro, la delincuencia, la prostitución… ya sabes. Hizo una fortuna con todo aquello.

Ella se giró, mirando hacia Darién, ajena al resplandor natural de su cara, iluminada por un súpito entusiasmo.

— ¿Podríamos ir allí en lugar de a Kolonaki, por favor? Me encantaría ver lo que has hecho en la zona. Siempre pensé que tenía un gran potencial.

Darién sintió una especie de pinchazo en su interior, una sensación de orgullo. Se limitó a contestar con un gesto y giró el coche en otra dirección. Hacía tanto tiempo que no había sentido esa sensación de placer compartido por la consecución de algo, que se mantuvo el resto del viaje en silencio.

CONTINUARÁ…


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPÍTULO 9 **_

A Serena le encantó. El proceso de transformación de aquella zona había sido verdaderamente increíble. Sonriente, se volvió a mirarlo, fuera de una pequeña galería de grabados. Darién pensó:

«Si sigue sonriéndome de esa manera, no voy a poder…».

—Has hecho un trabajo fantástico. Debes de sentirte orgulloso de venir aquí y saber que has ayudado a mejorar la ciudad de esta manera.

Estaban uno al lado del otro. Él la miró, y ella pudo percibir en la sien de él la intensidad de su pulso. Quería tocarlo, pero ella enseguida borró la sonrisa de su cara. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Tan sólo llevaba unas pocas horas en Grecia y ya estaba cometiendo el mismo error que había cometido siete años antes. Resultaba patética; no había aprendido nada. ¡Por Dios, él la había chantajeado para conseguir el matrimonio y planeaba acostarse con ella como si fuese un puro objeto de placer!

—También a mí me encanta. Al igual que tú, siempre imaginé que esta área podía ser algo distinto.

Entre todo el torbellino de emociones que amenazaban con engullirla por completo, Serena, incómoda, tuvo que admitir que aquella primera impresión de que Darién se había vendido a una vida centrada en el dinero estaba resultando cuando menos inexacta. Durante un largo momento se quedaron mirando el uno al otro, momento que, para alivio de Darién, se vio interrumpido cuando una despistada pareja de enamorados se tropezó con ellos.

—Hay un restaurante al doblar la esquina. El dueño es amigo mío, uno de los socios que invirtió en la renovación de la zona.

Sin atreverse a hablar, Serena se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, se dio cuenta de que los sentimientos empezaban a escapársele de las manos. Debía tener mucho cuidado. Sabía que Darién tenía un arma para vengarse mucho más poderosa a su disposición. Sabía que no podía permitirse cometer el mismo error que en el pasado. Porque esa vez no sobreviviría.

Serena echó un vistazo al restaurante. El sube y baja emocional que estaba experimentando le resultaba extenuante. Tan pronto se abría, al igual que una flor en busca de luz, como enseguida empezaba a recordar y se cerraba. Darién era mucho más difícil de manejar cuando era… Serena estuvo a punto decir para sí simpático, pero tampoco era que estuviera siendo especialmente simpático, sino educado y correcto, y ella era como un patético ratón comiendo de las migajas.

La cena había sido deliciosa y el entorno había sido fantástico. Sin embargo, las emociones encontradas no le daban tregua. Era como si una fuerza superior a ella estuviera manipulándola como a una marioneta. El que la conversación no hubiera entrado en zonas peligrosas y ella verdaderamente hubiera disfrutado charlando con él lo hacía aún más difícil. Por primera vez, llegó a sentirse algo relajada. En un momento dado, incluso rió, aunque con brevedad, lo que supuso un gran alivio a las semanas de tensión acumulada. Acababan de servir el postre. Serena tomó una cucharada de helado y lo saboreó con un placer inusitado. Por algún motivo, nunca antes se le había ocurrido pensar que la experiencia de tomar helado podía ser tan sensual, pero tenía que admitir que, al lado de Darién, todo era diferente.

Evidenciando que se encontraba en una sintonía muy diferente a la de ella, bastó una simple pregunta para devolverla a la realidad.

— ¿Mencionaste que tu padre había matado a tu madre en el accidente?

Ella dejó la cuchara y asintió con desconfianza. ¿Qué necesidad tenía de recordar aquello ahora? Lo miró durante un buen rato a los ojos. No parecía haber maldad en aquella mirada.

— ¿Recuerdas que él siempre fue un _bon vivant_? —dijo ella, esta vez sin mirarlo, mientras jugaba con la cuchara—. Cuando _ya ya _murió, las cosas empeoraron en la empresa y comenzó a beber cada vez más.

Ella dio un suspiro y continuó.

—Aquel día… aquel día mi padre ya había aceptado que necesitaba ayuda, pero quería tomar una copa más… y no dejó que mi madre condujese… —el recuerdo hacía aflorar el dolor a la superficie—. Así que ella, como no quería quedarse sola, se fue con él.

Finalmente miró a Darién con cierta expresión desafiante, lo que a él le sorprendió. ¿Qué se había creído? ¿Que ella buscaba compasión? Él respondió de forma instintiva.

—Lo siento, Serena, no tenía ni idea.

Ella se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Bueno, entiendo que no lo supieras. No después de…

—No —concordó él. Ambos sabían que no necesitaba terminar aquella frase.

Serena quería hablar de otra cosa.

— ¿Y qué hay de tu madre? ¿Por qué no fue a la boda?

Él giro de la conversación fue radical. De pronto, a Darién le cambió la expresión de la cara. Serena pensó que no iba a responder, pero al final sí lo hizo.

—Nunca le ha gustado viajar. Ella es feliz mientras sepa que la Naviera Chiba genera suficiente dinero para mantener su tren de vida.

Su voz sonó tan fría y distante, que Serena se asustó un poco, pero no podía engañarla. Aunque él intentaba restarle importancia a la actitud de su madre, ella sabía por su propia experiencia con el dolor que la realidad era muy distinta. Serena no podía creer el raudal de emociones que estaba surgiendo en dentro de ella. Quería ir y darle un abrazo, pero sabía que él no apreciaría su comprensión. Cuando depositó la cuchara en el plato, su mano estaba temblando.

Se excusó para ir al lavabo antes de que él se diera cuenta del estado en que se encontraba. Sólo regresó después de serenarse. La esperaba un café en la mesa.

—Gracias, pero no pedí café.

—Invita la casa… es un detalle de mi amigo Andrew.

—Vale —aceptó.

Se hizo un silencio. Darién parecía estar dándole vueltas a algo. Obviamente, los temas más banales de conversación se habían agotado. Mientras tomaba el café, Serena comenzó a pensar en lo que le preocupaba. Muy pronto estarían de vuelta en la finca, solos. ¿Dejaría él la puerta abierta esa noche? ¿La besaría hasta hacerla caer a sus pies? ¿La obligaría?

«No lo iba a necesitar…».

El pulso de Serena se aceleró y dio otro gran sorbo a su café. Era incapaz de mirar enfrente de la mesa, donde estaba Darién. Tratando de pensar en otra cosa, volvió a tomar café. Éste tenía un sabor algo extraño que no lograba identificar.

— ¿Qué tiene este café? Sabe de una forma diferente —preguntó sin poner demasiado interés, como para ocultar la confusión reinante en su cabeza.

Darién la miró fijamente, lo que aceleró de nuevo el pulso de Serena.

—Algún licor, creo que dijo el camarero.

Automáticamente Serena pudo sentir algo en su interior. No había probado ni una gota de alcohol en siete años y de pronto, algo mareada, lo único que podía oler, saborear o sentir era el alcohol. Con una increíble intensidad, se encontró en el patio, con su cabeza dándole vueltas, sintiendo otra vez la misma profunda humillación de aquella lejana noche. El pánico la atenazó. Se llevó una mano al pecho, al lugar donde notaba una asfixiante presión.

Todo estaba empezando de nuevo. Otra vez se encontraba en Atenas con Darién, quien la estaba observando fijamente. ¿Acaso parecía graciosa? Serena se sintió muy rara… y supo que por alguna razón había dejado de respirar.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —la voz de Darién venía de muy lejos—. Serena, respóndeme.

Las palabras no le salían. No podía respirar.

—No lo sé… debe de haber sido algo…

Lo único que sabía con claridad meridiana era que él no podía saber a qué se debía semejante reacción. Todo daba vueltas en su cabeza y apenas podía mantener el equilibrio sentada. Entonces unos poderosos brazos la levantaron. Estaba mareada, pero se sintió a salvo, y enseguida perdió el sentido.

Volvió en sí de la manera más horrible e indigna que podía imaginar. Inclinada sobre una palangana, empapada y con arcadas. Darién estaba detrás de ella, sujetándole el pelo hacia atrás mientras ella recuperaba el sentido y vaciaba su estómago. Estaba agitándose de forma violenta. Al fin, todo pasó. Sintió un enorme alivio cuando le puso un trapo húmedo sobre la cara y el cuello. Estaba sentada en el regazo de Darién, quien la asió firmemente contra su pecho hasta que los temblores comenzaron a remitir. Al fin se las arregló para pronunciar unas palabras.

— ¿Dónde… dónde estamos?

—En los aseos para el personal del restaurante.

—Ay, lo siento mucho… —Serena cerró los ojos y se aferró a Darién.

Cuando los volvió a abrir, se fijó en el baño. Debía de haberla reanimado poniéndola bajo la ducha.

—Lo siento mucho.

—Serena, ¿qué es lo que te ha pasado? —Su voz sonó dura—. Por Dios, mujer, si eras alérgica al licor o al café, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

« ¡Pero no soy alérgica!».

O, al menos, no había pensado que lo era. Pero incluso mientras Serena pensaba en el alcohol en el café, podía ver las imágenes dando vueltas en su cabeza y sentir unas intensas náuseas. Cerró los ojos, asió la camisa y respiró profundamente. Aquello era ridículo. De ningún modo podía afectarla tanto. Tenía que ser la comida… o alguna otra cosa. No podía ser por lo que pasó hacía siete años.

—No, no pudo ser —replicó con la cabeza.

«No pudo ser», se dijo una vez más.

—Debe de haber sido algo que comí.

—Hemos comido lo mismo, y yo estoy bien —repuso con seguridad.

Ella estaba demasiado débil para discutir.

Él se levantó, tomándola consigo, sujetándola contra su pecho. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que Darién tenía el pelo y el pecho empapados. ¿También se había metido en la ducha? Él respondió a su mirada.

—Bueno, difícilmente pude evitar mojarme también, ¿no? No te podía arrojar ahí dentro.

—Lo siento —repitió ella en voz baja.

Él abrió la puerta del baño con el codo, y al salir se encontraron con Andrew, el amigo y dueño del restaurante. Estaba muy nervioso y preocupado.

—Lo siento, Darién. No me explico cómo ha podido pasar esto.

Serena tuvo un temblor involuntario, y Darién la agarró con más fuerza.

—Andrew, no te preocupes. Olvídalo… aunque debemos marcharnos ya; estamos mojados.

Su amigo se apresuró a darles unas toallas.

—Tu automóvil está justo en la puerta, por detrás.

Serena no pudo evitar mortificarse. Estaba convencida de que al gran Darién Chiba le incomodaría enormemente esa situación tan violenta. Él subió a la parte trasera del coche, aún con ella en brazos. Serena quitó los brazos de su cuello y miró por la ventanilla.

—Lo siento —insistió ella, con todo su cuerpo en tensión—. No quería avergonzarte delante de tus amigos… de la gente del restaurante.

Darién la miró. Tenía la cabeza agachada, y el pelo, húmedo y brillante. Cuando ella había apartado los brazos de su cuello, había sentido la necesidad de volver a ponérselos. Y a pesar de lo que pudiera pensar, cuando se desmayó, el restaurante y la gente que allí estaba le importó un comino. Su única preocupación había sido Serena y su bienestar. Incluso preguntó a gritos si había un doctor entre los presentes, aunque no hubo ninguno.

—No seas tonta, Serena. Te sacamos por detrás porque era más rápido.

—Ah…

Tomó una de las toallas y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Serena. Ella golpeó sin mucha fuerza su mano.

— ¿Qué es lo que haces? —preguntó, alterada.

Él le quitó las manos de en medio.

—Serena, estás empapada, al igual que yo. A menos que quieras sufrir una hipotermia, tienes que quitarte la camisa.

Antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta, él ya había desabrochado todos los botones y estaba sacando los brazos de las mangas.

— ¡Tú chófer! —susurró, nerviosa.

Se había quedado tan sólo en sujetador, y Darién se estaba quitando también su ropa mojada. Sin pizca de vergüenza, no la hizo caso. Él llevó la espalda de Serena contra su pecho desnudo y envolvió a los dos en un par de toallas. Un mar de sensaciones recorrió el cuerpo de Serena, haciendo que sus pechos se hincharan hasta el límite del dolor. Ella se mordió los labios. Darién miró hacia abajo y, cuando logró ver brevemente dos perfectos y cremosos montículos desbordando el sujetador, apenas pudo reprimir el deseo. La inevitable reacción fue más aguda. La mandíbula, tensa; la toalla, algo caída. Ella se movió para acomodarse, y él no pudo contenerse.

—Serena, deja de moverte.

Al sentir la presión debajo de ella, una oleada de calor inundó su cuerpo. El viaje de vuelta a la finca estaba resultando una tortura, y para cuando salió del coche, Serena estaba en un estado casi febril.

Él la llevó hasta su habitación y la dejó con cuidado fuera de la puerta del baño. Ella se había apretado la toalla alrededor de su torso y miraba a todas partes salvo a los formidables pectorales que tenía delante.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—No —se apresuró a contestar—. No… gracias. No sé qué habría hecho si…

—Debes quitarte toda esa ropa húmeda antes de que te enfermes —la interrumpió.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y entró en el baño. Se desnudó y tomó una ducha caliente. Cuando salió, vestida con un voluminoso albornoz, para su frustración, no había nadie en el cuarto. Entonces apareció Thea por la puerta con una expresión de preocupación que enseguida disimuló al ver a Serena.

Thea entró y ayudó a Serena a meterse en la cama, por lo que ésta pensó justo antes de dormirse que tal vez, después de todo, Thea no era tan distante y fría hacia ella como parecía. Quizás podía volver a intentarlo. Por lo demás, se negó a pensar en el hombre que la había salvado esa noche, que la había sostenido con tanta ternura. No había sucedido de esa manera; se estaba dejando llevar por su imaginación. Él se había limitado a ser práctico, nada más.

Cuando Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintió los músculos del estómago doloridos. Justo cuando se desperezaba, la puerta se abrió. Allí estaba Darién, afeitado, vestido y con un aspecto despejado y alegre. Ella se puso algo nerviosa y tiró de las sábanas hasta su cuello.

Él entró y descorrió las cortinas que tapaban las puertas de estilo francés que conducían a la terraza. Se quedó de pie unos instantes con las manos en los bolsillos, contemplando el paisaje. Luego se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

—Mucho mejor, gracias. Yo…

—No digas que lo sientes, Serena —la interrumpió—. No pudiste evitarlo. Debes de ser especialmente sensible a los licores. Quizás al marisco.

« ¡Querrás decir al pasado!».

Ella observó con desconfianza cómo se acercaba hasta la cama. Era imponente, tan alto y masculino.

—Me temo que debo ir a Londres un par de días. En uno de nuestros barcos se ha producido una especie de motín entre la tripulación —hizo una mueca de disgusto—. Parece que sólo yo puedo solucionarlo.

Pese a lo que había sucedido entre ellos, Serena se dio cuenta enseguida que sería un buen negociador. Duro pero flexible. A diferencia de lo que había pasado con ella, con aquella gente no habría resentimiento.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Darién le lanzó una mirada indescifrable.

—No me extrañes mucho mientras estoy fuera.

—No lo haré —dijo, negando al tiempo con la cabeza.

Pero sí lo haría.

—Estoy seguro de que no, Serena —añadió él con una fugaz sonrisa.

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPÍTULO 10 **_

Mientras Darién se alejaba en su coche de la finca, tuvo que admitir que por el momento el matrimonio con Serena no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado. Y tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas no harían sino complicarse aún más. De nuevo sintió esa extraña sensación de que quizás en algún momento había cometido un monumental error de juicio. Por primera vez en su vida, no se había acostado con una mujer a la que deseaba cuando él lo deseaba. Pero ya no había lugar a más esperas. Si a su regreso ella no acudía a él, entonces sería él quien tomaría la iniciativa. Ya había tenido bastante de su supuesta timidez y de sus jueguecitos.

Serena bajó las escaleras después de un rato y encontró en el comedor los restos de un desayuno. Estaba nerviosa y no quería saber por qué. Apiló los platos y se los llevó a la cocina. Había terminado de lavarlos y había comenzado a colocarlos en su sitio cuando oyó un sonido detrás de ella. Thea estaba allí de pie, mirándola, indignada.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Por qué? Ahora él no está aquí. No necesita que finjas ser algo que no eres.

Thea parecía tan herida y enojada, que Serena no pudo responder inmediatamente.

—Thea…

La vieja mujer, en un ataque de ira, ignorando a Serena, se puso a abrir y cerrar armarios sin ton ni son.

Serena recordó que siempre había hecho eso cuando estaba enfadada o molesta.

Se acercó a Thea y le puso una mano en el brazo.

—Thea, por favor. ¿Podemos hablar?

Thea dejó por fin que Serena la llevase a la mesa, aunque aquélla seguía sin mirarla. En cualquier caso, Serena, con voz entrecortada, comenzó a contarle con pelos y señales todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche de hacía siete años, justo hasta el momento en que Darién le había arrojado el periódico a los pies a la mañana siguiente.

Serena ni siquiera fue realmente consciente de que había dejado de hablar hasta que Thea la miró y dijo tranquilamente:

— ¿Mina?

Serena asintió en silencio. Thea dio un profundo suspiro.

—Creo que dices la verdad. Siempre supe que esa chica era una mala persona…

—Pero… —Serena, al tiempo que se secaba la humedad de las mejillas, no le dejó terminar, aunque Thea, indignada, prosiguió.

— ¡Fíjate! Incluso ahora sales en su defensa. ¿Se puede saber qué te ocurre? Debes contárselo a Darién.

Serena negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo, Thea. Prometí que no se lo diría, y además él iría tras ella.

— ¿Ella? —Thea dio un soplido—. Pues claro que lo haría, ése es el problema. Siempre se preocupó por ti, no por ella. Por eso Mina lo hizo, y por eso él estaba tan enfadado contigo.

Serena no daba crédito a lo que oía. Él no había tenido el menor interés en ella, como había quedado de manifiesto por el modo tan rápido en que la juzgó y la condenó.

—Thea, no puedo contárselo —Serena le explicó a Thea la frágil salud física y mental que padecía Mina, pero Thea insistió:

—Por favor, esa chica es una auténtica manipuladora.

—Pero Thea, ¿es que no lo ves? ¿Cómo voy a correr el riesgo de contárselo a Darién cuando sé que él podría decidir castigarla a ella… o a su familia?

—Ése fue siempre tu problema, Serena. Eras demasiado buena… y demasiado ingenua. Él siempre se interesó por ti… ahí es donde comenzó el problema. Mina estaba celosa.

Serena hizo una mueca de dolor. ¿Estaba Thea en lo cierto? ¿No querría castigar a Mina? No podía asumir ese riesgo. Un oscuro sentimiento le rondaba la cabeza, pero prefería ignorarlo. No importaba lo que dijese Thea, tenía que proteger a Mina.

Thea se levantó a hacer algo de café para las dos, pero terminó preparando un té verde al notar lo pálida que se estaba poniendo Serena con el olor del café. Thea presentía que Serena acabaría por ser perdonada. El alivio era inmenso. La Thea de siempre, la que Serena había conocido de niña, había vuelto.

—Hija, no te imaginas lo que le sucedió después de aquello… ¿Piensas que sólo fue la ruptura de su compromiso?

¿Acaso no era eso lo bastante malo?

Serena se encogió de hombros.

—Me imagino que la amaba —contestó Serena, pese a lo que él le había dicho antes.

— ¿Amor? —Thea se rió—. No puedes seguir siendo tan ingenua. Él no la amaba. Su madre le obligó a casarse con ella para salvar la Naviera Chiba. No tenía elección. Cuando su padre murió y le dejó el control, los viejos socios no tenían fe en él. Comenzaron a vender, y la empresa estuvo al borde de la bancarrota. Aquella fusión era la única esperanza —Thea se quedó observando a Serena—. ¿Acaso no sabías todo esto?

Serena sólo sabía que no le iba a gustar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar.

—No, él sólo me contó en varias ocasiones que no estaba seguro de si quería hacerse cargo del negocio —esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Solía decirme que quería estudiar Bellas Artes.

Aquello estaba tan en las antípodas del Darién actual, que Serena apenas podía creer que le hubiera dicho nunca algo así. Thea la devolvió de golpe a la realidad.

—Eso fue lo que le confiaste a Mina, y lo que evidentemente luego filtró a la prensa, junto con aquella foto.

—Ay, cielos —Serena, destrozada como estaba, nunca llegó a leer toda la historia.

—Sí. La prensa lo difamó. ¡_El chico de oro de las compañías navieras que no quería heredar el negocio y prefería estudiar Arte en la universidad_! Al romperse el compromiso y fallar la fusión, la compañía casi se fue a pique. Darién tuvo que trabajar veinticuatro horas al día, siete días a la semana para reflotarla. Pero lo consiguió.

La expresión de Thea mostraba un inapelable sentimiento de orgullo. El pasado cobró _ipso facto _un tinte bien distinto. La persona en la que Darién se había convertido tras la muerte de su padre era producto de la responsabilidad y la necesidad, no de un ambicioso deseo de ganar dinero. Serena se sintió mal de nuevo. Miró a Thea con ojos afligidos.

—Mis padres… ellos le echaron de la casa. Nunca lo olvidaré.

—Me lo figuraba —asintió Thea—. Aunque no me lo contó, pero sabía que algo malo había pasado allí. Nunca volvió a mencionar a tu familia. Y, en verdad, tú, tus padres, tus primos… erais toda la familia que el realmente tenía.

Serena se sintió mal, muy mal. Ella sabía que habían estado muy próximos, pero Darién siempre había parecido tan… autosuficiente. Él siempre había ocultado algo. Nunca había hablado sobre su propia familia. Por primera vez pudo ver lo duros que habían sido sus padres juzgándolo tan mal.

Era mucho peor de lo que ella nunca se había imaginado.

—Me debe de despreciar.

Thea se levantó para enjuagar su taza.

—En verdad, Serena, estaba demasiado ocupado como para odiar a nadie —volvió y se quedó de pie delante de Serena. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción. Miró a propósito el anillo que Serena llevaba en el dedo, una sencilla cinta de platino—. Se ha casado contigo, Serena, por algún motivo.

Thea tenía razón, pero era dos y no uno los motivos. Venganza y deseo. Serena se sentía culpable. De ningún modo podía contarle la verdad, porque eso significaría traicionar a Mina, poner en peligro su delicada salud. Y ahora Serena se sentía como si no se mereciese el perdón. Los hechos seguían siendo los mismos. Si aquella noche no hubiera ido tras él para besarlo, cuando su instinto le había dicho que no lo hiciera, nada de aquello habría pasado. Pero ya no podía cambiar el pasado, y no le quedaba más remedio que asumirlo.

Serena tenía mucho en lo que pensar durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Ella y Thea estaban intentando restablecer su amistad. A la noche siguiente, después de la cena y cuando Thea se hubo ido a la cama, Serena se sentó, decidida a esperar a Darién. No estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer o decir. Se sentía como si hubiese perdido una capa protectora de la piel y no sabía si sería capaz de evitar que él se diera cuenta.

Se hizo tan tarde, que Serena se estaba quedando dormida, así que se fue a la cama. Ya lo vería por la mañana, o quizás no regresaría hasta dentro de otros cuantos días. Esa idea la deprimió.

Serena se despertó, sobresaltada. Había estado soñando algo. Su corazón latía a toda velocidad. Con los ojos llorosos, se levantó de la cama y fue al baño. Todo estaba tranquilo. Inmediatamente pensó en Darién. ¿Habría regresado? Ella sabía que no había dormido más de un par de horas. A punto de regresar a la cama, se detuvo y miró el pomo de la puerta contigua. En su fértil imaginación, parecía brillar ligeramente iluminado por el resplandor de la luna. Había dejado las cortinas descorridas.

Siguiendo un impulso incontrolable, caminó hacia esa puerta. Probablemente ni siquiera estaría allí, se dijo a sí misma. Puso la mano sobre el pomo. Su respiración era agitada… ¡y todavía ni lo había girado! Finalmente se decidió y dio media vuelta al tirador de la puerta. Esta se abrió hacia ella, sorprendiéndola por lo pesada que era.

La habitación estaba a oscuras. Entró con sumo sigilo. La cama estaba sin abrir. No había nadie allí. En penumbra, como su propio cuarto, sólo podía vislumbrar algunas formas. Era austera y masculina, apropiada para alguien como Darién. Y sin embargo había cuadros en las paredes. No eran pinturas abstractas, como había esperado, sino pequeño estudios, retratos, paisajes…

De pronto se sintió como una mirona y regresó a su cuarto, y en aquel mismo instante se abrió la puerta del baño en el otro lado de la habitación. La luz se desparramó por la habitación y vio salir a Darién, en cueros y secándose el pelo con una toalla.

Ella debió de hacer un pequeño ruido porque él se detuvo en seco, con los músculos tensos, y al levantar la cabeza la descubrió al instante. No hizo nada, simplemente se quedó allí de pie, magnífico y sin ruborizarse. Ella no supo cuánto tiempo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Sólo era consciente de los veloces latidos de su corazón, del modo en que su cuerpo parecía derretirse e inflamarse.

—Serena…

Él era real, no era una aparición. Serena finalmente se movió. Se dio la vuelta y habría salido corriendo hacia su dormitorio de haber tenido en ese momento la coordinación necesaria. Tropezó con la puerta, y ella misma la cerró en sus narices, quedándose dentro de la habitación de Darién. Sin duda él estaba pensando que ella lo había oído llegar y estaba cumpliendo con su deber marital.

En cuestión de segundos la mano empezó a sudar y el pomo resbalaba sin girar. Ella dejó escapar una queja de frustración. Y entonces se detuvo. La alfombra había amortiguado sus pasos, pero pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo detrás de ella, y cerró los ojos. Sin ni siquiera mirarlo, fue su cuerpo lo que veía, o más bien la impronta que su cuerpo había dejado en su retina unos momentos antes. Un cuerpo tonificado, sin un gramo de grasa, atlético, perfectamente formado, sin imperfección alguna en aquella piel tersa y aceitunada.

Cuando las pesadas manos de él se posaron sobre la piel desnuda de sus hombros fue incapaz de reprimir un escalofrío. Él le giró la cabeza hacia él sin que ella opusiera resistencia. Serena mantuvo los ojos cerrados, consciente de que, si se movía aunque fuera un milímetro, entraría en contacto con aquel cuerpo de acero.

—Serena —algo salpicó su voz: ¿era diversión?, ¿irritación?—. ¡Abre los ojos!

Ella los abrió, y se sorprendió al ver que la luz de la luna bañaba la habitación con una luz más intensa de lo que había pensado. Las limpias facciones de su cara estaban claramente delineadas, como lo estaba el deseo en sus ojos. Era incapaz de mirar hacia abajo para ver si se había puesto la toalla. Con sólo pensar que podía estar desnudo le fallaban las piernas. Aquel leve movimiento la había puesto en sus manos. Ella sintió la toalla, pero era una endeble barrera contra la intensa y dura erección que ocultaba. Las piernas de Serena no dejaban de temblar. Sólo la sujetaban aquellos poderosos brazos.

Tampoco su camiseta de seda ni sus bragas de encaje significaban una barrera efectiva. Serena sintió la puerta contra su espalda y cómo los brazos de él aflojaban la presión y sus manos alcanzaban su cara. Estaba inundándola, separando sus muslos con su pierna. Era algo inevitable. No había vuelta atrás. Aquello era por lo que estaba allí, era lo que había surgido entre ellos desde la primera vez que se volvieron a encontrar.

Y de pronto dejó de importar por qué estaba allí; sólo era consciente de aquel muslo entre los suyos, y de cómo ansiaba sentir más, gozarlo plenamente.

Él emitió un sonido gutural, algo en griego, e inclinó su cabeza sobre la de ella para besarla salvaje, apasionadamente. Un estremecimiento de placer recorrió todo su cuerpo. Incapaz de resistirse a su abrumador deseo, se puso de puntillas para encontrarse con él y rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Anhelaba estar más cerca aún, y pudo notar la húmeda expresión de su deseo entre sus muslos, en sus bragas mojadas. Se movió sutilmente contra él, pugnando por liberar la tensión acumulada entre sus piernas.

Él apartó su boca de la de ella y descendió trazando un camino de besos a lo largo de la barbilla y continuando por el cuello. Serena echó su cabeza hacia atrás hasta darse con la puerta, pero ni siquiera notó dolor. Todos los músculos de su cuello se tensaron mientras sentía cómo él, con su mano, abarcaba uno de sus pechos, palpándolo, acariciándolo por encima de la fina seda. Con su muslo aun sujetándola, la tocó con la boca, rodeando el dilatado pezón y devorándolo a través de la seda. La espalda de Serena se arqueó y pudo sentir cómo se astillaba en mil pedazos. Nada la había preparado para ese torbellino de sensaciones.

Antes de que ella se perdiera por completo, él retrocedió. Serena abrió los ojos y vio en los de él las brasas incandescentes de su deseo, de su deseo por ella. Todo lo que podía hacer era experimentar ese momento, sentirlo.

Ella se estiró y tomó su cara entre las manos, acercándosela. Cuando la boca de él tocó otra vez la suya, ella emitió un suspiro de profunda satisfacción. Serena bajó con las manos, deleitándose en el contacto con su piel, con sus anchas espaldas, hacia los bíceps, dilatados de sujetar su cintura, de abarcarla con las manos. Serena siguió descendiendo hasta alcanzar la toalla de Darién. Entonces rodeó su cintura con las manos para llegar a la espalda, y una vez allí las deslizó debajo de la toalla y se recreó amasando aquellos glúteos duros y bien formados.

Darién se estremeció mientras su erección presionaba contra la tripa de ella.

—Serena, Serena, ¡cuánto he deseado esto desde que te vi! Te deseo con locura.

Ella besó su cuello, su hombro. Las palabras fluían sin dificultad. Ni siquiera tenía que pensarlas.

—Yo también te deseo.

— ¿Entonces por qué intentaste marcharte?

Le faltaba el aliento, apenas podía mantener la coherencia.

—Yo… yo no sabía que tú estabas aquí… No quería que pensaras que estaba rindiéndome.

Algo en el modo en que lo dijo, quizás una suerte de provocadora independencia, la hizo parecer insoportablemente vulnerable. Él tenía que manejar la situación.

—Bien, ahora estás aquí y es demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

Él la levantó con un ágil movimiento y la transportó hasta la cama, recostándola con sorprendente cuidado. Ella se tumbó boca arriba y observó cómo él apoyaba sus fuertes brazos sobre ella. Por un instante recobró la claridad y la cordura. Aquel hombre la despreciaba y quería acostarse con ella como un modo de castigarla. Pero entonces, ¿cómo podía resultar tan placentero? Notó cómo algo inexorable emergía dentro de ella.

Ella se había entrelazado a él con tanta intensidad, que Darién se sintió próximo a estallar. Pero justo entonces ella se incorporó sobre los codos, manifestando en su mirada una pasión que dejaba vislumbrar algo más. Algo que él era incapaz de definir.

—Darién, ¿cómo puedes…? ¿Cómo podemos hacer esto cuando tú me odias tanto?

CONTINUARÁ…


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPÍTULO 11 **_

« ¿Qué?».

Algo en su cuerpo se enfrío. No su deseo. Eso nada podía apagarlo. Sus pensamientos empezaron a fluir en contra de su voluntad. Tenía que reconocer que desde que se había marchado, no había dejado de pensar en ella, en el pasado… la deseaba con un ansia que tenía que ser puramente física. Desde luego, eso es lo que parecía en ese momento, cuando ella estaba allí tumbada, enfrente de él, ardiente y con los labios hinchados a causa de sus besos. Cualquier otra cosa tenía que deberse al pasado, eso era todo.

El pasado era complicado, pero esto no lo era. Esto era sencillo.

Todos sus músculos se habían tensado al salir de la ducha y verla allí. Ella parecía una joven divinidad. Blanca y resplandeciente a la luz de la luna, tenía los pechos levantados y seductoramente visibles bajo la camiseta. La sombra que ocultaba su sexo era una misteriosa promesa del paraíso.

« ¡Basta de pensar, basta de hablar!».

—No, Serena —dijo con voz ronca—. No te odio. Te lo dije una vez, el amor es la otra cara del odio. Tú debes tener la otra. Te deseo… eso es todo.

Y con una ferocidad que le hizo sentirse en un terreno más seguro, se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de Serena, encontró su boca y la tomó cruelmente para saciar su hambre e inflamar la de ella. Al principio ella se quedó rígida, como si rechazase sus palabras, pero luego, poco a poco, él pudo sentir el temblor que anticipaba su entrega.

Serena trató de quedarse con aquellas palabras brutales, trató de guardarlas en su cabeza para permanecer rígida, merme, pero no fue capaz. Era demasiado débil. En ese punto sólo tenía clara una cosa. Sólo había una cosa que deseara más que su perdón, más que su aceptación: a él mismo.

Apartando su boca de la de ella, tiró de Serena hacia arriba. Ella tenía el pelo sobre los hombros, y su largo flequillo le cubría los ojos. Con una rodilla en la cama, le levantó los brazos para quitarle la camiseta. Luego la presionó sobre su espalda para tumbarla de nuevo. Ella miró a lo lejos durante un instante como para evitar mirarlo a los ojos, pero Darién le hizo girar la cabeza, tomándola por la barbilla. La miró fijamente a sus ojos verdemar, unos ojos que ahora, con la excitación, habían cobrado una tonalidad más oscura.

—Serena, no me rehúyas. Me deseas… Dilo.

—Te deseo —dijo como si estuviera hipnotizada.

Él vio un destello en su mirada, y en ese momento lo agarró de los hombros y tiró de él hasta ponerlo encima de ella, y no paró hasta encontrar su boca. Cuando él se retiró, aquel brillo había desaparecido de sus ojos, como si hubiera sido fruto de su imaginación. Se palparon cada palmo de sus cuerpos. Él tuvo cuidado en no dejar caer todo su peso sobre ella. Acarició sus pechos, trazando círculos con los dedos. Los dos perfectos montículos se hincharon; sus pezones eran pequeños guijarros. Ella arqueaba la espalda y contraía el estómago, mientras Darién examinaba uno con más detalle, pellizcando y jugando con el pezón.

—Darién… por favor…

Él se inclinó para permitir que su boca y su lengua la devorasen. Primero uno, luego el otro. Las manos de ella trataban de agarrarse a su cabeza y dirigirlo. Él puso la otra mano en la suavidad de su vientre, palpando su estremecimiento, y a continuación la deslizó bajo las bragas. El vello era suave, sedoso. Le quitó las bragas mientras ella levantaba las piernas para ayudarlo. Estaban humedecidas por su excitación, y su pene reaccionó al instante con una formidable erección. Apenas podía refrenar las ganas de penetrarla intensa y profundamente, pero sabía que sería más placentero hacerlo despacio. Además, ella le había hecho esperar, así que ahora le tocaba a ella.

La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Se hallaban muy juntos, casi soldados el uno al otro. Los pechos de Serena estaban aprisionados contra su pectoral, y él con una mano abarcaba la desnudez y la voluptuosidad de sus redondas nalgas. Él le separó las piernas y su mano se abrió camino desde los suculentos carrillos hasta los suaves rizos de su sexo, pasando de nuevo por la tersura de su vientre. Sus dedos se introdujeron dentro de ella, acariciándola rítmicamente. Ella tenía la boca contra su hombro, al que mordía con suavidad en un continuo jadeo mientras luchaba por reprimir sus gemidos.

Serena puso la pierna sobre el muslo de él, abriéndose aún más, estirándose para alcanzar su miembro erecto. Cuando lo tocó, se quedó tan impresionada, que puso los ojos como platos.

—Es todo para ti —susurró él, y la besó. Sus dedos seguían acariciándola, jugando con su pequeña fuente de placer, frotándola sin descanso, moviéndola en círculos, antes de volver a sumergirse. Ya eran tres los dedos que metía y sacaba. Incapaz de sostenerla, Serena echó su cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo en voz alta, mientras con la mano movía arriba y abajo la piel de su pene. A Darién le sacudió un estremecimiento de placer tan intenso, que durante un segundo tuvo que quedarse completamente quieto. Ella casi lo había llevado al límite.

—Serena.

—Darién.

—Para.

—Pero… te deseo… quiero más.

Él apartó la mano del sexo de ella. Ardía en deseos de ser poseída. Aunque todo entre ellos era complicado, sus emociones, su historia, y a pesar de la inexperiencia de Serena, aquello parecía una coreografía que ella llevaba preparando mucho tiempo. Sabía exactamente lo que debía hacer. Y era asombroso. Él la apretó la espalda, y ella notó cómo cambiaba de postura. Él se situó sobre ella, y ésta se arqueó, dirigiendo sus caderas hacia él, hasta que la cabeza de su miembro, todavía en la mano de ella, se situó a las puertas de su baluarte. Nunca había sentido nada tan erótico. Estaba completamente volcada en el aquí y el ahora, todo lo demás carecía de importancia. Ni el pasado ni el futuro, sólo el presente existía.

Él se preparó para penetrarla. Serena finalmente quitó su mano y se arqueó aún más. Con las caderas elevadas, trató en vano de rodearlo, así que puso sus manos en su cintura, sintiendo el masculino relieve que delineaba la unión de sus muslos.

Ella se mordió los labios, a punto de implorar, y entonces, en un momento brutal, él estaba allí, deslizándose hacia su interior, empujando en su húmedo calor. Los músculos de ella se apretaron en torno a él, conduciéndolo hacia el interior, hasta el fondo, hasta que estuvieron completamente unidos. Y cuando él comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, Serena terminó por perder todo vestigio de control y cordura.

Darién se encontraba en otro universo, en un lugar en el que nunca antes había estado. Entrar en Serena fue como entrar en un reino extraño y, no obstante, en cierta forma, conocido. El modo en que ella fue a su encuentro, la sutil e inocente presión de sus muslos contra los suyos le hizo apretar aún más y penetrarla más y más profundamente. Despacio, disfrutando con cada segundo, envuelto en su cálida exuberancia, salió de ella para volver a entrar de nuevo. Y sintió como que regresaba al hogar.

El sudor le corría por la frente. Serena lo miró y se aferró a sus hombros mientras él la penetraba de nuevo. Luego bajó con las manos hasta sus duros glúteos, instándolo a ir más adentro, más duro. Él ya no pudo seguir conteniéndose. Se le agotó la voluntad de ser paciente y delicado. Necesitaba poseerla ya. Abandonando todo control, complaciendo los deseos más salvajes de ella, la penetró sin piedad, fuerte y deprisa.

El cuerpo de Serena se volvió a arquear, sus caderas se balanceaban contra él y sus pechos estaban aprisionados contra sus músculos. Él sintió cómo ella se deshacía en sus brazos, obligado a hacer un increíble esfuerzo para sostenerse hasta el último momento, cuando los dos se unieron en un clímax total y maravilloso.

Serena se despertó con las primeras luces del amanecer. Estaba de lado, mirando a Darién, a escasos milímetros el uno del otro. Contempló su cara, que parecía mucho más joven y vulnerable en reposo. Nada hacía pensar en el exitoso y agresivo hombre de negocios en que se había convertido; antes al contrario, aquella imagen le recordó tanto al joven que un día conoció, que se sintió sobrecogida. De repente la invadió una increíble sensación de ternura y de algo más, y el pánico la atenazó. No, no podía, no debía sentir eso. Sabía que aquello era tanto como concederle el poder de destruir su vida más allá de todo límite.

Intentó calmarse, diciéndose a sí misma que todos aquellos sentimientos eran perfectamente comprensibles. Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuánta gente realizaba sus sueños, sus más íntimas fantasías? Cerró los ojos durante unos instantes mientras recordaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Él había sido todo lo que ella podía haber deseado. Un amante sin igual, un auténtico maestro, más sintonizado con su cuerpo de lo que ella misma había estado. Aquellos pensamientos volvieron a despertar su deseo. Él la había llevado al límite, y lo habían traspasado juntos una y otra vez. Ella había sido tan insaciable como él.

Abrió sus ojos de nuevo y, conscientemente, evitó mirar aquel tentador cuerpo tendido a su lado. Entonces las palabras de Thea resonaron en su cabeza como veneno, esparciéndose por su mente y empañando lo que había pasado entre ellos dos. Las cosas eran mucho peores de lo que se había imaginado. ¿Cuál sería su reacción cuando despertase? ¿Quizás una sonrisa triunfante y burlona? Miles de posibles escenarios acudían a su imaginación, a cada cual peor, y no quería esperar para averiguarlo.

Sintió vergüenza cuando pensó en la débil resistencia que había ofrecido. Podría muy bien haberle estado esperando en su cama, envuelta en papel de regalo. Esa idea le dio el impulso necesario para levantarse de la cama. Recogió la ropa que tenía esparcida por el suelo, no sin un cierto rubor, y salió de la habitación.

Cuando Darién se despertó, se quedó unos instantes tumbado sin abrir los ojos. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía… satisfecho, completo. El recuerdo del cuerpo de Serena bajo el suyo le provocó una sonrisa. Nunca antes se había sentido así a la mañana siguiente. Y según se despertaba un poco más, otra sensación, cada vez más intensa, empezó a sustituir a la anterior. Un fuerte deseo, el ansia de un cuerpo que después de haber probado el paraíso le pedía más, y se lo pedía ya.

Sonrió incluso más cuando pensó en las instrucciones que había dado a su abogado para que tuviera listos los papeles del divorcio para después de la luna de miel. Si se sentía así después de una sola noche, no era difícil imaginar que el matrimonio podría durar algo más. Estaba claro que su venganza estaba resultando muy dulce.

En todo caso, ¿dónde estaba Serena? Cuando, exhaustos, se durmieron, ella se había acurrucado junto a su pecho y había puesto una pierna encima de las suyas. Aún sonriente, estiró un brazo, esperando encontrar un cuerpo cálido y sexy. Pero no ocurrió así. Del todo despierto, abrió los ojos al instante. La cama estaba vacía. El sol entraba por la ventana, y él buscó el reloj con la mirada.

— ¡Dios santo!

Él nunca dormía hasta tan tarde; no le había pasado en años. Y nunca se había despertado solo tras pasar la noche con una mujer en su cama. Siempre era él el primero en despertarse y en marcharse. Se levantó de la cama y se puso unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Al llegar a la puerta, se le vino algo a la cabeza. Con el ceño fruncido, se apresuró a mirar en el dormitorio de Serena, pero tampoco estaba allí. Su expresión se tornó aún más sombría.

Con creciente irritación y sin saber realmente por qué se sentía tan molesto, Darién bajó por fin a la cocina. El sol penetraba por la puerta abierta que daba al pequeño patio de Thea, donde cultivaba hierbas y tenía algunos olivos. Escuchó voces y el sonido de unas risas.

« ¿Era Serena?».

Caminó hasta la puerta y, al ver a Serena, se quedó paralizado. Estaba con los pies descalzos e iba vestida con unos pantalones cortos y un chaleco de estilo campestre. Tenía el pelo recogido y un pañuelo de vivos colores que la protegía del sol. Ella y Thea estaban una junto a la otra, al lado de unos tiestos que iban a trasplantar. ¿Desde cuándo se habían vuelto a hacer amigas? Él había notado cómo se había portado Thea con Serena, e incluso había sentido algo de pena por ella.

Pero ahora… Le recordaba dolorosamente otra época, lejana ya en el tiempo. Él pronunció algo ininteligible, y las dos mujeres se giraron a un tiempo.

La sonrisa de Serena se borró enseguida cuando vio el semblante malhumorado de Darién. Afortunadamente Thea anunció al instante que prepararía el desayuno e hizo el gesto de dirigirse hacia la cocina, pero Darién, sin apartar la mirada de Serena en ningún momento, la detuvo con una brusca negativa.

—No.

A Serena le pareció que estaba luchando con algo, y entonces de pronto le cambió el semblante y sonrió a Thea. Aquella sonrisa dejó a Serena sin respiración. Lo rejuveneció de pronto y lo hacía parecerse de nuevo a aquel joven que había vislumbrado por la mañana a su lado en la cama. Sintió una dolorosa punzada. Era consciente de que estaba en serias dificultades. Él dirigió sus palabras a Thea pero miró a Serena.

—Voy a llevar a Serena a dar una vuelta con el coche. ¿Podrías prepararnos algo para comer al aire libre, por favor?

Thea asintió con entusiasmo y parloteó acerca de dónde deberían ir. Cuando entró a la cocina, Darién se acercó a Serena, y ésta para verlo se protegió con la mano del sol que la cegaba. La expresión en el rostro de Darién, su actitud, parecía gritar:

«No vas a escapar tan fácilmente».

Serena tragó saliva. Él se dio cuenta y tocó con un dedo su garganta.

—Nos iremos dentro de una hora —dicho lo cual, se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo en la casa.

CONTINUARÁ…


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPÍTULO 12 **_

Darién permaneció callado al volante durante un rato. Serena no se fiaba; aquella mañana había salido del dormitorio como medida de autoprotección. ¿Podía sentirse enfadado porque ella no hubiera estado allí cuando él despertó? Seguramente todo lo que quería era sexo.

Serena lo observó. Tenía un rostro serio y su mandíbula estaba tensa. Tenía ganas de acercarse y darle un beso para que se relajara o para robarle una sonrisa como la que había visto antes, aunque se la había dirigido a Thea, no a ella. Sabía que, a pesar de lo que dijera, él la odiaba. Después de todo, era natural, puesto que ella representaba una época horrible de su vida, cuando tenía todo y a todos en su contra y estaba completamente solo. Se vio obligada a desviar la mirada y a taparse los ojos con unas gafas de sol para que él no pudiera notar las lágrimas.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a Kaisariani, en el Monte _Hymmetos_?

Serena prefirió no hablar y se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Como no contestó, él le dirigió una fugaz mirada.

—Serena, ¿me oíste?

De pronto, se sintió sobrepasada. Ya no podía soportar más ese sentimiento de culpa, no después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior entre los dos. Las lágrimas distorsionaron su voz.

—Darién, no tenía ni idea… te lo juro, yo no lo hice… y no sabía nada de aquel asunto de la fusión —tragó saliva y respiró profundamente mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y cruzaba los brazos alrededor de su estómago, buscando algo de protección.

Darién soltó una maldición y paró el vehículo en el arcén. Tenía que indicar a los escoltas que les seguían que no había ningún problema.

Se giró, le quitó las gafas de sol a Serena y le puso las manos en los hombros. Ella tenía la cara colorada y los ojos llorosos.

— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

—Thea… me lo contó —Serena hizo un enorme esfuerzo para controlarse, y se frotó la cara con el reverso de sus manos. Darién todavía estaba borroso.

— ¿Qué te contó Thea? —preguntó, sacudiendo su cabeza, enojado.

—Thea… —dijo, dando un gran suspiro—. Nosotras hablamos… me contó lo que había pasado, lo que pasó después… después de…

Las manos de él le apretaron los hombros con tanta fuerza, que ella hizo una mueca de dolor. Luego la soltó, y ella, más tranquila y sin llanto, se reclinó en el asiento.

—Nunca leí aquel artículo, Darién. No lo sabía, lo juro.

—Ellos transcribieron conversaciones, conversaciones privadas que sólo nosotros mantuvimos —su voz sonaba rara y algo artificial, como si estuviera repitiendo algo a un niño.

—No te imaginas cuánto lamento aquello ahora.

—Las pruebas estaban allí, en su correo… fue tu e-mail, tu contraseña. ¿Me estás diciendo que facilitaste esos datos a otra persona?

Sintió una punzada en el pecho. Afligida, tuvo que negar con la cabeza. Por supuesto que no había dado a nadie su contraseña.

Tenían que volver a empezar. ¿Cómo había permitido que sus emociones la dominasen de aquella manera? De lo único que se tenía que preocupar era de salir entera de aquello. Y cuando Darién hubiera tenido suficiente, lo que esperaba que sucediera pronto, él la dejaría marcharse. Aquélla era la decisión a la que había llegado durante sus largas horas de meditación el día anterior. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan impetuosa? Más valía que le confesara que estaba otra vez enamorada de él, que nunca había dejado de amarlo.

Se sentía la mujer más desconsolada del mundo. Para su desgracia, también era consciente de parte de la razón por la que no podía lanzarse a contarle toda la verdad. Es cierto que estaba preocupada por lo que les pudiera pasar a Mina y a su familia, pero después de haber estado con él la noche anterior, también tenía miedo de perderlo. ¿Estaba de verdad dispuesta a confesarse culpable con tal de conseguir cualquier cosa que ese hombre pudiera ofrecerla? Se volvió a cubrir los ojos con las gafas de sol.

Darién sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al ver cómo se transformaba ante él en una suerte de robot. ¿Por qué insistía tanto en proclamar su inocencia? ¿Qué sentido tenía? De repente, según presenciaba aquel súbito cambio, se le ocurrió algo. Estaba tratando de encontrarle un punto débil, de jugar con él, de hacerle dudar de sus sospechas. ¿Qué esperaba conseguir? ¿Una relación más duradera? ¿Algún otro tipo de beneficio? Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Ella lo había hecho esperar hasta que quiso, y ahora, después de acostarse con él, fingía arrepentimiento o inocencia.

Ignorando tramposamente que fue él quien la había perseguido para llevársela a la cama, se dijo a sí mismo que ella debía de haber asumido que su relación podría haberle ablandado. ¡Incontables mujeres antes que ella habían hecho lo mismo! Se deshizo de su preocupación y de las confusas contradicciones que le habían asaltado al verla llorar. ¡Estaba incluso haciéndole la pelota a Thea, por el amor de Dios!

—No quiero volver a oírte ninguna mención al pasado. Ya no tiene importancia.

«Aparte del hecho de que lo utilizaste para llevarla donde tú querías».

Obviando todas las contradicciones, se concentró en la mujer que estaba delante de él, cada vez más excitado al ver cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración. Ella estaba mintiendo, y lo iba a probar en ese instante.

—La única cosa que importa es esto.

Serena sintió cómo se le clavaba en la espalda el manillar de la puerta. Darién se estaba echando encima de ella. Interpuso sus manos, pero se topó con una pared de músculos. Se derritió al recordar cómo había tocado y gozado de aquel cuerpo la noche anterior. Él estaba sujetando la cabeza de ella entre sus manos de tal forma que no se podía mover, y Serena cerró con fuerza su boca para impedirle el acceso. Pero en lugar del beso brutal que ella esperaba, fue suave y tierno. Apenas rozaba su boca, como si de un susurro o de una invitación erótica se tratara. Él era implacable, pacientemente seductor, incansable. Ella no podía seguir resistiéndose a aquella avalancha de sensualidad. Al igual que sucedió la noche anterior, él se las arregló para reducir todo el universo de Serena al aquí y al ahora. Nada más existía.

Cuando él sondeó con su lengua aquella boca, rozó la costura de sus labios hasta que ella suspiró y los abrió un poco más. Pero todavía no entró. Ella sintió hervir su sangre, y levantó las manos hasta sus hombros en señal de entrega. Entonces, supo exactamente qué era lo que él quería. Vacilante, tocó la boca de él con su lengua y trazó el dibujo de sus labios en una inocente incursión. Después, profundizó en aquella oscura y húmeda oquedad, envalentonada y embriagada cuando su lengua finalmente se enredó con la de ella.

Ella sintió cómo una mano bajo su top le acariciaba un pecho, mientras la yema del dedo gordo frotaba el pezón. La lengua empujó con más fuerza y arqueó la espalda, presionando con su pecho en la palma de su mano. Y entonces, para sorpresa de Serena, como si de pronto se hubiese ido la corriente, él retrocedió, puso las manos sobre los hombros de ella y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

— ¿Lo ves? Esto es de lo único que tenemos que preocuparnos. Mientras dure, seguiremos casados.

Él levantó su mano y le dio un beso en la palma. Incapaz de moverse durante un largo momento mientras la miraba, sintió cómo se le clavaba en la cintura el cinturón de su asiento. Los coches pasaban zumbando a su lado.

Humillada, Serena le quitó las manos de encima y se sentó correctamente. Por lo que a él respectaba, ella era tan débil como un gatito, y le había ayudado a conseguir su objetivo. Ya no sería tan tonta de volver a mencionar el pasado.

—No te ofrezco vino.

Serena se apresuró a negar con la cabeza. Llevaba puesta las gafas de sol. Habían encontrado una pradera solitaria, justo debajo de la capilla en la montaña donde se levantaba el monasterio del siglo XII de Kaisariani. Parecía que se había declarado una frágil tregua entre ellos, lo que Serena agradecía.

Thea había preparado un auténtico festín. Era una pena que hubiera perdido el apetito, pensó Serena, algo muy raro en ella. No pudo dejar de pensar en la noche anterior. ¿Quizás anticipando futuras noches?

Serena no olvidaría fácilmente la expresión de horror que puso Darién cuando cayó en la cuenta de que la primera vez no habían utilizado ningún método anticonceptivo. Ella le dijo que estaba tomando la píldora. Sabía que probablemente lo interpretaría como un signo de promiscuidad, aunque en realidad lo hacía por sus irregulares y dolorosos periodos. Como acababa de cambiar a un nuevo tipo de píldora, se le ocurrió que eso estaba contribuyendo a que sus emociones estuviesen más a flor de piel.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —le preguntó Darién.

—En nada —Serena se ruborizó. Tomó un poco de queso y pan y buscó algo que decir, cualquier cosa, para evitar aquella mirada inquisitiva—. Me sorprendió… bueno, en realidad, me intrigó cuando oí acerca del gran éxito de la Naviera Chiba. Aunque Thea me contó que el futuro de la compañía estuvo en vilo durante un periodo… aunque ahora sea todo lo contrario —se encogió de hombros y de pronto deseó no haber sacado el tema—. Tú siempre me habías dicho que no creías que tuvieras el instinto emprendedor de un gran empresario.

Se calló y pudo ver cómo se agrandaba el agujero a sus pies. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Estaba tratando de evitar cualquier polémica y ahora él recordaría el artículo, en el que le presentaban como una persona débil y sin carácter.

Darién se alegró de tener puestas las gafas de sol mientras observaba cómo sufría Serena. Fue capaz de controlar la ira que sintió al pensar en todo por lo que había tenido que pasar, en el calvario del que ella aseguraba no haber sido consciente. Por supuesto, se vio obligado a luchar por su supervivencia. Y lo había conseguido de forma espectacular. Pero por primera vez, aquello no le llenaba de la satisfacción habitual. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquella bruja con él?

—Bueno, como puedes ver, de alguna parte lo saqué —tomó una uva del racimo, y Serena lo miró recelosa—. Pero hablemos de ti, de tu empresa… Debe de ser duro hacer que funcione con una vida social tan intensa.

Serena se sintió aliviada con el cambio de tema, a pesar de su obvio intento por provocarla, y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Tomo grandes cantidades de drogas para mantener el ritmo. ¿No es eso lo que todo el mundo hace en la esfera de las relaciones públicas?

Él sonrió, y casi le hizo perder el equilibrio.

—Antes podría haberlo creído, pero con tu abstinencia y aversión al alcohol, lo dudo. No quisiera verte probar nada más fuerte.

Muy a su propio pesar, tenía verdadera curiosidad por saber más de ella.

—Cuéntame acerca de tu trabajo, de verdad, me gustaría saber.

Ella se encogió de hombros, sin confiar en él.

—Es un trabajo como otro cualquiera. Hay mucha presión y estrés. Cuando trabajo para alguien, suele ser durante dos o tres meses, y siempre tengo tiempo para recuperarme cuando ha terminado. Pero hasta entonces, tengo que estar disponible las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días a la semana.

Él asintió y la miró, pero ella no podía ver sus ojos. Algo en su rigidez le indicó a Serena que, de algún modo, había tocado una cuerda sensible.

—En tu caso, no me puedo imaginar el tipo de presión al que tienes que hacer frente. Millones de euros en juego, cientos de personas en quienes pensar, su sustento…

«Motivo por el cual debió de haberle resultado tan duro luchar en solitario por su compañía».

Durante un instante Serena se volvió a sentir culpable.

—Mi peor pesadilla es que la recepción o el acto de un cliente sea un desastre o que no llegue a la prensa… o que, por el contrario, se convierta en noticia de forma inadecuada… Depende de qué quiera el cliente.

Siempre le llamó la atención cómo un mes un cliente haría cualquier cosa por salir en los periódicos y al siguiente haría cualquier cosa por no salir.

—Lo sé —dijo Darién, muy tranquilo.

Serena se sentó en una posición más cómoda, cruzando las piernas.

—Y en cuanto a las fiestas —se encogió de hombros y arrancó una pequeña flor—, son parte del negocio. Normalmente sólo hago acto de presencia durante algún tiempo, lo justo para asegurarme de que todo está en orden; luego me marcho y leo lo que sale en la prensa al día siguiente, como todo el mundo.

—Podrías tener una empresa de mayor tamaño. ¿Sólo sois Cécile y tú?

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tus acciones, claro, las que vendiste —su tono se volvió antipático—. ¿No pensaste que merecía la pena invertir en el negocio? ¿Preferiste gastártelo todo en…?

Serena se puso tan tensa y furiosa, que no le permitió terminar la frase.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? Me he dejado la piel para sacar adelante el negocio. Conseguimos el premio a la mejor empresa trabajando como bestias.

Darién se sentó derecho y se subió las gafas de sol. Ella también se las había quitado.

—No soy una mala persona, Darién, no lo soy —se estaba volviendo a dejar dominar por las emociones.

A pesar de hacer todo lo posible por controlarse, sabía que le faltaba poco para volver a llorar, y le dio la espalda. Quería que se mantuviera lejos de ella, quería que no la tocase, y él debió de darse cuenta porque no se acercó. Entonces ella prosiguió sin alterarse:

—Después de la muerte de mis padres, no tuve interés en el negocio. Nunca lo tuve, ya lo sabes, aunque lo niegues. Di a mi tío esas acciones, pero no se las vendí, no podía. ¿Qué tipo de persona crees que soy?

«Estúpida pregunta, Serena».

Él se sintió desconcertado por lo apasionado de su reacción y lo expresivo de su mirada. Y pensó:

«El tipo de persona que la mayoría de nosotros seríamos en esa situación, la que exigiría hasta el último céntimo de su herencia».

—Serena…

—Ya había conseguido un préstamo —le interrumpió—, y Alexei me dio lo justo para hacer frente a los pagos. Eso es todo. Lo único que lamento es que evidentemente mis acciones no bastaron para ayudarle a reflotar la compañía. En caso contrario, no estaríamos ahora aquí.

Aquellas palabras sonaron con amargura, y Darién sintió algo en el pecho que era incapaz de analizar. Una de las mayores acusaciones que le había formulado en su cabeza se estaba derrumbando. Ni siquiera se cuestionó el hecho de que la creía. Todo lo que sabía era que no deseaba seguir peleando con ella ni lanzándose pullas mutuamente. Prefería hacer otra cosa…

La tomó en sus brazos, y ella se quedó inmóvil, rígida. Con una mano le dio unos golpecitos en la barbilla.

—Con independencia de lo que haya pasado entre nosotros, la crítica que te hice fue inmerecida. No tenía derecho a asumir que sabía lo que hiciste con esas acciones. Tampoco tenía derecho a asumir que eras la típica mujer superficial y vacua que abunda en ciertos ambientes.

Sorprendida por semejante cambio, ella buscó su cara, segura de que se estaba riendo de ella.

— ¿Te estás riendo de mí?

—Nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida. ¿Podemos firmar un alto el fuego, Serena? Hagamos un pacto para no hablar del pasado. Centrémonos en esto, en lo que tenemos ahora.

Le estaba ofreciendo una tregua, un espacio para hacer las cosas más fáciles, desde luego, para él, pero también para ella si aceptaba. En todo caso, no podía olvidar su crueldad. Todavía podía arruinar a su familia si quería. La mantendría hasta que dejara de satisfacerlo en la cama. Se sintió débil. Había saboreado el cielo, el cielo que había deseado desde hacía tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo podía ahora renunciar a él?

Asintió con la cabeza y percibió en sus ojos un destello. Cerró los ojos en silenciosa súplica mientras él inclinaba su cabeza hacia ella. Todo lo que existía era el presente.

Después de alcanzar aquel acuerdo, los días siguientes de la supuesta luna de miel pasaron muy deprisa. Los dos prestaban mucho cuidado a lo que decían. Parecía haber un pacto tácito entre ellos para centrarse en la atracción física. Y nunca estaban satisfechos: siempre querían más.

La finca se convirtió en un lugar fuera de la realidad. Serena sabía que corría el peligro de entregarse a la fantasía de creer que aquello era real, como si por algún extraño golpe del destino, los sueños que tenía a los diecisiete años se hubiesen cumplido y hubiera conseguido a su príncipe.

Pero lo hechos se empeñaban en revocar aquel sueño una y otra vez. Estaba muy claro que para Darién esa relación era puramente física. Serena había tratado de comenzar incontables conversaciones, había tratado de conocerlo mejor. La noche anterior, Thea había vuelto a servir la cena en la terraza. Serena había estado buscando temas de conversación, pero Darién se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos. Desesperada por una creciente sensación de humillación y futilidad, Serena terminó por saltar.

—Esto es una locura. ¿Por qué no puedes hablar conmigo? ¿Por qué no podemos tener una conversación? ¿Tan aburrida soy?

Darién reaccionó violentamente, asustando a Serena. La tomó en brazos y la llevó directamente a la cama, adonde la arrojó.

—Eres un animal —balbuceó, indignada.

—Sí, Serena, pero me deseas. Eso es todo. No estamos aquí para hablar, o para conocernos mejor. Ya sé todo lo que necesito saber —y a continuación la sometió a una arremetida erótica tal que apenas pudo recordar su nombre, y mucho menos mantener una conversación.

Serena se despertó a la mañana siguiente al lado de Darién. Lo había vuelto a hacer. No podía creerlo. Tuvo que admitir que las cosas no habían cambiado, que, de hecho, aún estaba enamorada de él como cuando era una adolescente, con la única diferencia de que ahora sí era consciente de la profundidad de ese amor, de cómo éste lo impregnaba todo, de cómo dormir con él la rompía por dentro y le permitía saborear la extrema desesperación de amar a un hombre como él. Un hombre sin obligaciones para con nadie, y menos para con ella.

¿Pero cómo podía estar enamorada de alguien que se negaba a conversar y la trataba como un objeto sexual? Porque lo conocía, así de simple. Él era su compañero del alma. Ella podría ser suyo, pero él no le pertenecía. Y nunca lo haría.

Una gran mano se posó sobre su mentón, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que se había despertado. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera entonces hubo palabras… y sin embargo su cuerpo ya se estaba abriendo, humedeciendo a su contacto. Sólo él era capaz de proporcionarle semejante placer.

Giró su cabeza y abrió los ojos. Su dolor estaba enterrado, oculto muy dentro de ella. Ese mismo día regresaban a París, a la realidad, al cruel e implacable mundo de la prensa y de los fotógrafos.

Él la besó en los labios. Las manos de él abarcaron su cintura y la situaron donde ella podía sentir el poderoso empuje de su erección. Ya estaba húmeda, lista para recibirlo. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y se echó ligeramente hacia atrás. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire al sentir cómo se introducía en ella. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y sintió la necesidad de hablar, de decir algo, de expresarle que aún lo amaba, de salir de aquella espiral de olvido hacia donde él les conducía a ambos.

Al aproximarse al clímax, Serena pudo sentir las palabras temblando en sus labios. Apenas podía mantener el control, no cuando estaban literalmente unidos. Desesperada por evitar el último acto de autodestrucción, se agachó y apretó sus enfebrecidos labios contra la boca de Darién, conteniendo sus palabras mientras la ola rompía contra su cuerpo y él sujetaba implacable sus caderas y se derramaba dentro de ella.

Con Serena descansando sobre su pecho y sus cuerpos aún unidos, Darién no podía creer la intensidad de sus orgasmos con esa mujer. Pero la última noche, todas las noches desde aquel día en el parque, cuando ella quería conversar, él simplemente no podía. Algo se apagaba en su interior. Se decía a sí mismo que no quería hablar, que no tenía ningún interés en hacerlo, pero en realidad sabía que eso no era cierto.

Cuando la última noche llevó a Serena hasta el dormitorio y la arrojó en la cama como si fuera un _neandertal_, se sintió como un auténtico sinvergüenza. La verdad es que sí quería hablar con ella, conocerla mejor. Sin embargo, eso no era parte del plan. Se suponía que todo lo que debía hacer era acostarse con ella, usarla y desecharla cuando se hubiese cansado. Ella lo había traicionado antes y podría volver a hacerlo. Le costaba reconocer que había supuesto un gran sacrificio para él negarse a comunicarse con ella a un nivel más profundo.

En ese momento él vio algo en sus ojos que no reconocía, algo que nunca había visto en los ojos de ninguna mujer. Pero prefería ignorarlo. Aún dentro de ella, movió su cintura ligeramente y notó cómo el color retornaba a las mejillas de Serena. Con la misma rudeza que la noche anterior, observó con alivio que aquel algo especial en su mirada había desaparecido, reemplazado por el puro deseo de ser poseída una vez más.

Cuando terminaron, se desembarazó del abrazo de Serena, salió de la cama y, mientras se dirigía a tomar una ducha, le informó de que se marcharían en un par de horas.

Bajo el chorro de agua, posó sus manos en los azulejos y agachó la cabeza. Sentía una insoportable carga en su interior. Al salir, Serena se había ido a su cuarto y Darién quiso dar un puñetazo contra la pared. Estaba en guerra con algo… consigo mismo.

CONTINUARÁ…


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 13 **

De vuelta en París, Serena se encontró por primera vez en el gigantesco y lujoso apartamento de Darién en _Rue du Faubourg_. Aquella tarde, cuando había regresado a su casa, una nube de periodistas y _paparazzi _que les habían seguido desde el aeropuerto la acosaron con preguntas.

« ¿Cómo es que viene aquí? ¿Por qué no va a vivir con Darién? ¿Ya hay dificultades en el paraíso?».

Darién salió del coche y serenamente informó a los periodistas de que habían ido allí sólo a recoger algunas cosas y de que Serena se mudaba con él.

Demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar en ese momento, Serena, muy tensa, se volvió contra él una vez hubieron subido a su pequeño apartamento.

— ¿De dónde sacas que voy a mudarme contigo?

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Ella quería patalear y gritar, decirle que se fuera de su santuario. Aquél era el único espacio que no había invadido por completo.

—Serena, es lógico. ¿Acaso quieres que los periodistas te atosiguen e importunen todo el tiempo? Yo creo que no, y me da la impresión de que tus vecinos tampoco.

Se sentía culpable. No quería perjudicar a nadie, pero la idea de vivir con él la aterrorizaba.

—Pero probablemente no durará mucho, ¿no?

—Te seguirán acosando aquí mientras piensen que hay una historia —se volvió a encoger de hombros, y ella quería pegarlo.

Quizás no era tan mala solución después de todo. Cuanto más tiempo pasaran juntos, antes querría librarse de ella.

—De acuerdo, lo haré porque no deseo causar ninguna molestia a la gente que vive aquí.

Serena caminó hasta la ventana de uno de los salones palaciegos de la vivienda de Darién. Estaba en una de las zonas más exclusivas de París, aunque eso a ella le daba completamente igual.

Darién, detrás de ella, la observó con satisfacción desde la puerta. Era la imagen de la sencillez y la belleza natural. ¡Se estaba excitando con sólo mirarle la espalda!

Pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando recordó cómo había reaccionado ante la propuesta de mudarse con él. Especialmente cuando él no había pensado pedírselo. Se suponía que debía despedirse y hacer los preparativos para el divorcio tras saciar su deseo por aquella mujer. Y ahora ella estaba allí, viviendo con él… pero aquel deseo no había desaparecido, y parecía que nunca iba a hacerlo. Además, ¿por qué le había resultado tan poco apetecible la idea de mudarse con él? Conocía innumerables mujeres que no habrían tardado ni un segundo en aceptar. De pronto se dio cuenta de que, aparte de hacerse cargo de los billetes de avión y de la comida, no le había dado a Serena ningún dinero ni le había hecho ningún regalo. Qué extraño. Se tenía que recordar a sí mismo que no había querido darle nada. Y, sin embargo, ¿por qué no lo había pedido? ¿Por qué hasta ese momento no había intentado sonsacarle nada? No se la podía imaginar haciéndolo.

Ella se volvió y lo vio. Él se quedó sin aliento. Aquellos ojos que ahora lo miraban con aquella seriedad no eran los ojos de las Beril Zolanz del mundo. Por lo que había notado durante las dos semanas anteriores, Serena disfrutaba con las pequeñas cosas. Si en ese mismo instante la ofreciese un brazalete de diamantes, con toda probabilidad ella se preguntaría qué es lo que buscaba y no lo aceptaría. Estaba seguro de ello, podía sentirlo. ¡Qué lejos de la mujer que se había imaginado que era aquella noche en el Hotel Ritz! ¡Y qué lejos de cualquier otra mujer que hubiera conocido!

Precisamente por eso no podía confiar en ella. Se acercó despacio hasta donde ella estaba. La agarró y pudo sentir aquella inicial rigidez, como si quisiera hacerle saber que se resistía a entregarse sin dar batalla. Pero cuando él se apoderó de su boca como si fuera la primera vez, supo que había triunfado de nuevo, y ella se perdió en él, lanzando un pequeño suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo va a terminar?

—No sabría decirle, señor Chiba. Es un gran evento, y Pierre Baudat ha pedido ex profeso que Serena esté presente hasta el final.

Darién farfulló algo ininteligible y colgó el teléfono. En las últimas dos semanas, desde que Serena se trasladó a vivir con él, apenas habían pasado unas pocas horas juntos. Para su disgusto, ella se levantaba antes que él y volvía tan cansada a casa, que no le quedaba energía para mucho más. Por primera vez, estaba viviendo con una mujer que no estaba a su disposición para complacerle. Incluso, tenía que reconocer que quizás ella tenía más trabajo que él. Aquello no era parte del plan.

Darién frunció el ceño. La cuestión le había estado rondando desde hacía días. ¿Por qué no se había divorciado ya? Ya había conseguido lo que quería y no la necesitaba más. Ella había cumplido su parte del trato.

« ¿Trato… no quieres decir chantaje?».

La noche anterior habían tenido una lacónica conversación. Él había hecho un comentario sobre lo tarde que se había quedado trabajando.

—No estarás haciendo esto sólo para evitarme, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. Se trata de un gran encargo, Darién. No lo hago para molestarte. Si crees que estás desperdiciando el dinero, entonces…

—Serena —la advirtió.

Ella había retrocedido hacia la puerta, y él había visto cómo su mano se aferraba en tensión al pomo de la puerta. Habría querido ir y separar sus dedos, hacer que se relajara… en sus brazos.

—Darién, salvo que vayas a llevar esta venganza aún más allá y sabotear mi carrera profesional, entonces no voy a dejarlo.

Él se sorprendió pensando:

« ¿De verdad piensa que haría algo así?».

—Serena, no tengo ningún problema con tu trabajo. Siempre que estés en mi cama cada noche, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Enojado, de repente tomó su abrigó, salió del despacho y dio órdenes a su secretaria de que cancelase todas las reuniones pendientes. Serena lo estaba evitando, y él ya se había cansado.

Serena había notado el cambio de humor en Darién. Sin duda, pensó con amargura, una mujer trabajadora no era parte de su plan. Peor para él, se dijo. Sabía que probablemente estaba trabajando más de la cuenta. En lo referente a tácticas de evasión, era toda una experta. Estaba segura de que el divorcio sería sólo cuestión de tiempo, y entonces podría comenzar a recoger los pedazos de su maltrecho corazón. Porque cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba con Darién significaba una mayor tristeza.

CONTINUARÁ…


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPÍTULO 14 **_

Cuando Serena regresó al apartamento aquella noche, lo primero que hizo fue quitarse los zapatos y apoyarse contra la puerta, aliviada. Gracias a Dios había terminado la gran recepción que había organizado para Pierre Baudat. Oyó un ruido y vio a Darién de pie en la puerta del salón. Tenía la corbata desanudada y la camisa abierta, enseñando el cuello bronceado. El deseo hizo que el cansancio que sentía Serena desapareciera y la energía inundara todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas? Son casi las tres de la madrugada.

—Te guardé algo de cena —caminó despacio hacia ella.

—Hiciste cena —Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

Él continuó acercándose. Ella no tenía escapatoria, ni emocional ni físicamente. Todo lo que sabía era que el hombre que amaba estaba allí, con ella, en ese momento.

Él se encontraba tan cerca, que ella podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —puso sus brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Serena.

Ella lo miró y negó con la cabeza, pensando en silencio:

«Sólo de ti».

Él inclinó la cabeza y puso los labios en el hombro de Serena. Lo besó y lo saboreó con la lengua, hincando suavemente los dientes en él. Ella sintió un pequeño estremecimiento. Luego abrió el broche que sujetaba el vestido y éste cayó bajo su propio peso, dejando los pechos medio desprotegidos ante su hambrienta mirada. Cuando Darién comenzó a chupar un pezón a través de la tela, Serena se recostó aún más contra la puerta, atravesada por una corriente de placer que le llegaba hasta su sexo. Se estaba acumulando una fuerza imparable, un deseo que sólo aquel hombre podía apaciguar.

Ella movió la cabeza de Darién hacia atrás y, sujetándola entre sus manos, lo besó frenéticamente. La lengua de ella penetró su boca en busca de la de él, uniéndose las dos en un baile apasionado. A ciegas, empezó a desabrocharle los botones con escaso cuidado. Quería sentir sus pectorales, la suavidad de su piel, la línea de vello que conducía hasta sus pantalones, recorrido que trazó con la mano mientras se besaban. Los dedos de Serena se toparon con su cinturón, que abrió sin mirar ni pensar, para seguir a continuación explorando zonas más íntimas, acariciando sus duros glúteos mientras tiraba de él hacia sí.

—Serena, Serena —gimió él contra su boca.

—Te deseo, Darién —susurró ella en respuesta.

Mientras la besaba enfervorizado, le levantó el vestido y le quitó las bragas. Ella ayudó con un movimiento de piernas y, a su vez, le bajó los pantalones y los calzoncillos, que se engancharon durante un segundo en su erección. Él apartó su ropa con impaciencia de una patada, y ella empezó a masturbarlo con entusiasmo. Darién luchaba por contenerse, y Serena, exultante, no podía sino disfrutar de aquellos breves momentos en que tenía poder sobre él.

—Para… a menos que quieras…

La levantó con facilidad, y las piernas de Serena, cuya espalda seguía apoyada en la puerta, no tardaron ni medio segundo en rodear su cintura. Él, con un ágil movimiento, avanzó y la penetró. Ella se agarró de su cuello y reprimió un grito de puro placer.

Una y otra vez él se abrió camino hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Cuando llegó el momento, ambos cuerpos se sacudieron en un violento y apasionado orgasmo. Estaban tan extenuados, que les llevó un largo rato recuperar la energía para retirarse. Ella recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Darién, y él la llevó al dormitorio, abriendo la puerta del baño de una patada.

La bañera estaba llena de agua tibia. Serena levantó la cabeza, sorprendida.

— ¿Ibas a tomar un baño?

La dejó en el suelo y negó con la cabeza.

—No, era para ti. Le dije a Cécile que me llamase cuando estuvieras a punto de venir.

¿Lo había hecho por ella? No alcanzaba a comprenderlo.

—Iré a calentar la cena —dijo él mientras Serena se sumergía en un placentero baño de espuma y burbujas.

Cualquier otro hombre habría parecido ridículo, allí de pie, desnudo salvo por la camisa abierta… pero él no, él parecía viril y masculino.

—Perfecto. Ahora me muero de hambre.

Él se fue, y Serena respiró hondo, casi al borde de las lágrimas. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba? ¿Y a él? ¿Cuánto tiempo más podría soportar esa suerte de delicioso castigo? Intentó relajarse, pero, desorientada por su comportamiento, no lo consiguió del todo.

Ella devoró un exquisito plato de _pastitsio_, una variedad griega de lasaña.

—Gracias por hacer la cena. Si mañana quebrara la compañía, no tendrías ningún problema en conseguir un empleo de chef. Podría incluso convertirlo en un _reality show _—bromeó ella, pero sus palabras cayeron en el vacío. Estaba en otro sitio.

—Perdona, ¿qué dijiste?

—Nada, que gracias por la cena.

Él se acercó y habló sin pensar.

—Trabajas demasiado.

—Viniendo de alguien que piensa que las relaciones públicas no hacen otra cosa que drogarse y estar de fiesta, es todo un halago —ella intentó sonreír de forma burlona, pero no fue capaz. Se sentía confusa. Les envolvía una energía extraordinaria.

—Creo que voy a tener que… —Darién no terminó la frase, y Serena notó cómo se quedaba blanco—. Vamos a la cama —dijo, tomándola de la mano.

Incapaz de dormir, Darién se quedó durante mucho rato con los ojos abiertos. Se sentía desconcertado por lo que, sin preámbulo de ningún tipo, sin aviso previo, había estado a punto de decir.

«Voy a tener que dejarte embarazada…».

Algo le estaba sucediendo. Su interés por que no trabajase tanto y pasar más tiempo con ella, el baño, la cena… Había estado actuando por impulsos, pero no quería saber qué es lo que había detrás de esos impulsos. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando Serena se despertó era casi mediodía, pero no había de qué preocuparse. El trabajo estaba terminado y, tanto ella como Cécile, tenían todo el día para recuperarse. Después de remolonear unos minutos se levantó. Sintió un intenso mareo y tuvo que sentarse en la cama. ¿Qué le pasaba? En un acto reflejo, se llevó la mano a la tripa y de pronto sintió unas náuseas que la obligaron a ir al baño.

Creía estar casi segura sobre lo que iba mal, y ni siquiera se planteó que podía ser otra la razón. El intenso cansancio, la creciente sensibilidad, la continua montaña rusa emocional en la que vivía… el cambio de píldora anticonceptiva justo antes del reencuentro con Darién.

— ¿Tienes los papeles listos? —Darién fue al grano.

—Desde luego —su abogado soltó unas risas, sentía curiosidad—. Esperaba tu llamada hacía unas cuantas semanas.

—Sí, bueno, pues te llamo ahora.

Su abogado sabía mejor que nadie que no debía poner a prueba la paciencia de Darién.

—Por supuesto. Déjamelo a mí. El papeleo sólo llevará unos pocos días.

—De acuerdo. Estaré en Atenas este fin de semana si me necesitas.

—No preveo ningún problema. Será rápido y fácil.

Rápido y fácil, exactamente como pensó que iba a ser su matrimonio de conveniencia y venganza. Pero éste había durado más de lo esperado, y Serena había sido cualquier cosa menos fácil.

Hizo una mueca. Necesitaba recordar el pasado, recuperar aquella sensación de ira y traición que en las semanas anteriores se había ido disolviendo. Incluso cada vez le costaba más recordar el pasado, como si se hubiese vuelto borroso. Pero Serena Tsukino era peligrosa. Tenía la capacidad de embaucarlo de nuevo, y no lo permitiría.

— ¿Pero por qué quieres que vayamos a Atenas este fin de semana? —Serena estaba intranquila y no sabía por qué. Bueno, sí que lo sabía. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar, para estar a solas. Había estado a punto de decirle a Darién que quería volver de nuevo a su pequeño apartamento, que así sería más fácil justificar el divorcio cuando éste saltase a las noticias. ¿Y por qué no había mencionado aún lo del divorcio? Aquello era una forma especial de tortura en sí mismo, aquel constante no saber.

—Has estado trabajando mucho; te vendrá bien un descanso —ese Darién, distante, apagado, no tenía nada que ver con el de la noche anterior.

—Muy bien —ella se dio la vuelta. Si aquélla iba a ser la última vez con él, la aprovecharía. Y cuando terminase, insistiría en exigirle el divorcio.

Darién no quiso ver el destello de vulnerabilidad en los ojos de Serena. Ese fin de semana en Atenas iba a ser el último, por fin ella desaparecería de su mente, de sus preocupaciones. Debería haber mencionado el divorcio, pero por alguna perversa razón no quiso hacerlo en ese momento.

—Bien. Salimos por la mañana.

Al salir del vehículo todoterreno en la finca al día siguiente y ver a Thea bajar las escaleras le produjo a Serena una vivida sensación de _déjá vu_. Se apoyó en la puerta del coche para ayudarse. Había sentido náuseas de nuevo aquella mañana, pero se las había arreglado para ir al baño sin levantar las sospechas de Darién. Si él se enterara antes de concederle el divorcio, insistiría en seguir casados. Lo conocía demasiado bien.

Thea se aproximó y le dio un abrazo, observándola de cerca. Serena sintió un escalofrío de pánico. ¿Podía Thea conocer su secreto?

Aquella noche Serena hizo un pacto consigo misma mientras se encontraba en brazos de Darién. Después del fin de semana haría lo que fuese para conseguir el divorcio. No podría impedírselo. Llamaría a la policía si fuera necesario. Estaba muy nerviosa, pero hizo un esfuerzo por calmarse. Quedaban dos días, dos días de compartir la cama con Darién, y toda una vida sin él.

Al día siguiente Serena intentó evitar a Darién, pero por la noche él insistió en ir a cenar a Atenas. Su conversación resultó inconexa y forzada. Serena, llena de tristeza, pensó que aquello era el inequívoco preámbulo del divorcio, si bien él no había dicho todavía nada al respecto.

De vuelta a la finca, Serena tuvo una creciente sensación de pánico y fatalidad. ¿Cómo podía ser tan complaciente? ¿Dejar que la llevara allí, a Grecia, como si fuese una oveja que va al matadero? Ahora tenía una vida creciendo en su interior, una nueva responsabilidad.

Al llegar a la finca, Darién notó algo raro en ella.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—No puedo seguir así, Darién. Ya has tenido tu ración de carne, y ahora quiero irme a casa. Y quiero que nos divorciemos lo antes posible.

Él fue hacia ella, pero Serena retrocedió en dirección al salón.

—No te acerques, Darién. No soy tu marioneta. Ya he tenido suficiente.

« ¿Ya ha tenido suficiente?».

Él le diría cuándo había llegado ese momento, que sería cuando él hubiera tenido suficiente. Ese fin de semana era para él. De ningún modo iba a permitirle abandonar en ese momento, especialmente cuando era obvio que mentía, que su cuerpo deseaba más.

Ella empezó a correr por el salón hacia las puertas del patio antes de que él pudiera alcanzarla; las abrió y salió fuera. Cuando él llegó, la luz de la luna parecía darle un aura especial. Su pelo dorado resplandecía. Estaba apoyada contra el muro, mirándolo de frente y jadeando. Darién estaba en el límite de la excitación. No sabía qué pasaba por la cabeza de Serena, ni qué pretendía. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que poseerla. Dio una zancada y la apresó entre sus brazos.

—No… por favor, Darién, sabes que no puedo… que no puedo oponer resistencia.

Tuvo lugar el forcejeo habitual y, por un momento, ansió que alguna vez Serena fuese a él de buena gana, sin plantarle cara. Pero pronto se vieron arrastrados por el torbellino de la pasión.

Sólo después de hacer una pequeña pausa, Darién advirtió dónde estaban. Algo en su interior se despertó, algo primitivo, visceral y extremo. Algo que instintivamente debía dejar salir. En medio de toda su confusión estaba aquella mujer, Serena. La historia se repetía, y ella tenía que saber lo que le estaba haciendo. Le tomó la cara entre sus manos y se rió.

—Muy bien. Ni siquiera me daba cuenta de dónde estábamos.

Ella estaba recostada contra el muro, con las manos en el pecho de Darién y la pelvis pegada a la suya. Lo miró con desconfianza.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

Él le hizo girar la cabeza con el pulgar y el índice.

Serena sintió una conmoción al ver lo que él quería que viera: el patio. Inconscientemente se había dirigido hacia el pasado. Allí estaba el árbol, el lugar donde hacía siete años se desató la tormenta, el lugar de su locura de juventud y de su total humillación. Volvió a sentir un dolor tan intenso, que por un momento creyó que se iba a desmayar. Luego la calma, y de pronto se desencadenó la reacción. La misma que había sufrido la noche del restaurante. La opresión en el pecho, la dificultad para respirar, las náuseas y esa terrible oscuridad…

CONTINUARÁ…


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPÍTULO 15 **_

Serena estaba esforzándose por respirar en el intenso dolor.

—No puedo… Darién… No puedo respirar… no puedo moverme…

Por un instante, cuando Serena lo empujó débilmente, él pensó que todavía estaba luchando con él, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba pálida, como aquella noche en el restaurante.

Aterrado, la tomó en brazos y entró corriendo en la casa. A gritos, pidió ayuda a Thea, y cuando ésta apareció le pidió que llamara al médico.

Después de que Serena hubiese vomitado, la llevó a la cama y la acunó en su regazo hasta que las violentas sacudidas remitieron. Estaba a punto de llamar a Thea cuando el médico apareció por la puerta. Sintió un inmenso alivio.

No pudo dejar de moverse de un lado para otro fuera del cuarto mientras el médico la examinaba. Finalmente, el doctor salió y le dijo a Thea que le preparase a Serena una taza de té caliente. Darién miró al doctor, incapaz de tranquilizarse.

— ¿Y bien?

—De lo que he observado, su mujer ha sufrido un severo ataque de pánico. No es grave, pero es algo espantoso para la persona que lo padece y para sus acompañantes. Los síntomas típicos son dificultad para respirar, miedo, convulsiones, náuseas, dolor en el pecho… Los tiene todos, no hay duda.

Darién se sintió desconcertado. ¿Un ataque de pánico?

—Le sucedió en el patio… ¿hay alguna razón por la que pudiera haberle pasado allí? —inquirió el médico.

—Tal vez… no estoy seguro —le poseyó una pavorosa sospecha.

El doctor prosiguió.

—Me dijo que le pasó lo mismo una noche después de tomar alcohol. Me da la impresión de que todo está relacionado. Algo sucedió que desató la reacción. Es más común de lo que uno pueda pensar —el doctor se encogió de hombros—. Sólo ella tiene la respuesta.

Darién estaba apesadumbrado. Empezaba a ver lo que hasta entonces no había querido afrontar.

—Gracias por acudir tan rápido.

—No hay de qué. Puede llamarme cuando lo necesite.

Él le llevó a la habitación el té que Thea había preparado. Tapada con la colcha, Serena lo miró con ojos asustados. Él le dio de beber el té y vio cómo poco a poco recobraba el color.

—Darién… —dijo ella finalmente.

—Shh —él puso un dedo en sus labios—. Mañana hablaremos. Ahora descansa un poco.

Tenían mucho de lo que hablar. Él esperó a que se durmiera para marcharse. No pudo dormir aquella noche.

Muy temprano, él subió a su coche y abandonó la finca.

A Serena le costó despertarse. No podía creer que hubiera tenido otra vez aquella reacción. ¿Qué debió de pensar Darién, que era una histérica? Se levantó de la cama, aliviada por no tener las náuseas de casi todas las mañanas. Volvió a sentirse avergonzada al recordar que él ya la había visto vomitar dos veces. No parecía el escenario más romántico del mundo, aunque, en cualquier caso, ¿qué tenía que ver el romance con todo aquello? Pensó que Darién correría a buscar el divorcio, que se lanzaría a los brazos de Beril Zolanz antes de verla de nuevo en aquella situación.

Thea le preparó el desayuno y se sentó a su lado en la mesa de la cocina.

— ¿Cuándo vas a contárselo?

— ¿Perdón? —Serena casi se atragantó con la tostada.

—Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando —Thea hablaba en serio.

—Ah, ¿eso? Fue sólo un ataque de pánico, ¿puedes creerlo? —Serena encontró una brillante excusa—. Ahora me encuentro bien. El doctor dijo incluso que una vez que sabes lo que es, tal vez no vuelva a ocurrir.

— ¡Médicos! —Resopló Thea—. ¿Qué saben ellos? Tú sabes a lo que me refiero, Serena.

Serena no sabía qué decir, pero justo entonces llegó Darién.

Serena se puso nerviosa. Thea se levantó y la miró.

—Tienes que decírselo todo. Ahora.

Serena se incorporó de la silla y se fue hasta el vestíbulo desde la cocina. Darién bajaba las escaleras.

—Te estaba buscando.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Creo que tenemos que hablar —dijo ella.

—Sí —repuso serio—. Tenemos que hablar.

«Ya está. Me va a proponer el divorcio y sé que debería contarle lo del embarazo ahora, pero si lo hago…».

— ¿Serena? —la estaba mirando fijamente.

— ¿Sí?

—Sentémonos.

«Ay, Dios, va a ser amable… eso sólo lo hará más difícil».

—Serena, el doctor me ha dicho que lo que te pasó anoche fue algún tipo de ataque de pánico.

Ella asintió, aliviada de que aún no hubiera mencionado lo del divorcio. Se concentró en su cara, en sus facciones, como si tuviera que imprimirlas en la memoria.

—Anoche estabas pensando en lo que pasó hace siete años, ¿verdad?

Se sintió sobrecogida y asustada. Pero terminó por asentir.

—Serena, he estado pensándolo mucho. Sospecho que tu reacción en el restaurante tiene que ver también con lo que sucedió aquella noche, y que el alcohol pudo, de algún modo, ayudar a desencadenarla, especialmente después de llevar tanto tiempo sin beber.

¿Cómo pudo él intuir lo que ella se había figurado por sí misma?

—El médico… ¿Pero cómo…? —balbuceó.

—Porque ahora te conozco, Serena —dijo, dibujando una gran sonrisa—. También te conocía entonces, y por eso creo que me sorprendió tanto cuando intentaste seducirme.

Un rubor subió a las mejillas de Serena. Su voz sonó ahogada.

—Sólo tenía diecisiete años. Era un amor adolescente, Darién, eso es todo. No tenía ningún propósito oculto. Era la misma persona que conocías. Simplemente estaba creciendo y quería que me vieras como adulta.

—Serena, la última vez que habíamos hablado de verdad fue antes de que mi padre muriera… tenías quince años. ¿Puedes entender lo que fue para mí que me besaras de repente, especialmente cuando había estado tan distraído y ocupado? No nos habíamos visto en mucho tiempo… y pensé que habías cambiado por completo —tomó aire y prosiguió—: Pero sé que no fuiste responsable de lo que pasó, Serena. Cuando pensé de verdad sobre ello y recordé tu reacción aquel día… cuando te mostré el periódico, no sabías nada, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió sin poder dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—Y te llevaste un gran disgusto cuando Thea te contó lo que había pasado después. Dijiste que no habías leído el artículo, pero yo preferí no creerte. Era más fácil.

«Más fácil que enfrentarse a sentimientos incómodos», se dijo.

Pero aún no podía ocuparse de eso; antes había otras prioridades.

—Ya es hora de que me digas lo que pasó.

Serena respiró profundamente. La conversación estaba transcurriendo por unos derroteros tan distintos a los que esperaba, que se encontraba desorientada. Sintió que ya no podía seguir andándose con rodeos. Thea tenía razón. Además, sabía que él no le haría nada a Mina. Así que se lo contó todo, hasta cómo había confiado a su prima las conversaciones privadas que habían mantenido ellos dos.

—Yo confiaba en ella, Darién —sus ojos le suplicaban—. Nos lo contábamos todo. Al menos eso es lo que yo creía.

Y luego le confesó que no le había dicho nada hasta ese momento porque había prometido no hacerlo preocupada por el delicado estado de salud de Mina. La expresión de Darién se tornó colérica, se levantó y caminó unos pasos en dirección opuesta a donde estaba Serena.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —ella vaciló, preocupada de que la disposición de Darién a escuchar su versión de los hechos hubiese sido producto de su imaginación. ¿Iba a volver a llamarla mentirosa?

Pero entonces él se volvió, y Serena vio en su rostro una expresión tan desolada, que le impresionó.

—Serena —se quedó de pie—, hace años pasó algo más… algo que nunca te dije porque no tuve ocasión y porque supongo que asumí que lo sabías.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, asustada.

—Mina…

—Mina… —repitió Serena con ansiedad.

—Unos pocos días antes de la fiesta, coincidimos en la misma discoteca en Atenas. Antes de poder darme cuenta, me estaba intentando seducir, tratando de besarme.

Se volvió a sentar a su lado y tomó su mano, que estaba fría en comparación con la de Darién.

—Parecía trastornada, insistiendo sobre mi compromiso con Setsuna… y no tengo ni idea de cómo se enteró porque era un secreto muy bien guardado. Se puso muy pesada intentando convencerme de que se podía casar conmigo, de que su padre podía ofrecerme otro acuerdo de fusión —sacudió su cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación—. Al final, tuve que hacer que la echaran de la discoteca. Y entonces, un par de días después, vas tú y haces casi lo mismo… Con independencia de cualquier otra cosa, di por supuesto que se trataba de algún tipo de estrategia por parte de tu familia para sabotear mi compromiso.

La mente de Serena emprendió un viaje interior. Todo casaba, todo tenía sentido. Se sintió muy afectada al comprobar lo poco que conocía a su prima, y lo mucho que aún ésta le había ocultado, a pesar de la confesión. Él negaba con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que la defendieras de forma tan incondicional, especialmente cuando sabías lo que había hecho.

—Lo siento mucho, Darién. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pretendía —le inundó un terrible sentimiento de culpa—. Si no te hubiese seguido aquella noche, tratado de besarte… nada de esto habría pasado —las lágrimas en sus ojos le dijeron a Darién todo lo que necesitaba saber.

—Si no me hubieras seguido hasta el patio, no estaríamos ahora aquí.

Serena casi se quedó sin respiración. ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? La estaba mirando como sí…

—Serena, yo… —y en ese preciso momento sonó el móvil en su bolsillo.

La conversación fue muy breve, tan rápida, que Serena no pudo seguirla.

—Hay algo que debo hacer, pero no quiero que te muevas de aquí. Prométeme que te quedarás exactamente donde estás. Volveré en media hora. Todavía no hemos terminado de hablar.

Ella asintió despacio y sintió que algo trascendental iba a pasar, pero no quiso aventurar nada.

Cuando él se fue, ella se quedó en el sofá, tal y como le había pedido. Se sentía extrañamente en paz.

Serena se sobresaltó al oír el teléfono del vestíbulo. No se movió, pensando que Thea atendería la llamada, pero como seguía sonando se figuró que estaría en el jardín y se levantó ella a responder. Una voz seca preguntó apremiante por Darién.

—No está. Ha ido a Atenas.

—Traté de llamarlo al móvil. Es muy importante que hable con él.

—Algunas veces no hay buena cobertura. En fin, yo soy su mujer.

— ¿Entonces es usted Serena Tsukino?

—Sí.

—Bueno, entonces esto tiene que ver también con usted. En cualquier caso estoy seguro de que usted debe de estar al corriente. Es relativo al divorcio. Me dijo que debía producirse cuanto antes.

A Serena casi se le cayó el teléfono de la mano.

—Disculpe, ¿quién dijo que es usted?

—Soy su abogado. Mire, siento las prisas, pero no pensé que tuviera que llamar. Por favor, dígale que me llame al móvil cuando regrese. Si quiere acelerar el proceso, necesito que me firme algunos papeles cuanto antes. Ah, señora Tsukino, probablemente tendrá noticias de su abogado la próxima semana. Que tenga un buen día.

CONTINUARÁ…


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPÍTULO 16 **_

Serena dejó caer el teléfono, y Thea apareció por la esquina.

— ¿Sonó el teléfono?

—Se equivocaron de número —sólo la miró fugazmente.

Serena subió al dormitorio y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Debía marcharse inmediatamente, antes de que Darién regresara. Tomaría un vuelo a París e, incluso, un tren a Londres por unos días, algún lugar donde él no pudiera encontrarla. No podía creer que hubiera estado tan cerca de decirle… de decirle todo.

Se puso una mano temblorosa en la tripa. Afortunadamente no le había contado que estaba embarazada.

La puerta se abrió. Era Darién.

—Serena, ¿por qué no te quedaste abajo? —entró y se contestó él mismo—. No importa. Tengo que decirte que… —se detuvo en seco al ver la expresión de Serena. Estaba muy pálida. Preocupado, se acercó aún más, pero no llegó a tocarla.

— ¿Qué sucede, Serena? ¿Has tenido otro ataque? —Al ver la maleta de Serena en la cama le cambió la cara—. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Serena se puso de pie, obligándole a retroceder ligeramente.

—Quiero irme a casa, Darién. Como te dije anoche, ya he tenido suficiente.

—Serena, ¿qué diablos pasa? —insistió, agarrándola de los brazos.

Ella se rió, y cuando él la miró a los ojos y no vio vida en ellos sintió pavor.

—Darién, sabes perfectamente lo que pasa. Los dos debemos pasar página. Por favor —trató de soltarse los brazos—, deja que me vaya.

—No hasta que me cuentes qué es lo que ha pasado. Cuando me marché estabas tranquilamente sentada.

Serena tembló ante su mirada.

—Tu abogado llamó por teléfono.

— ¿Qué es lo que dijo? —preguntó, apretando aún más los brazos a Serena.

—Sólo que lo llames.

—No te creo.

—De acuerdo —llena de rabia, se decidió a hablar—. Dijo que, si quieres tu divorcio exprés, tendrás que firmar algunos papeles en cuanto regreses a París.

Darién no reaccionó, mantuvo la calma.

— ¿Y por qué te molesta esto tanto, Serena? ¿Acaso no es lo que también querías? ¿Lo que me imploraste anoche?

—Por supuesto que sí. Es lo que más quiero en el mundo. Deja que me vaya —insistió.

—Te dejaré ir, Serena, pero sólo después de que me hayas escuchado. Voy a preguntarte algo y, si después aún quieres irte, no seré yo quien te lo impida.

Serena no podía hacer otra cosa. Se sentó en la cama, pensando que enseguida podría marcharse.

Él la sorprendió al arrodillarse ante ella. Ella se iba a levantar, pero las manos de él en sus rodillas se lo impidieron.

—Serena, maldita sea, quédate quieta. Deja de luchar conmigo durante un segundo.

Ella no daba crédito: a Darién le temblaban las manos.

—Serena, nunca he hecho nada parecido en mi vida. Todo esto es nuevo para mí, y me ha llevado un tiempo descubrir lo que estaba pasando. Desde que te vi aquella noche en el Ritz, te deseé con una pasión que nunca he sentido antes —el modo en que la estaba mirando… no podía ser… debía de ser alguna cruel broma.

—Darién…

—Serena —la interrumpió—, estoy en medio de la cosa más difícil que he hecho nunca —y continuó—: Obligarte a que te casaras conmigo fue la estúpida reacción al deseo que sentía. Mi abogado podría haber arreglado una boda con otra mujer, pero yo quería casarme contigo —mientras hablaba, no apartaba los ojos de ella—. Desde el primer día no te ajustaste a lo que yo esperaba. Y cuando dormimos juntos… Bueno, jamás he experimentado algo tan intenso, y no sólo la primera vez, sino todas.

Serena se puso colorada y presintió que algo de vital importancia estaba a punto de suceder.

—La razón por la que me ausenté hace un rato es porque tenía que recoger algo. Después de pasar toda la noche pensando, esta mañana fui a Atenas a por esto…

Sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo instante, sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones una pequeña caja. La abrió ante Serena. Allí, en una cama de terciopelo, había un anillo, una aguamarina rodeada de pequeños diamantes, imponente en su sencilla belleza. Ella se quedó con la boca abierta, contemplándolo sin acabar de creer lo que veía. Él lo extrajo de la caja y se lo puso en el anular.

—Serena Tsukino, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—Pero… pero… —su boca se abría y cerraba como la de un pez.

—Serena, por favor —él estaba otra vez pálido—, di que sí.

Él le separó las piernas para acercarse más y poder tomar su cara entre las manos. Ella podía sentir cómo su propio cuerpo respondía a la proximidad de Darién.

— ¿Olvidé mencionar que te amo?

Ella no se podía mover. Se encontraba en un estado de profunda conmoción.

—Serena, te amo —la besó en la frente—. Te amo —la besó en la mejilla—. Te amo —la besó en la otra mejilla—. Te amo —se quedó mirándola a los ojos durante una eternidad hasta que ella pudo leer la verdad en los suyos. Entonces él la besó en los labios, en la boca, en el alma, tan dulcemente y con tanta pasión, que ella se sintió como drogada. ¿Podía creérselo? ¿O era ésa la venganza última y más cruel de todas?

Cuando finalmente él se retiró, Serena abrió sus asombrados ojos. Él la miraba intensamente.

—Di algo —rogó él.

Ella podía sentir las lágrimas.

—Yo no… ¿Cómo puedo creerte? Después de todo lo que ha pasado, tú no…

Serena tragó saliva, tenía la respiración entrecortada. La magnitud del momento, el sentimiento de estar al borde del precipicio… Él la estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera de nuevo, que le abriera las puertas de su corazón de par en par. Y ella no sabía si podría hacerlo.

—Amor mío, vas a tener que confiar en mí. No quiero hacerte daño. No quiero que nadie te haga daño nunca más. Confía en mí. Por favor.

Ella buscó su cara, sus ojos. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Finalmente habló.

—Estuve enamorada de ti hace mucho tiempo… cuando fui a ti aquella noche, estaba segura de que te amaba con toda mi alma…

—Y yo te rechacé —la interrumpió él, acongojado.

¿Tan terrible había sido la herida que ahora ya no podría amarlo?

—Serena…

—Espera —de pronto su voz sonaba más fuerte. Incluso si aquello era alguna suerte de cruel castigo, no podía seguir ocultando la verdad, ni a él ni a ella misma. Tenía que confiar en él—. Yo era joven y muy ingenua, pero no lo lamento. Fue valiente por mi parte, a pesar de las dramáticas consecuencias —respiró profundamente—. Lo haría otra vez si tuviera la oportunidad, y lo haré ahora —permaneció callada durante un largo segundo, y entonces añadió con total sinceridad—: Darién, te amo.

Ella levantó su mano y le besó en la palma. Luego tomó su cabeza y lo besó en los labios.

—Te amo, Darién Chiba, y nada en el mundo me haría más feliz que ser tu mujer —había dado el paso.

Estaban exultantes, felices. Él se levantó y la estrechó en sus brazos con tanta pasión, que Serena no quería que ese momento terminase nunca. El anillo parpadeó en su dedo, y ella lo miró.

—Pero… ya estamos casados. ¿Cómo podemos…?

—Quiero que demos tres vueltas alrededor de un altar, en una iglesia, para simbolizar nuestro viaje juntos, desde cuando nos conocimos hasta el fin de nuestros días… juntos.

Ella asintió, entre lágrimas, uniendo su boca con la de él.

Después, cuando ambos yacían en los brazos del otro entre sábanas revueltas, Serena miró a Darién.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

— ¿De qué se trata?

Ella abrió la boca, pero se detuvo, temerosa de que tal vez fuera demasiado pronto, de que él no estuviera preparado. No quería que aquel amor se evaporase ante sus ojos.

— ¿Serena? —la miró, preocupado.

Tenía que volver a confiar en él. Tomó una bocanada de aire y se lanzó.

—Estoy embarazada. Estaba tomando la píldora, pero cambié justo antes de encontrarnos —era consciente de que estaba empezando a balbucear—. Por eso anoche insistía en el divorcio. No podía soportar la idea de un matrimonio sin amor si lo descubrías…

Durante un momento, él permaneció sin reaccionar, y luego algo poderoso se movió en su interior. Puso la mano en el vientre de Serena. Ella estaba nerviosa.

— ¿Estás…?

— ¿Es demasiado pronto? —preguntó, preocupada.

El negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar durante unos instantes. Que Serena lo amase era el colmo de la felicidad, y ahora eso; nada le hacía más feliz en el mundo.

—Nosotros… vamos a tener un bebé.

Inclinó la cabeza y le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber con su beso.

FIN…


	18. Chapter 18

_**EPÍLOGO **_

La luz de la luna iluminaba el patio con un brillo mágico. En un asiento con grandes cojines, Darién besaba el cuello de Serena, y ella se reclinó sobre él lanzando un suspiro de felicidad.

La abrazó y puso las manos en su dilatada tripa. Las manos de ella estaban encima de las de él. Los dedos de ambos, entrelazados.

— ¿Algo? —le susurró él al oído.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Las luces de Atenas brillaban a lo lejos.

— ¿Estás segura?

Ella se giró de lado en su regazo, enlazando sus manos detrás del cuello de Darién y sintiendo cómo su vientre lo presionaba. Él la estrechó aún más contra su pecho.

—La única cosa que noto, señor Chiba, es a tu hijo o hija jugando al fútbol en mi interior… y también lo enamorada que estoy de ti.

Ella se movió en su regazo y sonrió ante el pequeño gemido de placer que emitió su esposo.

—Humm, y algo duro…

Él la besó, y ella sintió un hormigueo por todo su cuerpo. Thea cruzó el patio en ese momento con un pequeño retorciéndose en sus brazos.

—Alguien no quiere irse a dormir a menos que papá le lea otro cuento.

Darién lanzó una protesta y dio un beso a Serena que prometía un rápido regreso. Ella se incorporó, no sin algo de dificultad, para dejar que se levantara del asiento. Él tomó a su hijo Endimión de brazos de Thea y lo sujetó bien alto.

—Vamos a tener que trabajar en tu horario, jovencito.

— ¿Qué es horario, papi? ¡Buenas noches, mami! —gritó el niño mientras su padre se lo llevaba a acostar.

Serena les envió un beso por el aire y les sonrió. Colocó el reverso de una mano sobre su tripa y bajó hasta el muro para contemplar las maravillosas vistas. Algunas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad.

_**FIN**_


End file.
